


Penultimate

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Chase Is Going Into Heat, Consort Jack, Depressed Jack, Dragonfucking, Emotional Baggage, Feline Warriors, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mystery, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Chase, Spit As Lube, Xeno, Xenophilia, future heat, possessive chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 75,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Lost in the middle of the jungle without the ability to call for aid, Jack is assisted by the last person he'd expect.





	1. Deal

“One Mississippi.” Jack muttered to himself, slamming his hand into the side of his phone. “Two Mississippi.” lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the bits of sunlight peeking through the greenery, Jack frowned. “Three Mississippi.” Tilting his head down to look at the brush underfoot, his top lip lifted in an unimpressed scowl.

Nature was as much Jack's enemy as it was his friend; whilst he appreciated the fact that it existed, and yes, in some cases it was even beautiful—he had never liked to spend an extended amount of time amongst the foliage and the critters that rustled amongst it. So when the genius found himself lost amongst the upwards reaching trees and unknown noises, he was outside of his comfort level.

Jack had already abandoned his jacket behind him on the trail. He could always return to collect it later. Or he could simply purchase a new one. Either seemed a viable option, whereas sweating to death just to save the article of clothing seemed like a perfectly good waste of himself.

“I wish I could get a signal.” Jack muttered at his phone, glaring at the small symbol kindly reminding him that he had no service in the middle of the jungle. “I wouldn't even try and get to the stupid fucking temple. Just let get some Jackbots en route so I can take part in humanities greatest invention.” he let his head slip forward fully, his chin near touching his chest.

There was a soft gust of air, cool and followed by the irritated, familiar voice of Chase Young. “Air conditioning, correct?”

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, flailing forward and barely catching himself by digging his boot into the earth beneath him. Chase didn't laugh or poke fun, merely watching the genius flail about from his place amongst the trees, golden eyes shining in the dim light.

“What the hell?” Jack demanded, mouth running before fully comprehending who he was talking too. “How long have you been following me through the jungle?” the human demanded, voice faltering as Chase stepped forward. His footsteps were silent, making it seem as if he were gliding instead of walking. Something thick and made of tanned leather was tossed towards Jack, barely caught in sweaty, fumbling fingers. It sloshed enticingly.

“Drink.”  Chase ordered, arms sliding behind his back and tensing there. Jack was hesitant to do so—heylin weren't kind to anyone, including each other, on principle. But when Chase's head snapped to him, lips raising in a snarl, Jack rushed to uncap it. “Do you think I'd poison you when I could of very well left you to die in this forest, stumbling around in the dark like the child you are?” the genius's eyes darted to the ground as he took a grateful gulp of water.  

Jack hadn't realised how thirsty he was until he was nearly inhaling the liquid, barely pulling away to take in panting breaths. Chase had turned away from Jack again, staring into the forest around them.

“Thank you.” The genius thanked hesitantly, before pressing forward with what he wanted to ask. “What are you, uh, doing out here?” he panted.

“I've the same question for you, Spicer. What sort of temple could lay this deep in the forest that would make a man with a complexion like your own traverse the jungle with no weapon or supplies?” Chase's voice was the same mellow, indifferent tone with a slight hint of aggravation slipped beneath it. Jack pressed the cool water pouch to his forehead, chest rising and falling in a gentle pant as he tried to regain his ability to breathe.

“Honestly? I'm not sure any more.” he shook his head; he was beginning to feel a bit nauseous  and he cursed himself. Either way, whether he turned back or pressed on, he couldn't risk getting sick. Chase was staring at him, expecting an honest answer with a single, raised eyebrow. “Okay, fine. There is supposedly this temple in the heart of the jungle—the Temple of Arcan.” letting his hand fall back to meet the other, he rolled the water between his hands. “Inside there's supposedly a statue that can grant you whatever you wish, as long as you make the pilgrimage.”

“That's ridiculous.” Jack flinched at the immortals words. “You can't simply wish upon a rock and hope that your dreams come true, Spicer. Has your recent bout of failure made you desperate?” the human shrugged.

“Maybe it has.” Jack took a deep breath, before forcing himself to his feet. His stomach turned, but he grit his teeth, forcing the bile back. “But you have better things to do than watch me struggle through another couple miles of forest. Like, I don't know, be successful in everything you try.” he offered the water back to the warlord, but Chase simply stared at him, not even acknowledging the hand.

“You don't think you can actually finish this trek, do you? In your state?” Chase demanded, voice raising a notch in volume. Jack heard the terrified rustle of wings and quiet squawks as birds took off from their roosts. He gave the warlord another shrug, before turning back to the unconquered forest before him.

“I'm sure as hell going to try.” Jack told him; a gloved hand gripped his shoulder, near as chilly as the water had been. Fingers dug into his skin, holding him in place. The human barely had time to question the warlord before he was being tugged up and over an armoured shoulder, making his stomach turn once more. “Put me down.” he demanded, brain nearly screaming in protest. Not because he felt ashamed of being hauled off, but because _Chase Young_ had him thrown over his shoulder.

Chase said nothing, and Jack shuddered as he felt a wave of magic slip over the two of them—he hated teleportation magic. Even with Wu. For the briefest second, it made his body feel like static, like every inch of him had fallen asleep but his mind. The fuzzy feeling didn't last, naturally, especially if an angry warlord dumped you on a very cold, hard floor directly after.

“You are going to answer a question for me.” The order was barely heard as Jack reoriented himself, becoming familiar with the features of Chase's throne room. “Why are you so eager to die?” Jack opened his mouth to respond, to say that no, he wasn't eager to die. Instead, he furrowed his eyebrows in determination.

“Why does it matter to you?” Jack demanded, carefully standing, shaking his arms to make sure that the feeling was back in them. Chase crossed the area between them in an instant, hand clamping around Jack's throat and shoving him against the wall behind him.

“Spicer, I've little patience for your games today.” The hand around Jack's throat loosened a bit as golden eyes caught Jack's attempting to search them for some sort of answer as pale fingers loosely clamped around his wrist. Finding nothing, he drew back his lips in mirror of his earlier snarl. “Answer me. Why are you always so willing to throw your life away?” Jack's lips worked for a moment, trying to come up with some sort of lie, before they set into a grim line.

“I don't know. I guess it's because there's not much worth living for.” Jack was lowered in seconds, slowly until he was standing. Chase hadn't broken the gaze he held with the genius, hand flexing around the goths throat. He was silent, and Jack waited for him to say something hurtful, perhaps toss him away. But nothing. Locked eyes, quiet breathing.

“Do you need a reason to live beyond yourself?” The question was still angry, still alive with the rage that had deepened the lines of Chase's face and proclaimed its presence in his set jaw. Jack frowned. “Do you not find yourself worthy to live for, Spicer?”

“Uh, not really, I guess?” Jack muttered, unsure of how to respond to the question. He didn't quite understand what Chase was going on about, or what his current issue with the human was, but it seemed serious.

“Pathetic.” the warlord's fingers slid down to grip the front of Jack's wifebeater. Chase turned from Jack and tugged, nearly dragging him along the floor. One of Chase's many feline warriors swimmed into view from the darkness, and Jack vaguely recognized him as Diol. “Diol will lead you to the bath, then back here to myself.” the goth was tossed to the floor in front of the warrior cat, and barely felt a whisper of a breath before Chase was gone.

“Who spit in his tea this morning?” Jack muttered, legs protesting as he went to stand. He looked at the disinterested warrior cat. “It was you, wasn't it?”

 

“You could of given me some clothes to wear.” Jack told Chase after he'd bathed and been led back to the throne room. Chase was sitting atop his throne, lips pursed in distaste. A towel was tightly tucked around Jack's waist—he was flushed in embarrassment, standing in front of Chase, nearly naked. As if expecting the complaint, the warlord cocked an eyebrow and rose from his seat. A stuttering, unidentifiable noise left Jack's lips, a mild sense of fear washing over him.

“Undo your towel.” Chase ordered. Jack's mouth went dry as he debated doing what the warlord asked.  “That was not a _request_ Spicer.” The humans hands fumbled clumsily as he pulled the towel from him, letting it drop to the floor. He flinched at the muffled sound of it hitting the floor, unsure of what to expect. His eyes dropped to look at the crumpled cloth as the warlord approached. “Were you born with this colouring?”

“Yeah.” the affirmation was soft and unsure. Jack flinched as he felt something touch his shoulder, but quickly identified it as fabric. He looked up, unable to catch Chase's gaze. The warlord was languidly tugging the thick, black cloth of a kimono over the young man's shoulders, watching intently as it covered ghost white skin.

“You say you've found nothing worthy of living for.” Chase stated, slipping the obi around Jack's waist—the warlord dutifully tightened it substantially from the way it was meant to set. “So I offer a proposition. A deal.” Jack frowned as hands smoothed out the small wrinkles that formed around his upper thighs and waist. “You will remain here and serve me. In return, I will give you a reason to live again. ”

“What reason would that be?” Jack asked, tongue darting out to swipe along his dry lips. He didn't exactly baulk at the idea of serving Chase, but he'd always been looked for a partnership with the warlord over outright servitude. “And what can I do that you can't use your army of mouse-chasers for?” A hand lightly laid itself on his lower back, and Jack would've paled if he were able. _Oh_. Chase wanted him to—Jack swallowed dryly.

“You're main reason for finding yourself lacking is that you cannot accomplish your goal of taking over the world, hm? That you aren't living up to the heylin that you claim to be.” Chase was so close all of the sudden, either that or Jack was just now noticing the immortals body heat melding with his through his clothing. “I will take you as my apprentice in return for your services.” Jack's teeth grit against each other at the idea, holding the yes in the back of his throat. “As for what you can do, Spicer, it's quite simple. My reptilian form requires a body to mate with during its fertile season. I've a few months yet, but I'd rather be prepared.”

“That's a lot of work to track me down and find me. In the grand scheme of things, you probably just could of picked someone off the street more qualified than me. I mean, with a face like yours, they'd be lining up for the chance to have sex with you.” Jack babbled, barely registering the slight pride that crossed the warlords face.

“But none quite like you. You will not run from my monster form.” he rose a hand to cup the genius's face, the tip of his thumb pressing gently against Jack's bottom lip. “I will, of course, train your body to take my larger form. That, I presume, is a given in this situation.”

“That's a hell of a deal you're offering.” Jack's mouth barely moved. Chase's lips twitched, twisting up into a smirk. Questions bubbled up inside of Jack's mind, elbowing each other for room in a desperate need to be voiced. Jack forced them back down, only asking one. “There's got to be another reason. Why me, Chase?”

“Spicer, I've offered you a deal.” Chase told him, sounding exasperated with the young man. “You can take it, or you can leave my home.”

In a world of possibilities, Jack had never considered this one. This had come from so far left field, he wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't half-asleep, drooling all over his latest blueprints for god-knows-what.  He found his mouth agreeing without consenting his mind beforehand.

“I get to like, move my lab in, right?” Jack asked. Chase narrowed his eyes at the suggestion.

“If you must.” the warlord almost muttered. His hand slipped away from Jack's back. “You may return to your home to gather the things you require for your stay here, in the morning. When you are ready to leave, I will accompany you.”

“You don't think I'm going to run out on you, do you?” Jack asked him, voice raising in pitch as excitement flooded his veins. His brain temporarily blotted out the fact that Chase had approached him for sex, already too overwhelmed at the idea of actually having a qualified individual to teach him. “I mean, if I'm becoming your apprentice, I should just bring everything over, right?”

“If it can't be avoided, yes.” Chase told him, watching the genius from afar as Jack's mind raced a mile a minute. “Spicer.” the sharp call of his name had Jack jerking his head up to look at the warlord. “If I might borrow your attention.”

“Of course, sorry.”

“In order for this to work out like I've planned, you will be staying in my bedroom. The stronger my scent, the easier it will be for my dragon side to focus on you as a potential mate. So please keep your personal effects limited to a manageable level. You will also restrain from chasing any Wu that activate until my season has come and gone. ” Jack froze; Chase noticed immediately, and he folded his arms behind his back. “Is that an issue, Spicer?” His voice was stiff and commanding, as if daring Jack to argue with him. Toeing the ground with a bare foot, the humans mouth screwed into a frown.

“I guess not.” Jack told him, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth to worry it.

“You worry that you will get bored of my castle. I assure you that you will have quite enough to do here.” Chase crooked a finger at the human. Jack nearly tripped over himself to comply, coming back within an arms length of the immortal. “Your training will begin tonight.”

“Tonight? I don't even get a good nights rest f-” The whine was died on his lips as a hand cupped his face once more. It turned his face to the side, running a thumb over a bruise blossoming on Jack's skin. The genius swallowed as his head was tilted up to reveal the pale of his throat. “--you meant a different kind of training, didn't you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Dragon Lullaby by Dave Volpe
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	2. Red Herring

 

“You are a virgin, correct?” Chase questioned as they entered his bedroom—Jack's eyes widened, mouth opening in a soft 'o' as he looked around the low-lit, well-furnished bedroom. The bed was neatly made; the blankets atop the bed were dark and embroidered with shimmering thread that detailed battle after battle, spinning in circles around each other on the cloth. Jack had no doubt that they were all battles that Chase had fought in himself.. “Spicer, if you'd please.” Jack snapped his head away from the bed to look at Chase.

“Yeah.” he squeaked, then cleared his throat. “Yeah, I'm a virgin.” Looking back at the bed, Jack swallowed. It was so large, it looked like it would swallow him into a void of golden stars and eternal black.

“It's not going to bite you.” Chase told him dryly, before his lips turned up into a hungry grin. “Though I certainly intend too.” Jack restrained himself from letting out an unmanly squeak at this; the warlord rounded the bed slowly, armour magicked away.

“Being able to magic away your armour must be pretty useful.” Jack got out, managing not to sound too affected by the situation. The idea that Chase Young intended to have sex with him—And not just once. Multiple times. That he'd sought Jack out. It was now bearing down upon him with a heavy, unsettling weight in his stomach.

“It is.”  A gloveless hand rose to run itself through still-damp hair, tousling it. Jack shuddered at the touch, not expecting how gentle the thick fingers were. “I have no intention of hurting you, Spicer.”

“I, yeah, I know. It's just...” he ran his tongue across his bottom lip. “...you're so damn intimidating. Not to mention I'm half-expecting to wake up any moment now.” Jack's eyes were wide as he looked up at the warlord. He let out a quiet yelp as fingers left his hair and pinched him instead.

“Seems you're not sleeping.” Chase told him. Jack narrowed his eyes at the immortal, crossing his arms over his chest. The warlord didn't seem to mind; in fact the look in his eye almost seemed amused at the cross look he'd earned. “Wipe that look off your face.” Chase ordered, slipping his fingers beneath Jack's chin and tugging it up. “It doesn't suit you.”

“Looking irritated?” Jack asked, purposefully scrunching his nose up further. Chase narrowed his eyes, grip tightening on the humans jaw. The genius stuck out his tongue at the older man in a bout of childish grump. Dipping down, Chase placed his mouth over Jack's, sucking the tongue into his mouth immediately and getting an angry squawk in return—it quickly devolved into a soft, breathless moan.

“I intend to fuck you tonight.” Chase's voice whispered against Jack's lips, before he pushed him back on to the bed. Jack let out a quiet grunt, barely catching himself as he was sprawled, face-down, across the dark comforter. He went to turn over ,but Chase barked an order for the human to remain on his belly. Jack slowly turned back on to his stomach.

“Moving a little fast? I mean, you normally buy your date dinner first.” Jack joked weakly, trying not to chew on his tongue. He was so nervous about all of this—everything was happening so fast that he could barely get his thoughts in order. Closing his eyes, Jack took a deep breath. That was Chase's plan. To throw Jack off. Slowly, he relaxed, letting his breath fill his lungs at a slow, steady pace.

Behind him, Chase seemed to be occupied with anything but Jack. For all the human knew, Chase had simply left him there; Jack went to staring at the duvet and studying the stitched, endless pattern.  It felt like ages until two palms laid themselves on his lower back. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin at first contact, flailing to grasp at the bits of sanity that he had managed to collect.

“Relax.” Chase grunted—the pads of his fingers were burning hot, even through the thick fabric of Jack's kimono. The warlord began to slowly knead the tension from Jack's back. Slumping forward, Jack pressed his cheek against the blankets beneath him.. Chase's body lowered over his, wide chest touching the humans still clothed back. Jack tensed again, but was met with a soft, quiet rumble that sounded a lot like purring.

“Chase?”

“Be silent.” the words were meant to be harsh, but failed miserably. The bed depressed as Chase climbed on to the bed to kneel behind him. One of Chase's hands slipped down, drawing along the kimono's seams and parting the cloth that hung off Jack's thighs. The genius swallowed as the hand brushed his thigh, fingers trailing the pale skin seductively. “Your skin is so soft.” Was that awe in the warlords voice?

“I moisturise.” Jack squeaked out, shuddering as fingers caressed his skin. This was turning out to be one hell of an experience already. He had expected a quick, purely release related fuck, but Chase was taking his time to both relax Jack and explore. “You know, you can find some pretty good deals around this time—holidays freshly over and all.”

“I make my own." the words were spoken so close to the genius's ear, Jack nearly jumped—he was rewarded with a kiss to his earlobe. A second hand slid up to tug at the obi around Jack's waist. It came undone as swift as the warlord had tied it. Chase rocked forward, crotch gently bumping the humans ass and getting a tiny gasp. Chase was hard—it sent a bubble of heat straight to Jack's crotch. He shifted his hips, gently pushing them back.

Chase's reaction was immediate and unexpected; his hand jumped to Jack''s cock, stroking along it in a single, quick pump that had Jack gasping. The warlord had rocked his hips forward with the movement, letting Jack feel his arousal again. When the human didn't protest, Chase continued to stroke the dick in his hand, rolling his hips in a soft rut that had Jack's body turning to putty beneath the immortal.

“You'll come for me.” Chase murmured, running his thumb across the head of Jack's cock, gathering the pearly beads of sticky pre-cum on his fingers. Jack let out a stuttered moan at the quiet order, rocking into Chases hand as the warlord began to grind against his backside. The rest of his kimono was tugged off, being tossed to the end of the bed.

The lazy pleasure rolling through Jack was making him pant and let out a quiet combination of moans and whines—he wasn't sure if Chase would appreciate him being too loud in bed. But it was so hard to restrain himself.

“Jack.” The murmur was barely heard, but the use of his name sent shivers down his back. “Why do you choose now to be quiet?” it was a soft, demanding question that received a whimpering response. “Be loud; let me hear you.” A moan broke forth from Jack's mouth at the words, loud an unabashed. A kiss was placed to the back of his neck. “The only place you follow orders is in bed, is it?”

“Well, uh...” Jack shook his head, trying to knit together a response. “...yeah, I guess so.” Chase barked out a laugh, squeezing Jack's cock playfully. Another whimper fell from the humans lips.  “I just don't want to fuck this up.” he told the warlord, voice quiet.

“It's your first time.” Chase told him. “Do you really think that you could fuck this up when I'm in charge?” A rougher thrust than all the others combined had Jack nearly collapsing. The human shook his head aggressively. “Then be loud. Let all of your reactions be genuine.” Chase nosed Jack's hair from where it lay on his neck so he could mouth at the pale skin. He began to suck and bite at the flesh, leaving dark bruises in the wake of his lips.

In Jack's opinion, he came too soon—spilling himself over the calloused hand around him and on to the blanket beneath him. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, breath heaving in his chest, Chase's name still on his lips. It was coupled with a heavy amount of shame.

“Sorry.” Jack muttered, fingers digging into the blanket. Chase had drew back from him, leaving the human cold. He hadn't realised how warm Chase had been. Not that the immortal ever let him get close enough until now.

“What are you apologising for?” Chase questioned. Hands lighted on Jack's hips and urged him to roll over on to his back. The genius did so, unable to look Chase in the eye as he slid Jack up the bed. “You did as I ordered, didn't you?” Jack peeked up at the still clothed immortal—his pupils were dilated and looked near-human. A hand reached up to grab Jack's face, turning it so that he was forced to look at Chase. “Do I look terribly bothered?”

“It's hard to tell, sometimes.” Jack told him before he could stop himself. Chase rose an eyebrow in question at the jest. “I mean, no, I'm sorry.” the immortal shook his head, running his hands up Jack's side—the genius started when he realised they were both clean. _That's weird._ Jack murmured inwardly.

“Mouthy. As per usual.” Chase told him dryly. He carefully removed his shirt, slipping it from muscled, perfect skin. There was a fresh spark of fire in Jack's stomach as he almost went cross-eyed trying to take it all in at once. “You may touch me, if you wish.” he told the human. Jack's hands surged up, a combination of greedy and shaking. They splayed over Chases upper chest, caressing and worshipping the skin.

“I'm fully convinced this isn't a dream now. I mean, I could never come up with something like this.” his words were breathless, loving in the way one would speak to a god. Chase let out another pleased rumble as fingers brushed his nipples. “Fuck, I'm actually going to have sex with Chase Young.” he stated bluntly. A smirk crossed Chases lips.

“You are.” Noting the look on Jack's face he snorted “Don't faint on me.”

“You're kidding. Faint? Now?” Jack shook his head, teeth flashing in a smile. The realisation that this was actually happening and the absurd gentleness that Chase had been treating him with had courage surging up inside of him, voicing itself. “I'm not that stupid.” Something in Chases eyes flashed; something hungry.

“Mm, best you keep that enthusiasm.” Chase whispered, voice low and husky. Fingers crept up and tapped Jack's lips. “Open wide, Jack.” he murmured, pressing the digits against the humans lips. With little regard to thought, the human opened them. Two fingers plunged in, depressing Jack's tongue and slickening them. “Suck.” Jack did as he was told, relishing in the soft, slightly salty skin. Chase was straddling him now, eyes focused on Jack's mouth. He leaned forward, pulling his fingers from the goths mouth, only to capture the lips with his own.

The resounding moan was enough to get a snarl from Chase—Jack flinched back, only to have his mouth chased and dominated by a thick, searching tongue.

“Don't flinch from me.” Chase hissed, jerking Jack's hips up so he could run the spit-slick fingers along the humans entrance. The warlord froze instantly, face retreating to a calm, indifferent expression. “Don't flinch from me.” his voice was softer. “I won't hurt you.” it sounded more like he was talking to himself then Jack.

“You okay?” Jack asked, genuinely concerned for the immortal. Carefully, he lifted a hand and pressed the back of it to Chase's forehead. He snatched it away at the heat there.” You're burning up.” he attempted to sit up, but was shoved back down. “Chase, you said your season wasn't for a couple months.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder that this fic is unbeta'd!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Heavy Soul by You Me At Six 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	3. Possessed

Chase didn't seem incredibly inclined to answer, brow furrowing.

“This will only cause you pain, as attractive as you sucking my fingers happened to be.” the warlord muttered. He swiped his fingers along the puckering hole again, and Jack swore he saw him shudder. “I will prepare you correctly.”

“You didn't answer my question.” Jack huffed as Chase moved back from him. Fingers found his nipples and pinched at them playfully—when Jack gasped, the immortals eyes lit up. He bent down, sucking one of the soft nipples into his mouth and sucking playfully. Whining, Jack arched his back up, feeling a hand slip beneath him so that he couldn't recoil from the warm mouth.

With a heavy amount of hesitance, Jack slipped shaking hands up, fingers twitching. Chase let go of his nipple with a wet pop, ducking his head down to kiss beneath his breast.

“I gave you permission to touch me, didn't I?” Chase murmured; it was with reverence that Jack moved then, slipping his fingers into the warlords hair. It was _everything_ he'd imagined. Soft and voluminous—it was almost enough to distract him from the soft sound of a jar opening. “Don't think. Just feel.” Chase ordered softly, pressing more kisses down Jack's chest. Now slick fingers were slipping between his cheeks, prodding carefully. As one began to press inside, the human let out a pleading whimper—a combination of fangs and lips worked against his skin.

“Certainly you can withstand a bit of discomfort?” Chase hissed, sinking the finger in. Jack breathed an agreement, biting back a moan as kisses were pressed up his neck. Fangs threatened to break his skin, nipping just hard enough to cause a pinch of pain. Jack arched his neck higher as the finger in him curled and stretched him.

As the second finger pressed into him, Jack gasped and widened his legs. Chase let out a hungry, pleased growl. The fingers moved deeper, thrusting in and out of the human with precision. A mouth covered Jack's, consuming every gasp that left his lips. Jack tilted his head, trying to invite Chase's tongue in with gentle flicks of his tongue. The warlord let out a quiet noise, as if he were trying to hold back a moan, as he slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth.

“Chase.” Jack breathed, eyes fluttering shut. The fingers inside him crooked up and Jack's entire body arched, a low, whining plea escaping him as pleasure rocketed through him. Chase was kissing him again, consuming the pleased noises as he rubbed his fingertips across the small bud. “ _Chase._ ” the human sobbed, fingers digging deep enough into the thick locks and get tangled.  
The fingers were pulled out in an instant, smearing the slippery liquid on to the covers.

“I've got you.” the warlord murmured in return. Fingers tiptoed up Jack's back, sliding across heated skin to settle on the humans hip. “You've nothing to fear from me.” the words were warm—warmer then Jack had ever expected to hear from Chase—but it didn't stop fear from settling in his chest. _What if I'm not any good at this?_ He asked himself, noting the small jar he'd heard earlier. Chase was taking the time to physically undo his trousers.

“What is that?” Jack asked, nodding to the jar. Chase slipped his pants down and kicked them free from his legs. His fingers dipped into the jar and Jack watched, mesmerised, as the warlord began to coat his cock with the substance. Chase spread it over his head and then down his length liberally, locking eyes with Jack.

“Synthetic lubricant not only smells terrible, but it's horrible for your body.” Chase explained, eyes slowly taking in Jack's panting and prepared form. “The lubricant I'm using is aloe based.” his hands gripped the humans knees and pushed them farther apart, settling neatly between them. His cock, erect and bobbing between his legs, glistened in the low light.

A look of mild concern crossed Chase's face before he jerked Jack's hips up, pressing himself against the humans entrance. He brushed their noses together, exhaling softly. With a twitch of powerful hips, he was sinking forward, groaning in relief as Jack enveloped him. Jack let out a grunt of discomfort, but not enough to stop Chase from pressing forward—he seemed confident in his preparation of the human.

“You're so warm and tight.” Chase purred into Jack's ear, running his hands up and down the humans thighs. “Holding me so well. Your body was made to be taken like this.” the warlord continued to rumble, rocking forward and earning a whine. Chase pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek. His lips ghosted along his stained cheeks and slipping down to travel along the humans jaw.

Chase's hips were rolling in small, controlled circles, bearing down on Jack's body with intent. He was muttering quietly, barely audible against Jack's skin. Jack identified them as words of comfort, soft and delicate. Like he was going to break Jack without them. Chase bit down sharply on his jaw, getting a pained cry.

“Stop that. I bruise easily.” Jack complained, trying to jerk his head away—a low growl resonated through the warlord, followed by a shallow, sharp thrust. It yanked a yelp from Jack, forcing his legs even farther apart as he was shoved into again. He wound his arms around Chase's neck, pressing his forehead against the immortals shoulder. “Gentle.” the human begged, digging a heel into Chase's side. The warlord snapped a hand down to grasp Jack's ankle, yanking it higher. “You're stronger than me.” This seemed to get the warlord's attention—his thrusts, which had become deep and verging on powerful, slowed to gentle rolls into his body.

“Don't deny me.” Chase rumbled, going back to mouth at the sensitive flesh of Jack's neck. His hips didn't stop, moving deep into the human with every movement. “I require your _complete_ submission, do you understand? Anything less and my reptilian form will gut you.” Jack moaned, turning his head to give the warlord more room to work with. The pistoning of Chase's hips felt odd and a bit uncomfortable as the motion stretched him wide, but it wasn't unbearable. “Every inch of your skin is mine. Every bit of you is mine until the end of my season.”

Chase's hips snapped up, cock pressing hard against Jack's prostate and causing the human to groan; black-painted fingernails dug into the warlords scalp, but didn't seem to do anything but spur him on. His pupils had widened more, near swallowing the yellow irises. They were staring directly into Jack's now, holding him captive.

“Mine.” Chase whispered, voice hungry. He bent down to consume the wanton groans of desire that left the humans lips, capturing them in burning kisses. “ _Mine_.”

 

 

Jack was sore—scratch that, he was in real, aching pain. It throbbed through his hips and jerked along his lower back, leaving him immobile. Much to the humans surprise, Chase had devolved into a rough, possessive pace that had _wrecked_ Jack; blown him to pieces before dredging him back together and leaving him a pained, yet clean, mess beneath Chase's sheets.

“I'm not in heat.” Chase was redressing himself, not looking at the human. “However, as you can tell, I have started to show an aggressive _and_ possessive nature. Not constantly, albeit it has become an issue as of late.” he turned his head slightly, looking at the bruised, sated human behind him. Chase climbed on to the bed, eyes ghosting over the hickies. “Next time, I'll be more gentle.” the warlord promised, tugging the blanket away from Jack's torso. His eyes flicked up to meet Jack's, searching them for regret.

“Hey, I might be a bit banged up, but I mean.” Jack ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the red strands as he grinned. “Man, I wouldn't have had my first time any other way.” he paused, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth as the duvet drew his eyes to his lap. “Or with anyone else.”

“You are so devoted to me.” Chase muttered, shaking his head. “It's infuriatingly--” he paused, eyes slanting in mirth. “--adorable.” he sat back on his heels. “You do bruise easy.”

“I told you.” Jack huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The places where Chase had bitten were already blossoming into dark, ugly purple marks. “And it takes forever for them to heal. I hope you're happy."

“It's a easy and effective way to imprint my scent on you.” Chase replied; he was moving back off the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and standing. “You need food and rest. I'll send one of my warriors up here with something substantial.” he had his back to Jack, folding his arms behind him. “I expect you to go to bed promptly after.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Jack asked, eyes wide in confusion. He'd hoped that the warlord would of stayed to cuddle or comfort him; it seemed any affection that Chase showed was during sex. Jack's heart didn't necessarily drop at the thought—he hadn't expected much. But one could dream.

“I've no reason to share that information with _you_.” Chase replied, fixing his cuffs. He paused in his step. “You are safe here, Jack. You needn't worry about where I go or what I do. Simply focus on the task I've assigned you.”

“We're still going to go get my stuff in the morning, right?” Jack asked; Chase let out an exasperated sigh. The human cocked his head to the side, waiting for what seemed to be an eternity—in reality, it was a mere matter of seconds.

“I have no reason to deny you your possessions. If you're feeling up to it, which I no doubt you will, we'll retrieve your things tomorrow.” the response was clear and concise, though Jack could sense a begrudging displeasure underneath. Personally, he couldn't see anything wrong with his request. But it was Chase's home, not his own. He probably didn't want it cluttered up with wires and gadgets and Jackbots—unfortunately, Chase had already agreed to letting Jack essentially move in, and it'd take a miracle to get the genius to turn the offer down.

Jack didn't even get a farewell as Chase slipped from the room, leaving Jack with a mind brimming with questions; they were enough to fight off the steady stream of exhaustion that was attempting to weigh him down. Settling down beneath the covers once more, he focused his eyes on the wall opposite him.

In his mind, Jack was cataloguing his things, sorting them into an assortment of categories. Even with the golden tiger claws Chase possessed and his ever-loyal Jackbots, it'd take a good portion of the day to move everything he owned to Chase's wasteland palace. Not to mention the amount of time it'd take to set it all up—where would Jack even put it? He scratched at his cheek, humming to himself. He'd have to ask Chase about it.

Chase _did_ say it was alright to move his lab in, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder that this fic is unbeta'd!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Bad Behaviour by the Maine
> 
>  
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	4. Philips or a Flathead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder that this fic is unbeta'd!

  
“You seem awfully determined to be a hassle.” Chase announced as he entered the room; Jack nearly jumped out of his skin at the immortal’s sudden appearance.

“What do you think you’re doing out of bed?” The genius carefully turned, nervous smile flitting across his face. He wasn’t aware of what he’d done wrong, but whatever it was, it had Chase’s feathers ruffled.

“Uh, I wasn’t intending to be a problem.” Jack replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Was he supposed to apologise? “I just woke up and figured it was morning.”

“It’s midnight at best.” Chase was covering the space between them now in slow strides. “You’ve another six hours or so before I will even _consider_ leaving for your home. Lay back down.”

“It’s not my fault.” Jack huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The immortal ignored him, beginning to carefully strip his clothes from his body. The human’s mouth went dry; Jack had forgotten, if only briefly, how gorgeous the other man was. Letting his eyes wander over the expanse of taut, golden skin, he drew his bottom lip into his mouth. It was as if the immortal had been sculpted by sunlight itself. Chase’s eyes flicked up to look at his bedmate and pursed his lips. Amusement snuck into his face as he turned to directly address Jack.

“Something wrong?” Chase questioned, drawing himself to his full height. Jack quickly shook his head, greedily taking in the view while stepping back with stumbling, jerky movements. His feet didn’t want to cooperate, tripping over themselves.

“You, uh. Wow. It’ll take me awhile to get used to you. Half-naked. Or fully-naked. Both.” His cheeks were nearly as red as his eyes now. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologise.” Chase hummed, slipping a hand down to grasp Jack’s within it. He entwined their fingers and brought the pale digits up so he could press them against the heated skin of his breast. Jack could feel the strong, endless heartbeat of the warlord beneath them and he let out a low whistle at the steady, strong beat. The idea that the muscle was older than him, had been beating long before he’d existed and would continue to do so was overwhelming. Chase dipped down, pressing a kiss between Jack’s eyes. “I want you to take the other side of the bed, so I’ve my back to the door.”

“Why?” Jack questioned as his fingers were released. Chase didn’t reply, flipping the mussed blankets farther down. “Alright, not going to tell me. Fair, fair.” He put his hands up.

“Get in bed, Jack.” Chase ordered, humour trickling into his voice. “You’re exhausting when you’re awake.”

“Oh man, you don’t even know the half of it.” Jack chirped, crawling beneath the blankets. He shimmied over to the side that Chase had been on previously that evening. Jack’s heart leapt in his chest at the bed depressing; Chase was _heavy_. He could hear it in the soft gust of air the bed released at the warlords added weight. Jack had barely noticed before. “If it exhausts you, imagine how I feel.”

“I have an inkling, a simple _inkling_ of an idea.” Chase hummed, tugging the blankets up and around them. “You’ve no capacity for exhaustion. You’ve always got a surplus of energy stored inside of you for a single reason—to irritate me.” He hesitantly reached out and brushed Jack’s shoulder. “Come here.”

“What?” Jack questioned, looking at the open arms. “Wait just one second. You want me to…” he pointed at the open arms. “…the big, bad, all-powerful Chase Young wants me to sleep in his arms?”

“Chase Young is about to make you to sleep on the floor if you don’t shut up.” Chase told him; his voice was dry enough to make Jack want a glass of water. “It’s a simple order, Jack. Come here.” Jack muttered something unintelligible, before scooting over and allowing himself to be wrapped in the thick, warm arms. 

“Eugh, your body temperature is off the charts.” Jack grumbled, inhaling the rich musk of the immortal. “Like, how hot are you right now? I mean obviously you’re a fifteen on a scale of one to ten, but seriously. You’re like a portable ceramic heater.”

“Jack.”

“Oh, right, we’re supposed to be going to sleep.” He felt thick fingers slip into his hair, running through the vibrant hair and untangling the knots they came across. It was almost soothing, the gentle action. But Jack’s mind kept wandering to the person on the other end of them. Eyes wide and curious, he looked up at Chase—only to find him looking back.

“Rest.” Chase ordered, slipping a leg between Jack’s and getting a squeak. “Calm down; there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’ve already proven that I’ve no intention of harming you.” He frowned, before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead. “You are my guest now. And there is nowhere safer than where you are right now.”

“In your arms, or in your bed?” Jack teased, trying not to let nerves get the best of him. Chase cocked an eyebrow.

“Laying within my arms whilst in my bed.” Chase replied. “Is there a safer place you can think of?” Jack let out a quiet hum before shrugging. Fingers were dragging across his narrow shoulder blades now, gentle and matching with the rest of Chases’ current, soothing nature.

“Nope, can’t think of anywhere else.” Jack agreed, risking a wiggle to get himself closer to the immortal. Chase complied to the unspoken request, allowing him to press a pale cheek against his chest. The heat was nearly unbearable against his skin, but he counted the discomfort a worthy sacrifice if it meant laying like this with a man who wouldn’t have hesitated to kill him a few days prior.

 

Jack woke up to a gentle snort in his ear and quickly realised that he was on the verge of overheating. Chase had twined himself around the humans limbs, encompassing him in heat equivalent of an electric blanket turned on high.

“Chase, you’ve got to get off of me or invest in air conditioning or something.” Jack grunted, attempting to wriggle free. He got another snort and the limbs tightened around him like a boa constrictor, holding him in place. “Jesus _Christ_ , how can you sleep with the blankets pulled up around us like this, you’re like a walking sauna. Is this just a heat thing or-- “Jack let out a soft squeak as Chase rolled over on top of him, nuzzling his neck and letting out a heavy, content sigh.

For a couple moments, Jack simply lay there, nearly crushed by the weight of the immortal. It was kind of cute, the way he had latched himself on to the human. But Jack had the feeling that it wasn’t for comfort, but for the simple fact that Jack was cooler than him. After a few moments, Chase’s nose pressed directly under the human’s ear and inhaled deeply. A tongue darted out to taste sweat-soaked flesh.

“Morning?” Jack tried, but got no reply. “Come on, get up you two-ton dragon.” The human groaned, unintentionally arching his neck to give Chase more room to nuzzle against him. Peeking down, his eyes met a sharp gaze. Yellow eyes were peering up at him.

“Good morning, Spicer. You seem rather distraught.” Chase’s voice was husky; sleep had given it a light rasp that sent shudders down Jack’s spine. Any bravery that Jack might of shown while the immortal was still asleep vanished, and he swallowed visibly.

“Just a little bit hot.” Jack managed out.

“Ah, you’re hot.” Chase asked, looking unamused. “What an inconvenience.”

“Hey, you’re the one with the weird reptile dysfunction, not me. You signed up for that life.” The human argued. Chase hadn’t moved an inch from where he’d woken up, chin digging into Jack’s shoulder and forcing to keep his neck bared. “My back hurts like hell.”

“Second thoughts about going out today?”

“Nope.” Jack told him, letting out a sigh of relief as Chase finally released him, sitting up in bed. “I could use a shower first--“he paused to correct himself. “—bath, I mean. You don’t have a shower.”

“I don’t. You’ve wonderful observation skills.” His voice was dry as he replied. Jack gingerly slid his legs over the side of the bed and brushed the pads of his feet against the hardwood of the floor. With a wince, he stood—the pain in his back rose up like a threatened cobra, biting at his nerves with a vengeance. Chase watched from his side of the bed for a moment, before rising himself.

“Sit down.” He ordered; Jack shook his head.

“No, I can do this. I mean, I’ve got to get used to it somehow, right?” the human muttered weakly. It was far worse than when he’d woken up earlier.

“I said _sit down_.” It was an order this time that had Jack slowly sitting back on the bed, lips pursed. “Being dense doesn’t excuse you to do stupid things in my care.”

“Well I’m not going to get anything done if I’m lying in bed because of a little back ache.” Jack protested, voice verging on a whine. “Besides, leave me in here long enough and I’ll find a loose string in your comforter and start to unravel it.”

“You’d be hard pressed to find one.” His voice carried a note of warning in it. Jack’s blood froze in his veins; the tone told him that if he tried anything with the warlords bedding, it wouldn’t go unpunished. “Surely you can simply make a list of necessities for now—my warriors will be able to gather anything you require with my assistance.”

“But I’m not tired.” Jack whined; thick fingered hands were pushing him back on to the bed. “I can’t just lie here and stare at the ceiling until the cows come home. Besides— “he was trying to struggle, obviously unable to get far against a heylin prince of darkness. “—I need to supervise at least. What if they break something?”

“They aren’t going to break anything.” The warlord sounded miffed at the very idea. Jack shook his head, hair smacking him in the face with the force of it. “Jack, my warriors aren’t that careless.”

“Your warriors don’t know the difference between a Phillips and a flathead.” This earned him a glare but he continued. “Writing them a list will be like handing a Texan a list written in Arabic.” He gripped one of Chase’s wrists in a single, pale hand. “I’m going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	5. Keep Me In The Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder that this fic is unbeta'd

 

 

 

It was obvious that Chase was uncomfortable with the idea of letting Jack leave the castle; but Jack couldn't trust a bunch of fumbled-fingered felines to pick through his things. They couldn't understand how delicate some of the items were.

“Home sweet home.” Jack muttered as he began sorting through an assortment of wires and parts—pieces to an unfinished cooling system for a Jackbot. He shrugged before setting it aside. Chase was walking around the room, lips pursed as he inspected small bits of incomplete machinery from a safe distance.

“It's hardly a _home._ ” Chase muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes at a pulsating wire that was strewn from one end of the room to the other. Jack snorted at the warlord, rolling up the papers on the desk deftly.

“You've got that right.” he agreed, grabbing a scuffed poster tube and sliding the blueprints inside. “It's a basement. Where you put stuff you've forgotten about. Extra dishes, old toys...” he sighed, capping the tube. “...and, funny enough, you're youngest son.” he stood. “But that's e--” Jack ran smack dab into Chase; the human stumbled back, nearly hitting the table.

The warlord was silent, eyebrows drawn and furrowed together while he tried to muffle the disgust that was inching its way into his features. He slowly lifted a hand and tucked a piece of wayward hair behind Jack's ear. Chase's eyes flicked back and forth across Jack's features. It was as if the immortal was searching the human's face for something and couldn't find it.

“What's up?” Jack questioned, cocking an eyebrow; his mind causally reminded him that he hadn't plucked them in over a week. “No offence, but this is getting kind of weird.”

“You shouldn't let their opinions affect you.” Chase muttered, turning Jack's head. “They've no power over you. You're the one who has to live with yourself, whilst _they_ on the other hand, are optional.”

“Trying to be motivational?” Jack teased, feeling a thumb gently rub along his jaw. “Could it be that you're actually worried about me?”

“I'm worried about this illness that has taken over you.” Chase replied; he moved closer, now inches from the human. "You're personality isn't one that dulls easily. This mood is, at the very least, concerning.” A lump had gathered in Jack's throat and he tried his best to swallow it before speaking.

“So...that was a yes then.”

“Yes, that was a _yes._ I am decently concerned about your well-being. Is that so hard to believe?” Chase's face relaxed minutely at the quiet desire for affection in Jack's voice 

“I mean, a little bit. You've tried to kind of, kick me to the curb for _years_ now.” Jack muttered, trying to pull his face from Chase's grip but failing. The warlord let out a quiet hum at Jack's observation. “What makes now different than then? That's all I'm wondering. Why go through all this trouble?”

“Gather what you need now, and send your robots for the rest.” Chase replied, letting go of Jack's face. His eyes swept through the dimly lit room, looking pointedly at the dark shadows that filled up every empty space and corner. “I'd rather not spend too much time in this place.” Jack rolled his eyes—he shouldn't of expected any sort of answer from Chase.

“You and me both.”

 

 

After a bit of set-up, Jack had a small assembly line of Jackbots buzzing around Chase's castle, bringing piece after piece of his lab into the building with the help of the Golden Tiger Claws. Jack was standing off to the side, directing them towards the space that Chase had begrudgingly allotted to him for his lab.

“Are they going to be this noisy for the rest of the evening?” Chase muttered, slipping up beside Jack—the genius let out a small squeak at the warlords sudden reappearance. Straightening himself, Jack rolled his shoulders back in a shrug.

“Probably. There's a lot of stuff to move.” He stuffed his hands into the pockets of the trench coat that he'd picked up from home. Chase had visibly sniffed at it but had kept any snark-laden comments to himself. “The set-up is going to take just as long, if not longer.”

“The set-up?” the warlord questioned, tilting his head. Jack nodded, squinting when a particularly shiny piece of metal caught the light and flashed into his eyes. “Should take a couple days to get things in working order, now that I'm thinking about it. You're castle isn't exactly up to date in relation to things like phone towers and internet. I'm surprised you have electricity. ”

“I prefer it this way.”

“I mean, I realise that.” Jack told him, turning his head to look at the immortal. “But _I_ can't live like this. I'm a child of the digital age, I need first first-world luxuries. I don't even get _phone service_ out here in this wasteland.” Chase snorted at the genius' tone, shaking his head.

“Ridiculous. There are more things to life then tiny, glowing screens.” he told the human, tilting his head up to watch the Jackbots bring in more bits and pieces; Jack wondered if the warlord was thinking of how they might spill over into the rest of the castle, being found here and there amongst his things.

“I never said there wasn't. You also have the smell of freshly soldered metal and grease, that satisfying hum of an engine you built yourself coming to life,” Jack inhaled deeply, “I know that really isn't your thing though.”

“But it is _your_ thing, and it sounds like it will be enough to keep you occupied while you keep residence here.” Chase told him, arms folding behind his back; out of the side of Jack's eye, he _swore_ he could see the immortal's eyes ghosting along his frame. “You haven't eaten today.”

“Oh, uh, no. I haven't.” Jack agreed. “Must have forgotten in all of this.” he gestured at the robots buzzing and clanking back and forth above them. Chase let out a noise of discontentment at the revelation.

“Your robots can take care of this mess for a little while, don't you agree?” Chase's hand shot out to grip Jack's elbow. He was tugging him and leading him away from the organised chaos. Jack didn't have time to open his mouth to whine; not that he thought the immortal would even _care._

Chase's kitchen was something of a modern marvel—seeing it, all doubts of why Chase had installed the little bit of electricity in the building that he had were erased. Eyes following the dark tile, he let his gaze wander over the state of the art stove and fridge that were settled amongst marble countertops.

“You have a _really_ nice kitchen. Do you even use it?” Jack asked as he was tugged to the table and forced to sit down in one of the wooden chairs. Chase flicked a lock of Jack's hair from his face absentmindedly.

“While it's not _required_ that I eat, I do still enjoy the taste of food.” The warlord told Jack, standing mere inches from the genius, fingers clenched into a tight fist at his side. Even standing still, Chase projected an air of ownership and arrogance that applied to everything in the room—Jack included.

It wasn't long until a feline warrior slunk into the kitchen, head bowed in absolute submission. Jack pursed his lips and waited for their unspoken conversation to end. With a quiet, muttered complaint, the human turned back to the table and stretched his leather-clad arms so that the lay in contrast with the wood beneath them.

Jack drug chipping nails along the smooth finish, scratching at the slick surface with a disinterested sigh. He _was_ hungry, but he had so much _else_ to do. In his mind, he was already totaling the amount of time he'd wasted that day. It was giving him a headache.

“You're thinking too much.” Chase whispered, dangerously close to his ear. Jack yelped, rocking the chair he was in back and nearly toppling it to the floor. Luckily, Chase caught the chair in strong hands, righting it immediately. Detaching from his shoulders, fingers slid into Jack's hair and tugged his head back so Chase could capture his gaze.

“I do that a lot.” Jack told him, voice raising an octave when he realised how close the warlord was. His fingers were hot against the genius' scalp and a shot of fear darted through Jack—was Chase's preheat affecting him again? He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

“It isn't necessary.” Chase grunted, tugging Jack's head back further. “Ming will feed you something adequate.” the immortals other hand came up and swept up the pale column of Jack's throat, petting the bruised bite marks affectionately. “I'll return this evening, hopefully when the mess you've made of my castle is cleaned up.”

“Where are you going?” Jack asked; it was unlikely he was going to be given any sort of answer, but it never hurt to ask. Chase rolled his eyes at the question, cupping the humans neck. Leaning over him, Chase kissed the corner of Jack's mouth. The human sunk lower in his chair, heels scraping against the floor as calloused hands held him up by his head.

“A Shen Gong Wu has activated and I've no intention of letting the monks take possession of it.” he  let go of Jack, straightening himself. The human sat up in the chair with care, scrambling for just a moment before his boots caught purchase; his typical, neatly ordered thoughts had all scattered in Chase's presence and were just now  creeping back from the corners of his mind. Jack turned in the chair so that he could face the warlord.

“I'll try and have everything put together by the time you get back.” Jack offered after a moment of confused silence at the gentle kiss. “No promises.”

“I've very little faith in promises, Spicer.” Chase told him. “The castle is yours to explore at your leisure. My warriors have been instructed to assist you if you require it.” And then Chase was gone as if he were never there—Jack blinked a few times, brows furrowing at the empty space.

“How the hell does he do that?” Jack asked no one in particular, lips turning down into a frown. With no obvious answer in sight, he carefully turned back to the table in front of him. It was empty, barren of any true colour or décor. With a careful sigh, he propped his head in his hands, the pressure of Chase's lips still present on his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> The Shrink Thinks by Mal Blum
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	6. Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder that this fic is unbeta'd!

  
  
Jack decided, firmly, that he was going to explore the castle; well, that was if Ming was going to let him out of the kitchen.

“Look, you and I both know I'm not finishing that plate.” Jack argued, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at the feline. “You can't just keep me in here until I do.” Ming's ears flicked in disinterest, still standing in front of the doorway with no intent to move. “Come on, please?” The feline stood, head inclining towards the half-eaten food that was left on Jack's lunch plate. Jack's boots thudded on the floor in a frustrated stomp; he was about two seconds from throwing a tantrum about the unfinished meal, when Ming cocked their head to the side.

Claws clacked on tile as Ming walked towards Jack and butt his head against the humans knees. Jack refused to move for only a moment, a low snarl reminding him of how dangerous the warrior was. He let himself be pushed back until he hit his chair, nearly knocking it over. Ming continued to stare at him, and Jack unwillingly sat down in the wooden seat, once against faced with the task of eating the rest of the meal.

“I hate you, I hope you know that.” Jack hissed, picking up a fork and glaring at the food in front of him. “Could you like, microwave it or something first? It's cold.” he asked Ming, picking up the plate and offering it to the cat.

It still sent chills up his spine, the way that Chase's warriors could slip from cat to human and vice versa quicker than he could blink; Jack let out an undignified squeak at the suddenness, retracting his arm, plate and all.

“If you'd have eaten it when it was warm, I wouldn't need to.” Ming told him, voice soft and husky like the whispering of under brush rustling in the wind. “You know very well that I'm to keep you within the kitchen until you finish your meal. I've no disillusion as to why you've been brought here, Jack Spicer. No one does.”

“Does the entire castle know or something?” Jack muttered bitterly, listening to the sound of the microwave hum in the background. He briefly noted that there were no windows in the kitchen, and he had barely seen any on the short walk here. Windows were a structural weakness, he supposed.

“You must be kept safe, so yes. It isn't often that the Master takes on a consort.” the microwave beeped, and the warmed plate was brought over to the table. “There's no need to be ashamed, or upset with this knowledge. It is a great honour.”

“I know, but it's only temporary.” Jack mumbled, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of broccoli. Ming cocked his head to the side, looking perplexed.

“Jack, there is no such thing as a temporary consort.” Ming folded his hands together. Jack looked up at the warrior, frowning. Ming's face had relaxed, becoming peaceful and understanding.“In your exhausted state, you must not have understood the Master. A consort is similar to that of a life partner. One doesn't take one with the same flippant attitude as you would take a lover.”

“That's ridiculous.” Jack told him, narrowing his eyes. “Chase doesn't even like me. I'm just convenient, which is about what it's always boiled down to.” he took a grouchy bite of the vegetable, ignoring the feline warrior. God he hated broccoli. Looked like a tiny tree, tasted like a tiny tree. “Aren't you a little soft to be one of his warriors anyway?”

“Soft?” Ming questioned; they hadn't moved an inch.

“Like. Soft. Nice, I guess.” Jack was slowly finishing his plate, kicking his feet.

“Ah, Jack, you were treated with animosity before because you were not welcome. Due to recent events, now you are.” Ming informed him. “Are you not pleased with the idea of remaining by the Master's side? I was under the impression that you were fond of him.”

“Look, that's not the issue.” Jack told Ming, letting his eyes follow the line of his plate. “Man, I...just, Ming. Ming, he doesn't like me. It's all a side-effect of this heat thing he's got going on. I'm just convenient, because he knows I won't say no.” he shook his head, placing his fork down. “I'm not upset about it, it's just that that's the reality of the situation I'm in.” he shook his head. “I really can't finish this.”

A hand slunk between him and his plate, pulling it away.

“Perhaps you cannot.” Ming told him quietly. “Would you like to rest? You don't sound well.”

“Wait, are you going to really let me leave?” Jack asked, head jerking up. Ming nodded. “You're the best.”

 

It was hours later before Jack saw the warlord—he used the term saw in the broadest sense. One moment, he was soldering a piece of metal that had snapped in the midst of the move, and the next he was pinned to the wall by a large, unyielding warlord.

“Hello.” Chase greeted warmly, face inches from Jack's. The human attempted to let out a greeting, but his response died in his throat when he felt a hand fiddling with his belt. His stomach sank slightly; the attention was nice, of course, but his own words haunted him. Chase had picked him because he wouldn't say no. “You don't seem pleased to see me.”

“I, sorry, you kind of spooked me is all.” Jack told him, laughing and hoping it sounded genuine. “I was in the zone.” Chase narrowed his eyes, head tilting to the side with a thoughtful hum.

“You're worried that I intend to take you again.” Chase guessed; Jack darted his eyes away and drew his bottom lip into his mouth. That was better than admitting the truth. “You aren't ready for that, not after how rough I was yesterday. I would like to thank you, properly, for accepting my deal on such short notice, however.” Jack's belt was undone and slipped free from belt loops. It was set neatly on the ground beside him.

“You don't have to do anything else, I mean--” fingers slid beneath the waistband of his skinny jeans, playing with the material. The slid down to fiddle with the silver button, popping it from its place.

“You're correct. I don't have to do anything else—this wasn't part of our arrangement.” Jeans, followed by boxers, slid down his thighs, revealing the pale skin beneath. It didn't take long for Chase to free the humans cock, palming it gently with gloved fingers. Jack let out a low whimper, reaching a hand back to steady himself against the wall. “But I wish too; all you need to do is let me.”

Jack didn't know what to say to that; so he remained quiet, pupils dilating as fingers wrapped around his cock, tugging at it gently. Jack let out a gentle whimper at the touch, eyelids threatening to drift close as he fought back a gasp. The gloves that Chase wore were some fabric foreign to Jack's skin in the best way, and the feeling of the cloth dragging over his cock was one that made him want to whimper and whine.

“Mm, I think I can do better than this.” Chase breathed; he slipped a hand around Jack's back to hold him steady. The warlord proceeded to kiss the head of Jack's cock, smearing precum on his lips. Chase tilted his head up, licking the fluid from his lips with a hungry glint in his eye that made Jack want to keel over—Chase couldn't be looking at him like that. It was impossible.

Pleasure popped in his belly like freshly lit firecrackers as Chase took Jack's cock in his mouth, laving his tongue over the head and lapping at the fresh stream of precum that was slipping from the thin slit there. It had Jack burying his fingers in Chase's hair, tugging at the black locks—whether it was to remove or encourage the warlord was anyone's debate—but it didn't stop him. Instead, Chase began to suck and bob, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of the dick in his mouth.

“Oh god, Chase.” Jack whimpered; Chase chuckled, sending a shockwave of pleasure straight to Jack's crotch, robbing his brain of any unnecessary blood and directing it elsewhere. He was nearly bent over the warlord now, panting lightly. “Fuck.” his fingers twisted further into the warlords hair. Chase grunted at Jack, tightening his grip and pressing his nose against the soft patch of red hair at the base of Jack's dick.

When Jack was about to come, Chase slid his mouth off of the humans cock, and wrapped a hand around the base. The human let out a pathetic, begging mewl at the sudden lack of warmth. Chase stood up, hungrily capturing the humans lips. Jack wanted to be grossed out or offended by the fact that he could taste himself on the warlords tongue, but instead he groaned, making room for the insistent tongue to press into his mouth.

“Do you deserve to cum?” Chase asked in a rough growl when he pulled away. Jack frowned, taking a moment to try and understand the nature of the question. Why would Chase ask something like that after he'd instigated the entire exchange?

“Ah, I don't know.” Jack replied, trying to catch his breath. The hand around his cock lightly squeezed and he let out a cracked moan. “I'd like too.”

“You do deserve it. Say that you do.” the warlord murmured. “Say that you deserve to cum.” his voice rose as if giving and order, followed by a rough pump that had Jack throwing back his head and nearly knocking it against the wall. His legs were trembling with the effort it took to keep him standing.

“I..I deserve it.” Jack panted out, relieved when Chase began to move his hand. “I deserve to cum, fuck yes I do.” the immortal let out an approving growl, beginning to fist the genius in earnest.

“And why do you deserve it?” Chase demanded; Jack must of looked confused, because Chase was kissing him again, claws digging into Jack's side. “Tell me.” he hissed against the human's lips.

“Because, uh,” Jack's vision was swimming and he could barely focus, let alone come up with a reason for the warlord, “Because you said that I do?” he tried; Chase's hand stilled for a moment, and golden eyes stared into red with a mix of both surprise and mirth. They softened back into lust with little more than a blink.

“Mm, not quite right, Spicer.” he jerked his hand up, getting a strangled moan. “But it's something I can certainly work with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Mercy by Jacob Sutherland
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	7. Cubic Boron Arsenide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder, this fic is unbeta'd.

Chase was wiping his hand off as Jack recovered in his chair, wondering what just happened. He was looking at Chase, pleasure still buzzing through him when the warlord looked up. His eyes were still dark with lust, yet there was nothing sexual in the way he came over to the human.

“You need to eat dinner.” It was an order. Jack stumbled to his feet, trying to remind himself that the ground could hurt him if he wasn't careful. Especially with the number of wires that were strewn about his lab, each connecting to something important and equally inconsequential.

“What are we having?” Jack questioned, stiffening when he felt a hand gently hook around his waist. Chase was sniffing at him inquisitively as they stepped in time; the warlord was leading him out of the room, never moving his head from where it hovered above Jack's head.

Jack cleared his throat.

“Do, I...smell weird? I know I've been tucked away in there for awhile. I hope I don't smell gross or anything...” his words trailed off as Chase dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You smell fine.” Chase soothed, fingers digging a bit into Jack's hip. “Simply different. It's a good thing, I assure you.”

“Different as in...more like you?” Jack questioned, hands coming together, fingers interlocking and fiddling with each other. Chase chuckled, downright _chuckled,_ at Jack.

“Indeed. I've got to say, it's taking easier to you than I thought.” Another kiss, getting a shudder from the human. Thick fingers placed themselves under his jaw and tipped it up; Chase  pressed their mouths together gently, lapping at Jack's lips for permission. Jack hesitated briefly before opening his mouth.

Chase's tongue was hot; well, _all_ of him was hot. But especially his tongue. As soon as it was granted access, Jack was pulled tight to the immortal, head turned forcefully by a hand so that Chase could have complete command of the kiss, shoving sloppily against Jack's tongue and cheeks; it was like he was _tasting_ him.

Jack loved it.

He _loved_ the way that he was helpless to the mind-blowing kiss. The genius lifted his hands and ran them up Chase's shirt, fisting his fingers in the fabric and pressing back with as much gusto as he could. Chase let out a pleased rumble, letting his hand wander from Jack's hip so that it could rest on his lower back.

“You accept me so easily.” Chase whispered against his lips.

“You're easy to accept. Never let anyone say that Jack gave up the chance of a lifetime.” Jack told him, trying to catch his breath. Chase's lips were on his again, not even bothering to ask permission before thrusting his tongue in. Jack scrabbled at his shirt, letting out a shuddering groan at the feeling. Chase slid a hand up to tease Jack's nipple, lightly circling it through his tee.

“Dinner is something simple.” Chase finally told him, licking his tongue along Jack's bottom lip. “Normally I'd have you eat something hardy, but Ming told me that the heavy lunch that had been prepared was too hard on your stomach.” Chase's fingers lingered on the flat plane of Jack's belly, pressing his thumb against it in soothing circles.

“Yeah, I couldn't eat all of it.” Jack muttered.

“Did you get sufficient rest before you ran off to play in your lab?” Chase questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Jack rolled his eyes and tried to walk ahead of the warlord, but was tugged back. A hand slid up to cup his jaw, putting a light pressure on the humans jaw.

“I did.” Jack lied in response, feeling the fingers ghost down the light stubble on his face and rub at the scratchy hairs. “Took a nice long nap.” Chase shook his head, releasing Jack's face.

“You're a terrible liar.” Chase murmured, returning to their slow walk to the kitchen; he seemed overly protective of Jack, even on the short journey. As if he were afraid that the human was going to break if left unattended or unguarded. “I expect you to sleep well this evening, and remain in bed for the better part of tomorrow.”

“What?” Jack questioned astutely, eyes narrowing and brows drawing low over his eyes. “That doesn't make any sense, I'm perfectly fine.” Chase let out a rumbled warning, a soft clicking rising in his throat. Jack visibly recoiled from the noise.

“Because you may think you are well, but you've barely eaten today, and you tossed and turned last night as if the sheets were trying to strangle you.” Chase replied easily. “You're running on pure delusion and possibly _spite_ at this point.”

“I don't think that's a thing the human body can run on, Chase.” Jack argued immediately. Chase snorted, ignoring Jack's protest. “I'm not going to go to bed after dinner.” the warlord spared him an exasperated look. “I'm just saying. I have a lot of work to do in the lab. Over half a dozen wires need to be split, my desktop hasn't been unpacked, and the lighting in your lair is horrible on the eyes.” he ran a hand through his hair; he paused. Something was off.

It took him roughly a minute to realise that it was a lack of goggles. He smacked his forehead, cursing himself. Jack had intended to grab them when they returned to his house. Chase grabbed his hand and shoved it away from his face, lips turned down in distaste.

“I didn't grab my goggles.” Jack whined with a pout. Chase cocked an eyebrow and hooked around something on his neck. Embarrassment flooded Jack's veins and cheeks. “Don't look at me like that. I...well, we all forget things sometimes.”

“I don't.” Chase replied.

“By 'we' I meant the human population.” Jack told him dryly; this pulled a chuckle from the warlord who carefully lifted the goggles from where they rested near Jack's collarbone. He hummed for a moment, fiddling with them.

“These are horrendous.” Chase finally decided, pushing them up on Jack's forehead securely. “And they smell disgusting.”

“No, _you_ smell disgusting.” the genius told him, reaching up to adjust them. Chase leaned over and nipped at his fingers playfully. “Do you know where these hands have been recently?” Jack questioned, pulling them away. “These hands have been all up in the body of a Jackbot. Grease, oil, questionable globs of goop.” Chase's noses scrunched in disgust. “Probably some blood.”

“And why would the inside of one of your robots contain blood?”

“Well, I was working on a broken one—lots of pieces had been knocked around, chest had been kicked in by the monks. So shrapnel, I guess. Had to clean it all out, see what was salvageable, see what wasn't.” he was babbling now, he knew he was. But it'd been so long since he'd had the opportunity to talk about his interests with another sentient being. He couldn't stop himself. “But the evening before the fight, I'd found this article on using cubic boron arsenide to help cool heating units; you see, microelectronic devices, they heat up to unimaginable levels. And that's a problem that can cause any number of issues with the wiring inside. Primarily a fire.”

“I see.” Chase told him, brows furrowed together, obviously confused. Jack continued as if he hadn't heard him.

“Bit of testing proved the theory true enough but I didn't want to take any chances, so I built a thin, mesh wall in between the microelectronics and coated it in a non-flammable, synthetic foam.”

“Did...” Chase paused, trying to collect his thoughts. “...did the boron perform poorly in combat?” Jack shook his head, beaming from ear to ear.

“Not at all. It did an excellent job—however when the chest of the Jackbot was caved in, it destroyed all of the circuitry, however the spray foam softened the damage to the inner workings. Besides a few nicked wires and a lot of bent metal, everything turned out okay. Just have to relocate a few systems, reprogram the bot, and...” he paused, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. “...well, I feel like I should use a _lot_ more spray foam. Internal padding could do a lot in the way of saving me money.” he cocked his hip out. “Maybe not spray foam. But something soft. If I unlock the shock absorption protocol and reroute it to something similar to the foam, it might increase the damage that my bots are able to take before they go down--”

Jack had begun to slip past Chase, back to his lab. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back towards the kitchen.

“After dinner.” Chase told him. “Then you may run off. For a few hours.” he paused. “And perhaps you can teach me a bit more about this compound. It sounds like a rather useful discovery.” Jack's face lit up, smile growing on his face until it hurt his cheeks.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> Make A Wish by gugudan
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	8. Fold Me Up; Compression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder that this fic is unbeta'd.

Chase tried to remain interested, but Jack could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't getting any enjoyment from the explanation of how a drive core could hypothetically work. Jack paused mid-rant, flashing a hesitant smile at Chase.

“You, uh, probably have better things to do then listen to me.” He tried, shuffling boot clad feet against the stone flooring. Chase's shoulders eased; tension flooded from them and his arms fell to his sides from where they were locked around his back. “Thanks for listening, by the way.”

“It is no trouble.” Chase replied. “It is only right that I see what makes you tick.” he tilted his head up, nose screwing up in distaste. “No matter if it is loud and smells horrendous.” The human rolled his eyes, taking a seat at his workbench. Chase stood there for a moment, eyeing Jack.

“What?” Jack asked, confused at the warlords expression.

“It is bed time, Jack. Put up your work.” Chase informed, raising an eyebrow. Jack thrust his bottom lip out in a pout, eyebrows furrowing. “Don't look at me like that. Clean up.”

“I'm not going to bed. It's like ten.” Jack told the immortal, aware of how close Chase was getting to him, eyes sharp at the human's challenge. Inches from him, Jack saw the barest hint of fangs behind the warlords lips. “Look, you can drag me to the bedroom, but I can't just go to bed. I'm not tired.”

“Then I will exhaust you.” An arm snapped around his waist and Jack's stomach turned in dizzying cartwheels as he was hoisted over the immortals shoulder. Armour dug into his gut, pressing against him sharply through his shirt. He thumped a hand on Chase's back, trying to wriggle free.

“Let me go.” Jack demanded in a huff, pushing against Chase's gardbrace. “You cannot be serious right now.” The arm curled around his midsection tightened, daring Jack to try and escape him. The human scowled, going limp and letting his arms hang down. Chase didn't relinquish his hold on Jack; instead he kept him pinned tightly as he strolled through the castle, face void of expression.

Jack made sure to let Chase know how uncomfortable he was, whining with each step the immortal took—he wasn't even exaggerating. Each step pressed his belly against the blunt edge of  Chase's gardbrace. Chase didn't seem to mind; whether it was because he genuinely didn't care about the genius's discomfort or he'd just tuned him out, it was mildly offensive to Jack.

“Are you even listening to me?” Jack demanded as he was carried into Chase's bedroom. The warlord slid the human off his shoulder, setting him on his feet. Hands smoothed over his shoulders, caressing the skin through the thick leather. Jack was frowning at the immortal, lips drawing into a thin, pursed line.

“I am listening. I just haven't heard anything that I care to acknowledge.” Chase finally replied, fingers drawing along the tall collar. They dipped down, claws dragging against the cloth directly over Jack's heart. “Complaining about the inevitable doesn't garner my sympathy.”

“It makes me feel better.” Jack argued. “Knowing that I at least tried to change your mind.” Chase scoffed at the statement, much to the human's chagrin. “What?”

“I find it funny how you can say that so easily about another, but couldn't manage to even try to change your own mind about walking into that jungle.” The warlord shook his head, the lamplight catching his hair and dancing along the strands in a shining dance. Jack dropped his eyes, fingers coming together to fiddle with each other. “As dense as you are, even you must have known that you had a slim chance of succeeding, let alone returning.”

“That's different.” Jack told Chase quietly. The days excitement was flushed from his system in an instant. An invisible weight settled across his shoulders and crawled into his chest, making itself at home in the empty space. With a shrug, he pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the end of the bed.

Chase's eyes followed him as he moved over to the armoire—the warlord wanted him to sleep, fine. He was feeling like staying in bed for a couple days. Eyes cast downward, he let his hands ghost over a pair of worn sweatpants. _Maybe forever._

 “You're upset.” Chase observed.

“Not necessarily.” he responded with a shrug. “Just don't care enough to argue with you. Not worth it right now.” Jack tugged his tee up and off of him; with an uncaring fling, it flew across the room and landed with a crumple on the floor.

Chase narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything more as the human finished stripping down. He quickly redressed in a pair of heavy sweatpants, and a grease-stained shirt that was two-sizes too big for him. It smelled of his lab, of long nights pretending he didn't exist and fading amongst twisted wires. It was home, even if it was a bad one.

A hand laid itself on Jack's hip, causing the genius to jump. The fingers held him fast as a nose forced Jack's head up so it could bury itself in his neck. Jack sighed softly, but didn't reject the immortal. How could he? At least part of the attention he received from the older man was positive, and that was a hell of a lot more than he was getting before.

“Do you desire comfort?” Chase questioned; he had abandoned his armour silently, and his chest radiated heat against Jack's back. The genius let his shoulders fall in a hopeless shrug.

“I probably don't deserve it.” Jack replied, scratching his knee absent-mindedly. Chase hissed against his skin, nails digging into the humans hip. “I'll be okay. It'll pass.”

“But does the wound ever heal? Because it seems more like this illness picks and chooses when it pains you.” Jack didn't answer, staring at the floor. It was perfectly smooth and seemed endless beneath his feet. He imagined melting into it, becoming one with the cold stone.

An open-mouthed kiss caught his jaw, and his attention. Fangs pinched skin between them as lips traveled down, beckoning blood to rise to the surface of the humans skin. Jack tried to pull his head away, not in the mood for the warlord to play with him.

“Hold still.” Chase snapped. Jack sighed and went still.

Lips began to tease him again; it felt like Chase was trying to excite him, but the human couldn't bring himself to care. The warlord's free hand splayed itself across Jack's clothed belly, stroking it gently as he continued to mouth at Jack's neck and jaw, hissing and clicking at him when he didn't react.

Jack was tugged to the bed and pushed upon it. He let hands manoeuvre him how they wanted, Chase abandoning his neck in favour of tucking him beneath a heavy layer of blankets. Jack's eyes threatened to slip closed at the warmth.

“It seems you are far worse off than I originally thought.” Chase murmured softly; Jack grunted and let out a soft breath, pressing his cheek against the cool pillow. Thick fingers carefully brushed Jack's cheek, prodding at the soft skin. “I apologise if anything I said triggered this.” Jack wanted to tell him that it was fine, that he was right. Jack was a coward when it came to sticking up to himself. “Is there anything I can do to ease your suffering?”

Instead, he just shrugged, feeling the weight of the blankets shift against him. He would be sweating to death, once Chase joined for him; even now, he was close to burning up. But it was the good kind of heat, like sitting in front of a campfire on a chilly night.

“I wish that you could.” Jack said after a moment. “But I can't even help myself. I tried to do that and I almost got myself killed, like you said.” _Maybe that'd have been better._ His mind whispered at him. Jack curled into himself underneath the blanket, jaw clenching. Shaking his head, he pressed his cheek against the pillow harder.

Chase's fingers wandered to press against the bottom of his jaw, tilting his face up.

“Talk to me.” Chase ordered.

“About what?” Jack asked, squeezing his eyes closed. His chest was tightening now, trapping his emotions with himself. It was a twister of accusations, telling him everything he didn't want to hear. Calling him useless, a fucktoy at best to Chase. Broken. Stupid. _Worthless_.

“Anything you'd like.” the warlord told him, wiping his thumb along Jack's cheek and catching the tear that had squeezed out. “Nothing, babble if you'd like. Simply speak to me. Suffering is best bore in the company of words, even if it's not expressed within them.” Jack cracked an eye open. He swallowed hard, searching his mind for something interesting to talk about. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

“Did you know that there's enough DNA in the average human to stretch from the sun to Pluto and back seventeen times?” Jack asked quietly; the warlord shook his head, taking a knee so that his face was even with Jack's.

“I did not. How many miles is that?” Chase questioned, folding his legs beneath him, keeping his eyes trained on Jack's face. Pulling the blanket up over his mouth, Jack let out a soft hum.

“Three-point-six _billion_ miles.” Jack responded, watching Chase consider this. He nodded after a moment.

“That is quite a long ways away. Why have scientists deemed this necessary to share with the public? Do they intend to stretch a human's DNA that far? I find it hard to believe that they could accomplish such a feat—I can't even tear a man into a thousand pieces, let alone six billion.” Chase crossed his arms over his chest, further pondering his own question. Jack chuckled at the puzzled expression. “Don't laugh at me, my question is a viable one.”

“I never said it wasn't. But they aren't going to stretch someone that far. It's just a fun fact.”

“I see.” Chase uncrossed his arms, cocking his head to the side. “Do you have any more of these facts? Trivial little things similar in nature? I'd like to hear what other nonsense humans find relevant.”

“Oh boy, I have tons.” The weight hadn't lifted, and hadn't lessened. It remained heavy in Jack's chest, unwilling to move—but his breath came easier to him now. The tightness in his chest unravelled, blossoming into tiny pockets of sadness that radiated through him. Maybe Chase was right.

Setting a grim, focused expression on his face, Jack began to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> Conversations by Watsky
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	9. He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I just wanted to leave a note here to remind you that I would really love to know if you're enjoying this story! I do a lot of research and spend a lot of time writing on my fics, so it'd mean the world if you'd comment below!
> 
> Kind reminder that this fic is unbeta'd ^0^

Jack wanted to say he was surprised by Chase the next morning—he'd tucked Jack tightly beneath his blankets after he bathed, giving him strict orders to remain in bed for the day. The human had stuck his tongue out in defiance, which had only rewarded him with an encompassing kiss that had robbed him of his ability to think. It hadn't helped that Jack had mentioned feeling queasy that morning, and had made it known to the warlord. 

“How am I supposed to stay in bed all day?” Jack said in a huff, kicking his legs within the confining blankets. He definitely didn't want to stay in the bed until Chase came back, especially with absolutely nothing to do. He let out an unhappy groan and slammed his fists on either side of the bed beside him and kicked his legs again. 

Jack's eyes flicked up at the sound of the door creaking open, his chest squeezing slightly in anxiety. It eased when Ming slipped through the door, a tray of food in his hands. It had a number of mismatched foods laid upon it. Ming clicked their tongue at Jack when the human tried to crane his neck, attempting to see what was on it. 

“I have been told that you aren't feeling well.”  They told Jack. “Can you sit up?” Jack let out a soft huff of irritation. 

“My stomach was upset this morning, I'm not  _ invalid. _ ” Jack told Ming, pulling himself up. Once suitably positioned, placing the tray across his knees. “Soup, jello, bread and...what is this?” Jack picked up the glass—it definitely wasn't water. 

“I...do believe it is some sort of citrus drink.” Ming replied, eyebrows furrowing. “For your stomach.” Jack nodded, tilting it this way and that before taking a sip. He flinched back at the powerful taste, too strong to be any name brand soda. His empty stomach clenched at the first taste, but eased after a moment. 

“Thanks Ming.” Jack told them, picking up one of the small rolls in front of him. “So, am I really going to be confined to this room for the rest of the day?” Ming nodded at him, interlacing their hands and watching Jack carefully. Jack grunted, grouchily pulling the soft bread apart. 

“It's for your health, Jack. I assure you it's not to hurt you or upset you.” Ming told him, shifting on their feet. “I can perhaps bring you a book, or some parchment and a pen? Something to occupy your mind or hands whilst you rest?” 

Jack's lips tilted down into a thoughtful frown, eyes unfocused. He flinched as the back of Ming's hand pressed to his forehead, testing his temperature. The feline warrior let out a soft noise, chastising him. 

“I guess that's better than just sitting around—are you sure I can't have my phone or something?” Jack muttered, feeling Ming comb his hair back with their fingers, massaging his scalp in a soothing rub. 

“If you'd like, I can try and fetch it for you.” Ming told him, pulling their hand away. “However, I request that you finish the food on your tray first before I do so.” They tapped the metal of the tray, before pulling themselves away. Jack snorted, turning to the soup in front of him. 

“Bargaining with me—well, lucky for you, I am  _ starving. _ ” Jack teased; he was fairly hungry that morning, even with the state his stomach that morning. Ming's face became troubled instantly. 

“Starving? Do you require more food then?” Ming questioned. “I did notice that you were rather frail—did you not have the opportunity to eat well before coming here?” The human let out a short laugh at the warriors concern. 

“It's an idiom. I'm just really hungry is all.” Jack told them, though the concern in Ming's face didn't ease. “And I am  _ not  _ frail.”

“You are certainly not as well as you were when I first met you years ago.” Ming told him. “Please, if you require anything extra to eat, don't hesitate to ask. The master wishes you to be comfortable and well-fed.” Jack waved a hand at them; the soup was warm, but not necessarily hot. Gingseng, dates, and chicken all swam together in what looked to be some sort of healthy, spring soup. 

“Good. This is really good.” Jack mumbled through a mouthful, scooping more into his mouth. “Did you make this?” Ming nodded once again, offering him a small smile. “You did a really good job.” 

“Why thank you—I have spent many years cooking for the master, and it is a pleasure cooking for you as well.” Jack reached forward for his drink and took a large swig; it was still strong, but he drank it anyway. “I also would like to inform you that I have brought your concerns to the master.” 

“My...concerns?” Jack questioned, eyeing the jello on his tray, a meat leaden spoon hovering between his bowl and his mouth. “What concerns?” Ming reached behind him, adjusting his pillow slightly. 

“About your position as the masters consort. I expressed that you believed yourself a temporary addition to the master's life--” Jack's spoon dropped from his hand, and he slowly turned his head to look at the feline warrior. 

“ _ What. _ ” Jack whispered, mouth barely moving as horror set over him. “Ming, you can't just do that. Fuck.” he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the viciously red strands. “Thanks, you know, for giving him something  _ else  _ to sneer at me about after this is over.” Ming frowned at him, gently laying a hand on Jack's shoulder. 

Ming didn't say anything for a moment, face flashing between a multitude of emotions. It switched from concerned, to confused, and finally settled on comforting. 

“I am unaware of what I've done wrong in this situation—I simply wanted to have him reassure you.” Ming rubbed their hand across Jack's back. “Jack, would it make you feel better to know that he was concerned as well?”

“No.” Jack grunted, turning his head away from Ming. “God, when did you tell him?”

“This morning, directly after he left you.” Ming replied simply. “There will be no backlash from this, I promise. I'm sorry I've caused you distress.” Jack shrugged, turning his attention back to the meal in front of him. 

Chase now knew that he wanted something more than just to be with him during his heat. He was truly fucked over now—Chase could easily use this to his advantage. He could change his mannerisms to be far sweeter than he was now, be far more gentle. Manipulate Jack until right after his heat and then dash his hopes against the rocks without a second thought. 

Jack couldn't remember when Ming's hand had left his back, but the next time he looked up, the warrior was gone. The genius let out a soft grumbled and pushed his empty bowl away from him. With his luck, Ming wouldn't return with his phone at all, and had simply told him he would to placate him. 

Halfway through his jello, the door opened again. But it wasn't the slow creak of before, but a confident shove that startled Jack even more than the quiet whine of the door before. Jack's eyes jumped up. Chase. He nearly choked on the jello in his mouth; Chase waited until he stopped coughing before crossing the room. He did  _ not  _ look happy.

“Uh, hey.” Jack squeaked out, letting his eyes fall back to look at his nearly empty tray. “You look like you've had a bad day.” Chase said nothing, staring at Jack with an unamused frown. “Something happen?”

“Finish your lunch, Jack.” he ordered. Jack shrunk back against the pillows and focused on the food in his hands, swallowing the now cloying-taste of the desert. After a moment, Chase folded his arms behind his back. “Are you feeling any better from this morning?”

“I am. A little bit. The food helps.” Jack answered quietly. What was the warlord so angry about? Chase approached the bed, looking down at Jack with a cock of his head. 

“It's nice to see that you're eating. I was afraid you'd be sick this evening.” 

“You're giving me the fifth degree here Chase, what's up? Ready to kick me out?” Jack teased, wondering if that would be a better ending. “I can't promise that I'll stop being a nuisance if you keep me.” 

“Nothing quite as drastic. I simply have something that I need to discuss with you.” his voice was cold, and clipped. 

“It's not going to become a problem.” Jack mumbled. Chase narrowed his eyes. “I promise. I know that it's not possible.” A hand snaked down and cupped his jaw, turning it sharply so that he could look at the warlord. There was anger, yes, but up close Jack could see the concern in his face as well. 

“You're on medication. And yet you didn't bring it with you when you went after your things. Why?” his hand moved gently, cupping his cheek. Jack swallowed—this was almost worse than being confronted about wanting to be more than a one-off. 

“I...forgot?” Jack tried, knowing it sounded like the lie that it was. “It's not that important. I mean, I'll be okay. I tend to be okay—just get down sometimes.” The hand on his jaw tightened once more. 

“You do not  _ forget  _ these things.” Chase snapped. “You left them on purpose—looking at them, you barely took them as it were.”

“I never thought that you'd be one to have faith in modern medicine.” Jack muttered, eyes sliding away from Chase's. The warlord let out a hiss, pressing a thumb against his lips. “I'm sorry.”

“Do  _ not  _ apologise to me. Do not dare.” Chase was getting closer, lips raising in a snarl. “You have willingly placed yourself in danger, under the guise of having  _ forgotten _ ?  And you expect me to just accept that half-assed excuse?” There was a clatter as a bottle was tossed on his tray. “Take them.” Jack opened his mouth to complain, just to have his mouth forcefully captured in a dominate, demanding kiss. Jack let out a quiet sob in shock, trying to pull away. The hand on his jaw snapped around to cup the back of his neck, holding him still so he could shove his tongue in. It was heady and hungry, demanding in only a way that Chase could be. 

“Chase,  _ wait. _ ” Jack whined. He wasn't frightened, per say. Just unsettled. 

“Don't forget, or I will  _ make  _ you take them.” His hand was travelling down his chest. Another kiss, gentle. And then another, his hand tangling in Jack's hair. “Jack.” he murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“I'll try not to forget.” Jack muttered. Chase grabbed one of Jack's hands and tugged it up, placing it over the bottle of medicine. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> We Are Sick (Aaron Campbell Remix) by From Indian Lakes
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	10. Toys To Play With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter, please leave a comment below!

Jack woke up to a kiss to his thigh. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned, a soft, sleepy groan.

“Jack, open your legs wider.” Chase growled unhappily, attempting to shove the goth's legs open. Jack tried to accommodate, running into a mountain of bunched up cloth with one of his legs. Chase snarled softly, shoving the cloth hard enough that the entire blanket slid off the bed and to the floor.

“Mornin'.” Jack slurred, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. They were dry and his voice raspy. Chase pressed another kiss to his thigh, running a hot tongue up the inside of Jack's thigh. “You seem awfully awake.”

“And you seem too tired to fully cooperate.” Chase hissed. “Open. Your. Legs.” Jack didn't hesitate to follow the order this time, spreading them to a comfortable width. Tension, unseen until that moment, left Chase's shoulders. He slipped up higher between the pale thighs, running clawed fingers up the soft flesh.

Chase let his hands wander to grip Jack's hips, rubbing his thumbs into the small divot there. He tilted his body up, pressing his lips into a solid, hot kiss to his jaw. He settled his own hips between Jack's legs.

“I need to take you again.” Chase breathed softly. Jack opened his mouth to yawn again, pliant under the immortal. His weight collapsed against the young man beneath him, and he captured the open mouth; he shoved his tongue into Jack's mouth, tasting the gasp that left him.

“What time is it?” Jack asked when he was given a moment to breathe—it was still dark out. In all fairness, however, it was _always_ dark out. It could have been one in the morning, or five in the afternoon. Chase didn't seem to care, kissing him again and slipping a hand low to cup the human's flaccid, clothed cock.

Jack gasped, tilting his head up as kisses travelled from his lips and down his jaw, fangs pressing lightly against the base of his jaw. Chase shifted above him, tugging at the cloth of Jack's sleeping pants. Jack whined and rolled his hips up, right into the immortal's waiting palm. Chase let out a pleased rumble.

“Good.” Chase's voice became soft, ethereal, and not entirely his own. “You aren't too sore? You can take me?” There was so much _concern,_ it made Jack freeze where he lay. Chase's mouth pressed tiny kisses up his neck, barely even pecks. “I will be gentle.” And just like magic, his voice was back, even if it was a bit rougher than normal.

Jack almost told him that he _trusted_ him, even though there was no reason for him too. Burning hot hands left his hips and skated up his stomach, slipping along his sides. They counted each and every rib with gentle touches, body shuddering. Jack let out a soft breath as the fingers slid back down, a finger circling his belly button—more words in an unknown language.

“You need to eat more.” Chase muttered. “I'm increasing your caloric intake.” He kissed Jack's earlobe, before nipping at it. Jack let out a disgusted sigh—his breath hitched into a choked groan as hips bore down on his. “If I have to hand feed you myself. Your current weight isn't...sufficient.”

Jack furrowed his brows, even as hands tiptoed up his chest. A claw traced his nipple, and Chase kissed his cheek. What did Chase mean by sufficient? Did his weight matter that much? He knew that Chase's reptile form _was_ fairly large. Jack frowned, ignoring Chase as the immortal asked if he was alright. Chase let out a soft hiss, pinching the human's nipple and tugging at it lightly. Jack yelped, and hips snapped against his in another rough rut.

“Think later. Accept your pleasure now.” Chase told him in a low, husky growl. It was a command. His hips rolled again, forcing Jack against the sheets. “What were you thinking of?” Chase asked, cocking his head to side.

“Why is my weight important?” Jack asked, looking up at Chase. His lips were pursed, lips slightly puffed from the immortals kisses. Chase froze, then grunted. He didn't seem inclined to answer, deciding to kiss Jack instead—his mouth was hot and wanting, distracting Jack and forcing the question to the back of his mind.

Chase's free hand slid down and snapped the band of Jack's pants, getting a quiet whimper. The immortal nuzzled his neck, nipping playfully. Slipping his calloused fingers beneath the band, he tugged them down. Jack shuddered as the top of his thighs were revealed. Chase let out a frustrated grunt and tugged again, revealing Jack's half-hard cock. Again, he growled.

The immortal freed Jack so he could fully remove the pants, tugging them off of Jack's legs and tossing them off the bed. Jack squirmed as his lower back and ass were exposed to the soft silk beneath him. Chase's hand was back on him, gripping his cock and tugging at it. Jack gripped the bottom of his shirt and tugged at it, pulling it over the top of his head—Chase assisted instantly, tugging the fabric off.

“I never want to sun to touch you again.” Chase muttered. “Your skin is like rice paper. So pale, near translucent.” The immortal caressed his thighs, drawing his nails down them. The lines they left were pink and soft. “Not a single scar on your body, is there?”

“Ah, no. But not because I don't get banged up.” Jack told him; Chase's lips pressed against his belly, stomach flipping and turning with nerves. “I use a scar cream.” Chase grunted, pressing his tongue into Jack's belly button and causing him to squirm again.

“I plan on scarring you, you know. Your neck and shoulder, specifically. And I will not allow you to use this... _cream._ ” Chase told him, skimming his fangs on the underside of Jack's belly. Jack swallowed, mouth growing dry.

“Uh, can I ask...why?” Jack questioned. Chase narrowed his eyes—again, he didn't seem inclined to answer. “Chase--” Chase's mouth was on him in a moment, swallowing his cock in a single go. Jack's hips jerked up against the immortal and he let out a cracked sob. Chase's fingers slid around to cup Jack's ass; he let out a low growl, and his voice vibrated around the human's cock.

Chase used a single hand to part his ass cheeks. Jack let out an unmanly squeak in-between his gasps for breath and long, drawn-out moans. The immortal ran his fingers across Jack's unprepared hole. Jack froze instantly, and Chase pressed his tongue flat against the bottom of Jack's cock—he slowly drew his mouth up and Jack's hips followed.

“Don't be so concerned.” Chase told him in a low rasp, lips darting out to lick a smear of precum off of his lips. “I have no intention of hurting you.” He kissed Jack's thigh, then took a piece of flesh in-betwixt his teeth, gently worrying it between his fangs. Jack squirmed and Chase bit down harder, bruising the skin.

“I...sorry.” Jack murmured. “Still new to people randomly touching...you know. Places.” The human turned his head away, cheeks burning. Chase snorted, leaning over Jack and pulling a hand free so he could grab the familiar jar from the bedside table. He placed it beside Jack's face, then returned so that he could kiss the head of the human's cock. Chase dipped his tongue into the thin slit at the top, lapping at the precum that had begun to drip out of it.

“You taste so sweet, down here.” Chase murmured, running his hands up Jack's thighs and drew his nails down them. He flattened his tongue over the head of Jack's cock, then wrapped his lips around it. Chase sucked harshly and Jack twisted his hips, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him.

It didn't take much of the rough play to get Jack irrevocably hard and vocally begging Chase to just let him finish already. Chase moved his mouth from the human's cock and gripped him in his hand, stroking it from base to tip in a repetitive motion.

“Cum.” Chase leaned over, pressing a kiss to Jack's lips, oddly chaste considering where his hand was. He squeezed Jack's ass, drawing his lips down and pecking at his neck again. Jack couldn't deny him—he jerked his hips up, mouth opening and releasing a quiet gasp of Chase's name. It was so soft, it could have been a prayer.

Sometime during his orgasm, Jack had slammed his eyes shut; creaking them open, his toes curled instantly. Chase was languidly licking the cum from his hand. Jack let out an aroused, reedy inhale. The immortal turned his eyes to Jack, pupil's large and round.

“Something wrong?” Chase rumbled teasingly, before sliding his tongue over his thumbnail. Jack shook his head viciously in response to the question, swallowing dryly. “Thirsty?”

“A little bit.” Jack croaked out, following Chase's clean hand as it landed on the bed beside him. Chase motioned for the small jar beside Jack's head, and the human shakily grasped it in unsteady fingers; he slowly moved it to the immortals waiting hand. Chase moved the two of them so that Jack's legs rested lightly on his hips spread wide and allowing Chase to see every bit of him.

Jack realised that the lights weren't low at _all,_ when he noticed the crimson of the jar in Chase's hand. He opened his mouth, eyes traveling down Chase's shirt—the immortal had been sweating— _was_ sweating. Hard. Fangs peeked out from between his lips, sharp and catching the light with a shining glint. The lid twisted off the jar and was set aside, and Jack let out a whimper as he saw Chase's fingers dipped in, slipping back out covered in a clear, viscous liquid that was visibly dripping off of his fingers. It splattered against the bed as the smothered fingers moved, slipping out of sight.

“That's cold.” Jack whined as they smeared along his ass.

“Not for long.” Chase muttered, kissing his chin. The fingers pressed between his cheeks, pressing one forward. Jack squirmed slightly, away from the chilly liquid. Chase slid his hand up, gripping his hip and holding him still. He rubbed it there, transferring a good amount of the liquid to Jack's entrance. Chase took a moment to cover his fingers once more in the lube.

The first finger slid into Jack with a bit of bullying. Jack winced slightly, but didn't move away as it pushed in to the last knuckle. Chase took note of his facial expression, and bent down to kiss the discomfort away. His tongue was pressing hungrily against Jack's lips, not asking as much as _demanding_ that he be let into the human's mouth.

The finger began to stroke him smoothly, pumping it in and out of Jack. Chase moved from his mouth to kiss along Jack's jaw. Jack wrapped his arms around Chase's neck, eyes squeezing shut as he was prepared. It wasn't long before a second finger pressed against his entrance. It slid in with minor resistance, burning slightly.

“Master?” _Ming._ “I have the glass of water you requested.” The feline warrior walked in, cup in hand. They didn't even blink at Jack, speared on Chase's two fingers—Ming placed the glass on the nearby end table and cocked their head to the side. Chase didn't seem to be affected at all, fingers still pressing in and out of Jack in a soft rocking motion.

“Thank you. You may take your leave.” Chase told them, slipping his thumb up to rub it against Jack's perineum, and Jack let out a quiet whine against his shoulder. Jack slammed a fist against Chase's back, teeth grit together as the door opened and shut. Chase hushed him gently, spreading his fingers and stretching Jack gently.

“I can't believe you called Ming up here.” Jack huffed and pressed his forehead tighter against Chase's shoulder. The immortal didn't answer, sitting up and withdrawing his fingers. Jack fell back against the bed with a soft thud. Chase's hands were incredibly messy and sticky, and he casually wiped his fingers on Jack's calf. He reached over with a clean hand, grabbing the glass.

“Here. Drink.” Jack wrapped his hands around the glass, and with the help of Chase, was able to gulp down a large amount of the water offered. When he was finished, it was placed back on the end table. Chase carefully tugged at the cord of his pants, loosening them. Jack's toes curled tightly, suddenly nervous at the idea of taking the immortal again.

“Chase, odd question, but...can I-”

“No. You may not.” The pants were tugged down, revealing Chase's cock. It was slick along the head with it's own fluids. “I don't have the time for games, Jack.” He pushed himself up, easily coating his cock with the lube. Jack rolled his eyes, slipping his hands up to grip at the pillows behind his head. “Maybe, perhaps, when I have more patience.”

“I just assumed that getting off was getting off.” Jack muttered, closing his eyes. Chase pinched the inside of his thigh, and they flew open. He scowled at the immortal. “What was that for?” Chase ignored him, gripping both of his thighs and pushing them farther part. When Jack didn't resist, Chase sighed.

“You've no reason to be afraid or nervous, Jack.” Chase murmured, settling between the open thighs. “I fully intend to mate with you during my heat. Nothing will change my mind.” He slid his hands up—the messy hand, once again, was clean. _Heylin magic._ Jack thought, pushing the question away. “You will have plenty of time to explore my body. For now I need to bre—I need to have sex.”

Jack nearly jumped when the head of Chase's cock pressed against his hole. The human took a deep breath, and nearly jumped when one of Chase's hand left Jack's hip and entwined with his. His breath mingled briefly with Jack's before he was kissing him.

“I have you.” Chase whispered against his lips, pressing forward. Jack let out a soft whine at the mild stretch of having Chase fill him, not stopping until he was to the root. “I have you.” He murmured again, holding himself still within Jack.

Jack nodded numbly. Chase felt so _big_ within him. _Was he this big last time_ ? Jack muttered inwardly, licking his lips and knocking his tongue against Chase's. The immortal took it as a question, and covered Jack's mouth. The hand on his hip rubbed Jack's hipbone in comfort— _this_ was more of a first time. Chase rocked his body into Jack's, growling gently.

“So is the growling thing related to the heat, or do you do that normally? It's kind of hot.” Jack teased him playfully, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. Chase growled again, nipping at his bottom lip and taking it hostage. He sucked on it, hips driving forward a bit harder.

“It is a typical thing to expect when I bed you.” Chase muttered; there was a promise in his voice, something suggesting that he intended to bed Jack after his heat that had the human's heart leaping in his chest. Again, his hips drove forward, pushing deep into the human and flattening him against the bed. “And I intend to bed you _quite_ a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo there!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Sweet by Savlonic
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	11. Dog In Your Heart

It'd been a month, and Jack felt it was time to be... _nosey._ Chase had slipped out of the room early in the morning, going god-knows-where, to do god-knows- _what._ Something evil, probably. But that didn't narrow it down by much. So, as soon as he was sure that the immortal had left the castle, Jack pulled on a pair of baggy, remarkably unstained sweatpants and walked from the room freely.

The first thing Jack noticed, were the eyes on him. Every warrior he passed watched him closely; whether it was caution or care, Jack didn't think he'd get an answer. Ever. Much like Chase, the cats went mum when Jack tried to ask a question. It was aggravating, but not necessarily something that he couldn't handle. He'd get the answers eventually—whether through Chase or by his own investigative skills.

“What are you up to?” Ming's voice was soft and floated across the hallway that Jack was exploring. Jack snapped his head up to look at the warrior turned human. “Does the master know you're flitting about the castle?”

“He's gone, so I guess not.” Jack replied, shifting his bare feet along the cool tile beneath them. “I mean, there's no harm in me taking a walk, is there? I live here. At least for a little while.” Ming frowned, but seemed to take Jack's words into consideration. “I didn't even get a tour—the only rooms _I_ know, are the kitchen, the bedroom, and the throne room. And my lab, too, I guess. That's _kind_ of unfair.” Jack tried to reason.

“I see your point. But please, allow me to show you around.” Ming told him carefully. Jack let out a frustrated groan. He wished he'd worn his boots, so he could stomp them in defiance.

“You mean you want to show me around so I don't stumble along something that Chase might not want me to see.” Jack corrected, successfully keeping the whine out of his voice. He didn't want to sound bratty. The frown didn't leave Ming's face.

“I know that it's hard, Jack. Putting your trust in my master isn't something that one does lightly—but the caution he employs is only to keep you safe.” Ming gently laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. All excitement of exploring any sort of new territory slipped out of him with the idea of being led around like some sort of horse.

“Nevermind then, I'll just go to my lab. At least I don't get told what to do there.” Jack turned to scowl at Ming. “Unless you've got some new order about me not going there.” A sigh left the warriors lips.

“Please allow me to show you around? It will do you some good to stretch your legs.” Ming pleaded, not relinquishing their grip on the human. Jack shook his head resolutely.

“Nope. You sucked all the fun out of it. I didn't want a field trip.” Jack told them sharply; anger was building in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't really care. It was there, and it wasn't going away. “Might as well go throw myself on the bed and just wait for Chase to get back, right? That's literally the only reason I'm here.”

Ming was quiet for a moment, looking unsure of what to say. Jack reasoned that there wasn't much they _could_ say. Jack hadn't lied, and there was nothing to contest in his statement. It was a cold, hard fact that the only reason that the feline warriors weren't ripping him to pieces was because Chase had ordered them not to.

“I'm sorry, Jack. I have no precedent for what you're feeling, and I don't know the best way to assist you. And I'm sorry that I can't allow you to wander the halls like you wish. It's not because I want to limit you to a specific part of the castle, or that I want to make you upset.” They squeezed Jack's shoulder. “Would you like something to eat? Something to drink?”

“No, and _no._ ” Jack told them.

“Would you like to see the garden? It's quite lovely.” Ming offered softy. “It's in bloom year-round. The master takes very good care of it, and I'm sure he'd love for you to enjoy it as well.” Jack pressed his lips into a tight line. He really didn't want to do anything, but honestly, doing anything was better than laying prone on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“I guess it's better than doing _nothing._ ” Jack muttered bitterly, allowing himself to be led farther down the hallway.

 

Ming was right—the garden was beautiful. And in bloom. But it was hard to enjoy it, with the ever present rage that he'd managed to dampen. It was like popping your favourite piece of candy into your mouth, but lacking the ability to taste it.

“Why'd he plant a garden?” Jack asked, hands curled into loose fists at his sides. Directly beside him, enormous hydrangea blossoms dipped towards the ground. They were a pale blue and had a heavy, cloying scent that assaulted Jack's nose. Bending down, he took a small bunch of them in his palm, and tested the weight of it.

“Unfortunately, I am not privy to this knowledge.” Ming told him, steps quiet on the stone walkway. “Are you cold?” They asked suddenly, looking him over. “You have no shirt or jacket. No shoes. What compelled you to leave without dressing?” Jack shrugged, bottom lip hooking underneath his top in a small pout.

“I'm fine.” He replied; Jack wasn't cold—in fact, the garden was temperate and pleasant.

“Nonsense. I'll have Illiam bring you a robe. You've no business walking around half-naked out here.” Ming was _upset,_ if their fidgeting was anything to go by. Like Jack had personally offended them by walking around without a shirt on. Or maybe Ming was still scarred from walking in on Chase fingering Jack.

“It's not like anyone is going to see. You didn't seem to notice when we were inside.” Jack told him; looking down, he eyed the hickies that littered his chest and peeked above the waistband of his sweatpants. “Not much to see either.”

“And I regret not realising it earlier. But your body is a powerful, sacred thing now. I should of dressed you immediately.” Ming turned; Jack did the same, freezing in fear when he noticed a pitch-black jaguar padding toward them, ears and eyes lowered to the ground. In it's mouth was a thick, silken bolt of cloth that Jack didn't recognise. Ming pulled it from Illiam's mouth and snapped it open to reveal a large, black robe.

Gold stitching played along the outside of it, telling a story that Jack couldn't read from his angle. With a deftness that shocked Jack, the robe was being tugged around uncooperative limbs and wrapped tightly around his torso. Jack grunted as it was tied. The silk felt off against his skin, of better quality than the sheets on the bed he shared with Chase.

“Thanks, I guess.” Jack muttered, shuddering as fingers whispered along the cloth and straightened it. “I mean, now I just look ridiculous. This thing is enormous.” _Enormous and comfortable._ His mind chimed in. Jack nodded to himself, slipping his hands down in an attempt to stick his hands in the pockets. His fingers just barely made it inside of them.

“The master _is_ a good deal larger than you.” Ming agreed. Jack froze mid-step.

“This belongs to _Chase_?” Jack swallowed dryly. It made sense, when you looked at the way it draped down Jack's skinny frame. He turned his head and pressed his nose to his shoulder; sure enough, it smelled faintly of the warlord. “I didn't really peg him as a guy to share his clothes.”

“You are his consort.” Ming said simply, folding their hands in front of them. “Are you ready to see the rest of the garden? It sprawls onward for an unimaginable stretch—if you find yourself tired, we can always rest and I can retrieve a light breakfast or brunch for you.” Jack nodded, tilting his head up.

Naturally, there was a ceiling above Ming and himself. It prevented him from seeing the darkened sky, not that there would be much of a use to do so—instead, they were spelled to reflect imaginary light through stained panes of glass. They created a colourful pattern on the walkway below, occasionally shifting over the petals of unsuspecting flowers and temporarily colouring them in shades not their own.

“You know, I might just have to take you up on that breakfast right now.” Jack muttered through barely moving lips. Ming's head snapped up, grin lighting up on their face. “If you don't mind, I mean.” Ming shook their head, as if Jack was silly for suggesting it.

“Of course not . If you're hungry, then you should eat. It's as simple as that.” Ming told Jack, hands moving to rest at their sides. “Can I trust you not to wander?”

“Wander? As in off to another part of the castle, or through the garden?” Jack asked, taking a few steps forward; he watched in fascination as his foot was covered in a faded panel of green.

“I have no qualm with you meandering through the garden, as long as you stay within it.” Ming told him. “If you are to try and explore a part of the castle that's not allowed, I will be forced to tell the master.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack muttered at the suggestion. “I'm not going to risk the wrath of the great and powerful Chase Young. Don't worry. Just didn't want to stand here forever.” Ming eyed him carefully, before nodding.

“Very well. Please enjoy your walk, Jack.”

 

Jack barely had time to breathe a hello, when he saw Chase later that day.

“You're wearing something of mine.” It was a deadly whisper into his ear; Jack was pinned to the wall, held in place by an incredibly hot chest. Ming was standing a few feet away, face pale and uncertain. “Ming, leave us.” That was all it took to send the warrior scampering away, barely getting their feet beneath them as they did so.

“I...uh, Ming gave it to me. They noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt when we visited the garden.” Jack whispered, keeping his eyes focused away from Chase. The warlord hummed for a second, and Jack let out a quiet whimper. “Sorry if I did anything wrong.”

“Why were you walking around without a shirt?” Chase asked; he still had that predatory quality to his voice that made Jack shake like a leaf. “Knowing you were covered in hickies and bite marks, you deigned not to wear one?”

“Well, it's not like there's really anyone to see. Anyone who cares, I mean. Plus, it's not like they don't know where they're from. Why hide it?” Jack asked, eyebrows furrowing. Chase let out a  growl. “What?” The warlord shook his head, pulling himself back from Jack.

“You are free to wear my clothing whenever you wish, but remain covered if you plan on traipsing through the castle. I want your body preserved for my eyes only.” Chase slid an arm around Jack's waist. “Come, it's time for lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo there!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganger
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	12. Try, Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I was in the middle of a BIG, cross-country move. As always, if you've got the time, I'd love a comment below! Also, I'm going to announce something for all of y'all who don't follow me on tumblr--

 

“Jack.” Chase was lying atop him, lower half reptilian and heavy against Jack. “Jack, _please._ I need to...” Chase let out a frustrated grunt, pressing a kiss to the side of Jack's neck. “...I need, _this._ ” He ground his hips down against his consort. Jack let out a confused whine; he was pinned face down to his work table, the inherent cold of the metal seeping through his t-shirt.

“I mean, that's what I'm here for, right?” Jack squeaked out as a tongue laved plaintively over his neck. Chase let out a happy hum, continuing to press kisses to his neck. The warlord seemed to struggle with Jack's belt for a moment, whining again before simply ripping the belt from it's place, catching a belt loop in his hurry. “How would you like to be licked open Jack? Before I mount you.” Chase's voice was slightly off, a bit too high-pitched and needy. “ _God_ I want to mount you.” He hissed, biting at Jack's skin now; fangs broke skin and Jack let out a pained gasp as blood rolled down the side of his neck. A tongue greedily lapped it up, and Chase let out a pleased groan.

“That _hurts_ asshole.” Jack snapped—Chase growled and latched onto the wound he had made. His tail rose, sliding around Jack's stomach to hold him still as he rut against Jack's clothed ass. It knocked Jack painfully against the table, digging the metal into the stomach. “Stop. _Stop._ The table--”

Jack was pulled from the table, the tail around him squeezing him in comfort.

“The table is a horrible place for this, you are correct.” Fingers, barely human, splayed across his stomach. “I might injure you at such an angle.” The hand slid up his chest, until Chase was cupping his face, licking at the mess he made on Jack's neck.

 

 

Jack was laid on the bed and undressed with such a gentle hand that he swore he was dreaming; Chase had slunk off to another room for god knows _what_ and had left the genius naked on the bed. The next time he saw Chase, it was with him near _crawling_ on his belly on the floor, entirely transformed into his reptilian form.

“Chase? Uh--” Jack crawled to the side of the bed. “Are you okay?” Chase flicked his eyes up. “Look, big guy, you're getting weird on me.” Jack went to slide a leg off the bed, maybe check on the reptile—but he was greeted by a growl and Chase actually _snapped_ at him, as a feral dog might. Jack drew his leg back on the bed, quickly followed by the heavy body joining him on the bed.

“Jack.” Chase's voice was gentle, a striking contrast against his earlier aggression. “I need you to remain on the bed—it smells of you and I. You are safe here.” He ran his muzzle gently down the side of his face, inhaling deeply. Jack held still as Chase covered Jack's body with his own. “Jack.” He breathed again, tail moving to slip around Jack's bare chest. It slid along his nipples and earned Chase a low groan.

“Would really like some answers.” Jack stuttered out as claws pet at his upper thighs, smoothing over them with gentle devotion. “What's going on?” Chase chuckled, tongue flickering out to tickle Jack's throat.

“Will you accept me like this?” Chase asked, letting his weight rest against Jack. “As a monster? Will you let me mount you?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah—you, uh. Are you okay? Seriously, you're talking kind of weird and--” A quick twist of the tail around his chest and Jack was on his belly, scrabbling at the sheets beneath his fingers. “-- _Don't do that._ ”

“Hush, little one.” Chase whispered, twisting his tail around Jack's body, fully encompassing his torso now. “I've bred you well up until this point haven't I?” There was a snarl behind him, and something was said in a different language. It sounded for a moment that he was arguing with himself, though his tail remained tight and twisted around Jack.

Jack was held still for a good five minutes while a mixture of bickering growls rumbled from Chase's chest, vibrating through Jack and causing him to shudder. Eventually clawed paws rested themselves on his hips and a forked tongue tickled the back of his neck.

“My heat will make me say things that are out of character.” Chase told Jack, pressing his snout to the back of Jack's head. “It might be uncomfortable to listen to, but I can't control it.” Jack nodded, feeling Chase shift above him. “Thank you for understanding.”

Jack did understand; in fact, he was beginning to understand more with each time the two laid together. Just as now Chase was gently licking his way down Jack's back, paws dancing down his sides before landing on his ass. Chase carefully kneaded the flesh there, pulling the soft globes apart. A snout pressed against Jack's lower back, dragging needle sharp teeth along the skin there.

“Your body isn't ready.” It was quiet, soft, and absolutely _terrifying_ to hear from behind him. A whisper that shuddered through Jack's body and sent the hairs on the back of his neck. “No matter.” A tongue, wet and hot, slid up the back of his neck, wetting the small strands. “I will mount you all the same.”

 _Oh my god._ Jack bit at the pillow beneath his head, mildly afraid that if he moved, Chase would be offended. The words brought on a mixture of both arousal and fear; which Jack lectured himself on instantly. What kind of perverted piece of shit was he? Being aroused by the thought of being dominated by the large lizard, completely _owned--_

\--Jack's thought process was interrupted by a tongue slipping between his ass cheeks, tickling his hole. He yelped into the pillow, arching his ass up towards the curious appendage. Chase seemed pleased by this, because he repeated the action, pressing his tongue forward and pressing lightly against Jack's entrance. Jack's legs fell open with ease, and he pressed his cheek to his pillow, drool already beginning to pool on pillow beside his face.

“Very responsive.” Chase hummed. “Even in this form. So...” The warlord paused, and rotated his tail again, rubbing at Jack's sensitive nipples. “...so subservient. It's delightful.” Jack let out a low, choked groan as the tail continued to rub at him. Chase's tongue pressed forward, meeting only minor resistance as the slick, wet organ lubricated it's way. Jack muffled the next groan that slipped from him with his pillow, clenching his fists at his side.

Chase growled softly, tongue withdrawing like a whip.

“Do not hide your pleasure from me.” Chase pushed his ass cheeks farther apart; his snout pressed harder against Jack. “Or I will take that pillow from you.” Jack's head surfaced and he took a deep breath, lips quivering. Chase grunted his approval and went back to preparing Jack, slick tongue pressing back in, twisting and rolling against Jack's walls.

Jack was freely loud now, whining and gripping at the sheets; he resisted the urge to duck his head back down, fearing what Chase might do if he did. This was so _wrong._ Liking the way that the immortals claws dug into him, not enough to make him bleed—but enough to make him know his role. And the hot tongue in him was almost doubling over itself, reaching deep inside of him and stretching him wide open.

“Your body may not take me as well as I'd like at first, but you will adjust.” Chase muttered; again, it was more to himself. “Here.” One of his paws slid to cup Jack's stomach, stroking it while the other tugged his hips up. His tail shifted to hold Jack in the new position. “You will feel pain, Jack. I will not lie to you. I will make up for it in any way that you desire—but your body needs to learn me in this form as well.” A large body was hunching over Jack, and Jack's heartbeat skyrocketed. The arm around his belly tightened, and Chase let out a low purr.

The press of Chase's cock against him made Jack shiver, and he would have moved away if Chase didn't slide his muzzle underneath Jack's jaw. Chase's breath was hot and heavy against Jack's collarbone, and he nuzzled the soft flesh In comfort; and then he was pressing against Jack's entrance.

Jack realised that he'd been better not knowing about the pain, as Chase's cock stretched him; it was far wider than his tongue ever could have been. Chase was mumbling in his ear about _breathing,_ about making sure too. He whispered comfortingly to him, telling him to fight through the pain and focus on his voice instead. But all he could focus on were the ridges of Chase's cock, each one popping into him and punching out a breath of air as it did so.

“Are you okay?” Chase asked, and Jack realised that the reptile had bottomed out inside of him. He was so _deep,_ and would only go deeper when Chase began to thrust into him. Jack let out a low groan of pain; he opened his eyes. _When did I close them?_ Jack wondered to himself, ignoring Chase. His lower half was burning, and his fists were biting into his palms so hard that they bled. “ _Jack._ ” It was a concerned hiss now, and a tongue pressed against his cheek, licking up a stray tear.

“I'm okay.” Jack wheezed out, pressing his cheek back against the pillow. “Just. Hurts. A lot. Wish you hadn't told me.” Chase let out a broken purr, tail loosening around Jack. One of Chase's paws slid between Jack's thighs, stroking absently at his belly. His hand slid down lower, cupping Jack's uninterested cock between scaled fingers. Jack shook his head viciously, but Chase began to stroke him, hips rocking forward. “No.” Jack whined. “No.”

“It will help.”

But it _wasn't_ helping. Jack was nauseous, guts churning.

“Chase, I can't. I can't do this.” Jack wheezed. “Not yet--” Chase snarled, nipping at Jack's jaw at his defiance. “--please, I...it hurts too much, I'm going to be sick.” The dragon let out a frustrated sigh, but then relaxed his muscles. He moved his head and licked tentatively at the back of Jack's neck, attempting to soothe him.

“I'm going to transform, and then pull out. It will be easier on your body. Can you handle that?” Chase was rapidly changing, rapidly shrinking around Jack. Jack nodded, taking deep, steady breaths. “I will have Ming run a bath, and we'll get you cleaned up.” Human fingers pet gently at Jack's belly. “I will give you something for your pain as well—we will try again later.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Rifle, Scissor, Stone by Squalloscope
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	13. That's Kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I know you're busy, but if you've got a couple seconds to spare--leave me a comment below!
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd :D

 

“Here.” Chase tucked the blankets around his consort neatly, before slipping his arms beneath the human and lifting him into the air. Jack let out a mewl, half-pain, half-fear. Chase was so damned  _ tall,  _ that when he looked down he was always afraid of being dropped. Chase pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. “Are you in pain?”

“A little.” Jack replied honestly. “But I'm sure I'll be okay. I've survived worse.”  _ At the hands of you.  _ Jack tacked on mentally. Even though he'd readily accepted the position as Chase's heat fuck-buddy, that didn't make him any less bitter about what had transpired between them before the immortal deemed him useful. “Sorry.” The genius mumbled, pressing his cheek against Chase's collarbone. Chase scoffed.

“You? You're  _ sorry _ ? Jack, there is no need to apologise; it was I who pushed you too far. You weren't ready to be taken like that, and yet I attempted to do so anyway. I will prepare you properly next time.” Another kiss to Jack's forehead. Worry was vaguely present in Chase's voice, but it didn't seem to be directed at Jack. Jack nodded, flicking an eye up to look at Chase. When Chase had attempted to  _ mount  _ him, in his own words, he wasn't himself. He couldn't have been.

Jack was, above all, a genius. He prided himself on his ability to notice things that others didn't—after all, the general public was too busy to notice the small things. But Jack—Jack noticed the way that Chase's speech pattern changed, how his body shifted and moved in ways that were too... _ animal.  _ Too much like a beast then a man.

“--I hope that you can forgive me.” Chase was whispering against his forehead, in that odd voice that wasn't quite his own. Jack opened his eyes, pretending to blink sleepily. Chase let out a snort. “Are you always tired?” Jack shrugged; that was another thing about this pseudo-Chase. He wasn't nearly perceptive as the real one. Sure, the two of them shared the same body on occasion, but that didn't mean they had the same mindset.

“Pretty much. You keep me pretty worn out.” Jack told him, wondering quietly if it was really another soul as a side effect of the Lao Mang Lone, or if it was some heat-generated personality directly related to his animal side and it's need for a mate. Either way, the gentle treatment was mildly frightening.

 

 

Ming was standing next to the bath, hands folded in front of them and lips turned into a pleasant, warm smile.

“Hey Ming.” Jack greeted; Ming nodded in greeting, swiftly crossing the room so that they could begin undoing the tight bundle of blankets around Jack. “Having a good day?”

“As well as I can.” Ming responded, keeping their eyes lowered or pointed away from Jack as his body was exposed to the muggy air of the bathroom. “I have set out everything needed for the bath, Master, including the creams that you have requested.” Chase stared at him for a moment, and Jack let out a quiet huff. He always felt like Chase was talking about him when spoke to his warriors without words. Ming nodded, hands dropping to his sides.

“Why can't you guys just talk normally?” Jack demanded as he was made to stand. Ming was making their way to the door, silent and tight-lipped. Chase ran his palms over Jack's hickey marked shoulders. “And now you're not going to say anything about it, right? Just ignore my question, that's fine.”

“Ming has gone to retrieve you some tea. Restorative in nature.” Chase slid his hands down Jack's back, kneading the flesh. “Into the pool with you.” He ordered—Jack let out a less than flattering mutter, before hobbling down the stone steps and into the expansive pool. Since coming to live at the castle, his bathing routine had changed drastically. Instead of once a week, Chase had him in the bath every day, and took it upon himself to scrub Jack clean.

“I don't  _ want  _ any tea.” Jack muttered; his voice turned into a sigh as the warmth of the water surrounded him, already beginning to soothe the pain from both bites and bruises alike. Chase let out a grunt, gathering a few choice items from a small basket on the side of the pool.

“You will drink it.” Chase informed him.

“Of course I will.” Jack almost snapped. Chase's head jerked at the argumentative tone that Jack had taken. “Don't look at me like that.” The immortal said nothing. In silence, he waded into the pool, stopping inches from Jack. Jack refused to flinch, raising his head so he could catch Chase's eye.

“I am being remarkably generous to you.” Chase told him, voice soft and strained. “I have hurt you, and I recognise this. I am trying my best to assist in making you feel better.” The warlord placed the items in his hands on the edge beside them. “Do you think this is easy for me? Watching--” His words were cut off and his voice dipped into the gravelly clicking that Jack couldn't understand. “--I can do nothing more than I already am.”

“I just feel so confined here.” Jack told Chase, crossing his arms over his chest and thrusting his bottom lip out in a pout. “I'm normally okay with staying indoors, but it's different when I can't even explore the castle on my own without one of your lackey's popping up out of nowhere and shepherding me back to the same, boring areas over and over again.” Chase stared at him, looking rather uninterested in his complaint.

“Turn around.” The gruff in Chase's voice made it an order, and Jack did as he was told. There was the sound of a jar opening, and Jack turned his head to look at what Chase was grabbing. A hand tapped the side of his neck, and Jack rolled his eyes and focused his eyes back on the water in front of him. “I will do many things for you, Jack.” Hands pressed against his shoulders, cold with some sort of cream. Jack jumped with the chilliness of it as it was kneaded into his skin. “But I will not let you wander as you wish. Your place as my consort doesn't grant you that clearance.”

“Okay.” Jack told him tiredly. He was already exhausted with the conversation. “Just know you're hurting yourself here too.” Fingers massaged down his arms, dipping into the crease of his elbow and smearing the oily substance thickly over the area.

“I am doing no such thing.” Chase pressed his chest to Jack's back, leaning down to mouth at his neck. Jack tried to shrug the mouth off, but Chase growled and bit down—not hard enough to cause Jack to bleed, but enough to get him to pause. “Are you not satisfied with the space I have already given you?”

“Look, I get that you don't want my stuff to spill over into the rest of the castle. I'm not going to randomly start taking over rooms.” Jack grunted; Chase let go of his neck to apply more of the cream to his hands. He moved down Jack's forearms next, then his wrists, and finally his fingers. The massage was nice, but it wasn't making the genius feel any better.

“After my heat is over, I will gladly give you a tour.” Chase spat out through grit teeth, as if loathe to even suggest the idea. “But for now, I need you easily accessible. In case my heat comes early, or I simply need to...” Chase's hands glided up Jack's arms until they could dance across his collarbone. “...to put it crudely, fuck you.”

Jack let out a huff of breath, but didn't deny Chase the next kiss that he sought.

“If my heat is to come early, then I will rip the building apart looking for you, and most likely lose any control that I might have for preparing you. Or worse yet, I might use the first creature I come across instead. Which could be one of my warriors, or perhaps an unwanted guest. I would prefer you, Jack.” Chase kissed him again, voice needy. “I want you to be my heat partner, Jack.”

“Okay, Chase, what the actual  _ fuck.  _ You're really creeping me out with this bipolar, two-personalities in one body shit.” Jack told him, trying to struggle away. Chase had him locked in his grasp in seconds. “You need to tell me what's going on with you before I have a panic attack.” The arm not holding Jack slid down to gently cup his belly.

“Do you really want the truth?” Chase asked, stroking Jack's stomach. “Will you not flee when you hear it? A wiser man would.” Lips pressed against his pulse point, fangs grazing it.

“Try me.” Jack grunted.

“Years of consuming the souls of dragons have turned me into something abominable. Has stirred the awakening of something in me that even I can't control—with each shift, it has made me more like them. Without my knowledge.” Chase shifted, and Jack could feel a tail trail up the back of his calf. “And so, without my knowledge, my body will deem me ready and fertile enough to mate with a female, throwing me for a heated, painful loop that sends me into temporary lunacy. However, this time around, I cannot simply ignore it. Not with the inner animal in me, clinging to the idea of you beneath it. Pleased with me. It forces me to be affectionate, willing to bend over backwards for you. It’s all I can do not to adhere to your every whim.”

“Oh.” Jack's voice was soft, gut churning with the heat that throbbed through him at the idea.

“It's  _ disgusting. _ Wanting  _ your _ approval of all things.” And just like that, Jack's heart sank in his chest, quelling his arousal. Chase nosed his jaw, then kissed it. “And it goes further than that. Horrifically so. I want your belly full of my children.” Jack started at this. “It's  _ sick.  _ To want to go to such lengths. You cannot even bear me children, not...not naturally.” His voice cracked, audibly. It was so full of emotion that it had Jack turning his head, about to question Chase. “And it is wrong to be upset over such a thing. I know you lack the capability.”

“Not...not trying to interrupt you here, but. You want me to have babies?”

“Is that not what I said?” Chase snapped. “Feel free to rub it in my face if you wish, but I can't control the desire. It is deplorable, I know. To think, that while we lay together...if I were able to make your stomach swell with my legacy--” The immortal was purring his words now, slipping into fantasy. “--you'd make such a good mother, do you know that?”

After a minute of unconsciously nuzzling Jack's neck, Chase tugged himself away with a swear.

“See? Do you see how easy it is to throw myself into the fantasy?” His movements were less than fluid as he gathered more of the cold cream on his palms. Angry. Jack was frozen where he stood, not even moving as hands roughly pressed against his back. “Even now, that tea that I sent Ming after is meant to increase a woman's fertility. But you are  _ not  _ a woman. And I certainly don't want you to be. I simply...I want--”

It took mere seconds for Jack to make a decision—a stupid decision, that he could trace back to his obsession with the man in front of him. Because somewhere, in the back of his mind, he  _ liked  _ the idea of it. It was one of those desires that you kept to yourself, that you watched and read weird porn about but you never told anyone of. At least Chase had an excuse; Jack was just fucked up.

Jack swore inwardly—this entire relationship had turned into a mess within the last hour.

“Chase, can I...turn around? Like, can I talk to you a moment?” Jack asked, interrupting him. Chase let out a sigh, pulling away from Jack and averting his gaze as the genius looked him over. “Hey, look at me.” Chase slowly raised his eyes, teeth grit and jaw tight.

“Yes?”

“I am  _ flattered. _ ” Jack started out; because in truth—he was. Chase cocked an eyebrow. “Not really grossed out or anything—I mean, didn't think you ever even  _ considered  _ having children. You seem pretty...anti-crotch goblin.” Chase snorted at this, and Jack felt the tail near his thigh curl around it affectionately. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. And Jack had to say it in the least lecherous, least  _ I totally want that  _ sort of way. “But, I mean, if it was possible I wouldn't be  _ against  _ it, necessarily--” Jack was pinned to the side of the tub in a second, a knee shoving itself between his legs. “-- _ Chase.” _

“Stupid. What a stupid thing to say.” Chase snarled. “And now knowing...knowing you would accept...” The immortal was hard against his thigh, hips rutting gently against the pale skin. “...what a depraved,  _ lovely  _ mortal.” The door to the bathroom creaked open, and the soft padding of Ming could be heard, even above Jack's racing heartbeat.

“Your tea, master.” Ming set the tray beside the pool.

“Thank you, Ming.” Jack choked out, even as Chase began to suckle on his neck once more, becoming oddly protective of it when Ming stood close. Jack swore he even heard a  _ growl.  _ “Uh, I don't know if he's really--”

“--no need to say anything more. I will return later. Please, enjoy your drinks.” Ming gave a short bow, before beating a hasty retreat. Chase let out a content purr when Ming left, moving to the other side of Jack's throat.

“ _ I will breed you. _ ” Chase promised, voice low, tail tightening around Jack's thigh. “I am unsure of how I will manage it, but I  _ will. _ ” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> Feisty by Jhameel
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	14. Who's The Liar Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you've got the time, and you liked this chapter, please leave a comment below! It helps me put these out on time!

 

Jack was turned and then left pressed against the side of the tub for what felt like an eternity as Chase rut against his back, making some weird, unidentifiable cooing noise in the back of his throat. The tail around Jack's thigh squeezed and released the skin like a python, inching its way up his leg. That gravelly, unearthly language was poured into his ear, and Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“So, uh, are we going to get around to the bathing, or are you going to hump my leg for the next hour?” Jack asked; he took in a sharp breath when the tip of Chase's tail brushed his flaccid cock.

“I am scenting you.” Chase muttered, letting his hands wander down Jack's side.

“Again? I thought you already had that covered.” Jack whined, letting his legs fall apart as Chase's tail explored further, rubbing gently over Jack's dick. The immortal chuckled, kissing Jack's shoulder with far more teeth than lip. Fangs pricked the human's skin, beckoning blood to the surface.

“Well, I was scenting you before in a different manner than I am now.” Chase smoothed his hands over Jack's lower back, dipping his fingers into the warm water just below it. “Before, it was to mark you with an intent to mate. Now that I know you'd be willing to bear my children, it is with an intent to  _ breed. _ ” Jack shivered at the dark promise behind Chase's words, leaning forward as hands began to massage his back with careful kneads.

“What's the difference?” Jack asked, folding his arms beneath his chin; he let himself relax under Chase's hands. The immortal leaned forward, letting the human feel his arousal. Jack shuddered—fangs gently bit at the back of his neck possessively.

“If I were to simply mate you, my heat would be shorter and more...aggressive.” Chase replied, letting one of his hands wander down to slip between Jack's ass cheeks. “With an intent to breed, my body will purposefully draw the heat out in order to give you time to rest and recuperate between mating.” Chase let out a soft grunt as he cupped Jack's thighs and lifted him the air, causing him to slide along the floor with an indignant squeak. “If my first attempt at seeding you works, then I won't risk losing the child by stressing your body. Lengthening my heat also allows me more time to impregnate you, instead of relying on a few days...” Chase paused. “...if I were to sire a child inside you before my heat truly began, we might be able to avoid the unpleasantness altogether.”

“You don't even know how you're going to wing that.” Jack grunted, feeling fingers pet at his opening, slightly damp with the pool's water. “I mean, I'll do it, but you've got to figure out how first.” Chase snorted, fangs pressing against the back of Jack's neck once more. “How much time do you think we have?”

“Long enough.” Chase responded, letting his mouth travel in hot, open-mouthed kisses down Jack's back. He littered them along the human's shoulders, occasionally sucking hickey's into the pale flesh. “You are so small and frail.” The immortal sighed, reaching over to grab the familiar jar of aloe. “I dwarf you in my human form with ease. My draconic form even more so.”

“Well, duh. Dragons tend to be kind of big.” The genius snarked, wiggling his hips. Chase lightly spanked him, and got a startled laugh in response. “So, breeding. How were you thinking of doing it? What kind of extension is this going to add on to our current arrangement?” Jack questioned; Chase was smoothing the cooling liquid over Jack's entrance, soothing the pain there.

“You would become a permanent addition to the castle.” Chase replied, slowly sinking a finger into Jack. The human was still stretched from when Chase had tried to mount him in his reptilian form, and the immortal easily tucked a second one inside within seconds. Jack grunted, pressing his cheek against the tile. It hurt, but nothing like before. “You would continue your role as my consort.” The fingers crooked up, pressing directly against Jack's prostate.

Jack gasped and his toes curled; his thighs knocked into Chase's face—the genius hadn't been aware that the other man was bent so low over him. A curious tongue pressed beside his fingers, lapping at Jack's sore entrance and getting a soft moan from Jack. Chase let out a pleased chuckle, before tilting his head to the side and licking eagerly.

“Fuck, Chase—“ Jack was cut off when Chase's free hand laid itself over his lower back, kneading at the flesh once more, tongue insistently trying to press in with his fingers now. “-- _ fuck.” _

“You're so  _ vulgar. _ ” Chase murmured when he pulled away; his fingers squelched obscenely where they curled, twisted, and  _ pumped  _ inside.

“Bitch all you want about it, but it doesn't bother you that much.” Jack told him, wishing he had something to brace his legs against. At this angle, the best he could do was clamp his thighs around Chase's head—or he would be able too, if Chase's arm wasn't in the way. “After all, you still let me kiss you with it.” Chase snorted, then dove back between Jack's ass cheeks, fully removing his fingers. Jack let out a gasp that readily evolved into a shaky moan. At this point, Jack had to wonder if he was  _ ever  _ going to get his bath.

 

“Hey, Chase.” Jack was laying on his back on the bed, one of Chase's robes laid beneath him. Chase had wrapped it around him like a blanket, and now that Jack was in the safety of  _ their  _ room, he had let it fall free and was now lounging nakedly. The warlord looked over at Jack, letting his eyes roam over the genius's exposed skin.

“Yes?”

“I've got two questions.” Jack folded his hands behind his head, tracing the delightfully complex pattern on the ceiling with his eyes. Chase turned toward him, focusing his attention entirely on the human. “One, well....do you like me, Chase? Even a little bit?” The warlord cocked his head to the side and his brow furrowed in thought.

“It is not as simple as liking you, Jack.” Chase responded, words leaving his mouth carefully “I don't think I've explained our current relationship well enough, however.” His feet were bare, and made no noises as he approached Jack, head lowered. “Even I do not understand fully. But my body demands you—and  _ only  _ you.” The bed depressed as Chase sat at the end of it, drawing his legs beneath him in a tight cross.

“Oh.” Jack swallowed, hard. He took a deep breath, calming the ache that built up in his throat. “Alright, fair enough. I guess liking me wasn't really part of the deal. I was just wondering.” Fingers gently grasped the tops of his feet, massaging them gently.

“And your second question?” Chase prompted, adjusting his hands so he could press his thumbs to the pads of Jack's feet. Jack let out an uncertain hum, curling his toes so they brushed Chase's fingers. “Jack.”

“Say you figure out how to put a baby in me.” Chase's hands stilled as Jack spoke. “You're going to help raise it right? Or...I know you said that I'd have a permanent place here but...you aren't going to change your mind, are you? Like, deem me a bad influence on the kid? Kick me out?” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “That was more than two questions, sorry.” He brought his hands up, fiddling with fingers as he stared at the ceiling.

“I would never be so cruel.” Chase told Jack softly, running his hands up Jack's lower legs. “Your fears are well-founded, but you are doing me a favour, not the other way around. And you're already serving me so well—if you bear me a child it will solidify your place by my side. And...if you stay my consort, any future heats that I have can be readily dealt with. For your services, I will allow you anything and everything you wish.” Chase brought himself to his knees, slowly crawling up Jack's body, hovering above him.

“Is that a promise?” Jack asked; his heart had taken up residency in his throat, pressing down on his esophagus and causing him to choke on his words. Chase nodded.

“It is.” Chase brought his fingers up, letting them trail down Jack's neck. “Ming brought something to my attention when you were first brought here.” The dragon slid his hand around the back of Jack's neck, keeping his grip light. “About what you would like out of our current circumstance.” Jack's throat convulsed and his mouth went dry and unusable in a matter of seconds. He tried to say something,  _ anything  _ to refute whatever Chase had heard. “I have spent the time since their initial concern thinking of how to approach you about your feelings toward me.”

“It's not a big deal.” Jack squeaked out; the pressure on the back of his neck was brief, yet commanding. “It really isn't. I, uh.” The human sighed, and let his body relax. “I've got nothing to say, I guess. I know, I'm stupid and insignificant and all that. I get it, you don't have to say it. It's right here.” He rapped a knuckle against his forehead—he briefly wondered when he'd done his makeup last, but it was a fleeting thought at best.

“Did you think I was going to belittle you?” Chase questioned, tilting his head to the side. When he didn't get an answer, he nodded. “I see.” The immortal slid his hand in Jack's hair, tangling the strands between his fingers. He tugged the hair lightly, easily convincing Jack to look Chase in the eye. “If a romantic relationship with me is what you desire of me in return for remaining my consort—even when I am out of a rut—I will attempt to give it to you. I do not promise to love you. I do not promise to enjoy your company. But I will, at the very least, pretend too.”

Jack looked at him for a moment, eyes searching Chase's. After a moment, the genius inhaled sharply, eyes wet. In that moment, Jack Spicer—Jack Spicer, the loser, the fuck up, the one person that the world could have gone on spinning without—made the dumbest decision of his life.

“No.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, it's me again!
> 
> Song for this chapter (like seriously, go check the music videos out. I can't stress how amazing they are):  
> Dance With The Dragon by Dark Sarah feat. JP Leppäluoto  
> Fear and Delight by The Correspondents 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	15. Yubikiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinky, pinky bow-bell,  
> Whoever tells a lie  
> Will sink down to the bad place  
> And never rise up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! :D As always, this fic is unbeta'd! 
> 
> If you enjoy this chapter, I'd love to hear from in the comment section below!

“Jack.” Chase murmured, lips pressing to the corner of Jack's eye. “Do not cry. I didn't intend to make you cry with my offer.” Jack shook his head, even as his tears were kissed away one at a time. “I thought it would make you happy.”

“ _Happy_?” Jack snapped without thinking. “You think that offering to pretend to like me would make me _happy_?” Jack scoffed, nose scrunching in distaste. He wanted to shove Chase away and curl in on himself—bury himself deep beneath his blankets so he didn't look at the immortals face. A low clicking escaped Chase's throat, and he closed himself even tighter around Jack, letting the human feel his body heat.

“Yes. It should be enough, shouldn't it? You want me to love you, and I am willing to pretend to do so. I feel like that is a generous trade for having you carry my child.” Chase tilted his head to the side, catching Jack's eye and commanding his attention. Jack jerked a knee up, shoving it directly into Chase's stomach—it did little, not even surprising the immortal. It was merely shoved away from Chase and pinned down, keeping his legs open.

“Get off of me.” Jack demanded. Chase let out a quiet growl. “I would rather live knowing you hate me, then spend the rest of my life with you pretending that you don't. Okay?” Jack told him, jaw tensing and flexing. “It's easier that way.”

There was a stretch of time where neither of them spoke, where Chase simply looked on at the human below him. His head tilted this way and that, tongue slipping out to wet his lips. Chase slowly moved so that his mouth was inches from Jack's. 

“I don't hate you, Jack. I thought I made that clear.” Chase said. He left a pause after each word, letting them settle heavily in Jack's mind. “I care for you—it is not necessarily fondness, and I will not lie and tell you that it is so. But I do _care._ I care that you are safe, well-fed, and properly rested. I care that when I fuck you, you enjoy it as much as I do.”

“But that's just so I can make you a viable mate, isn't it?” Jack asked, keeping his jaw clenched tightly. Chase let out a near purr at the word _mate_ , nuzzling his jaw gently. “Who says you'll care once this heat of yours is over?” At Jack's question, Chase froze. “How do I know?” The immortal slowly sat back from Jack, looking down at the naked human.

Chase said nothing, leaving the bed so that he could cross the room to redress. Jack watched, mildly bitter as the warlord flat-out ignored him. He still had to get used to the fact that Chase didn't answer questions that he didn't want too, and Jack was just supposed to accept it. The human grit his teeth and reached back, grabbing at the pillow beneath him. With a shittily aimed throw, the pillow flew across the room—it missed it's target, thumping against the side of the armoire instead of Chase.

The warlord slowly turned to face Jack, thoroughly unamused.

“ _Fuck you._ ” Jack spat, grabbing at the covers. He tugged them up and over himself and continued to successfully wrap himself up into a tight burrito of blankets. Jack moved to lay on his belly. Chase said nothing, but Jack could hear him as he walked back over to the bed. “Leave me alone.”

“If you have an idea on what you'd like in return for your service, don't hesitate to tell me.” Chase told him, gently placing the pillow beside Jack. “If it is within reason, I will gift it to you.” Fingers slid into Jack's self-made prison, gently stroking at his hair. Jack shrunk away from the affectionate touch, letting out a low hiss.

 

“I hate _everything._ ” Jack announced to his lab, lazily spinning in a circle on his stool. The seat was loose from constant twisting, and Jack loved to swing back and forth on the top of it. He hooked his boot heels into the metal bars of his stool in order to stop himself, staring into the dead eyes of Marie Curie from her poster on the wall. “You hear me? _Everything._ But what do you know? You've been dead for like, eighty years.” Jack shifted his weight, leaning back against his work bench. He fiddled with the edge of the table he was leaning on, letting out a heavy sigh. “At least you were successful in life.”

“Jack?” Ming's voice was quiet. “Shouldn't you be in bed?” The warrior pushed open the door to his lab, gliding into the room as gracefully as a ballroom dancer. There was a tray in their hands, complete with a tea kettle and a two sturdy, wooden cups.

“I don't know why everyone wants me in bed, but no. I shouldn't be there.” Jack replied, eyeing Ming as they shuffled over and placed the tray down in an empty space of Jack's work bench. Ming went about pressing the back of their hand to Jack's forehead, testing his temperature.

“You don't seem to be feverish.” Ming told him, moving to pour a cup of tea for Jack. The human groaned and slid off of his seat, walking away from the feline warrior and toward the other side of the room. Ming let out a soft sigh, placing the pot down. They picked up the full cup, carefully treading behind Jack. Their expression was almost _irritated_ in nature, lips pressed into a firm line.

“I don't want any tea.” Jack told Ming, refusing to look at them. “Why don't you go give it to Chase instead?”

“Because he wanted me to give it to you.” Ming told Jack, gently setting the cup on the work bench—they softened it with their pinky so it made little sound. “Jack, please. Let me set your mind at ease. Speak with me.” Jack shook his head.

“Oh no, I am _not_ talking to you. About anything remotely private.” Jack told him, not bothering to keep his tone light. Ming visibly winced, looking away from the human. “Last time I did that, it, well.” Jack's hands curled into fists and he let out a frustrated grunt. “I thought we were friends, Ming, and now Chase is personally offended because I don't want him to pretend he has feelings for me.”

“I never intended to betray your trust.” Ming murmured quietly, gently placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. “I cannot keep secrets from the Master. But I will not share your feelings with him unless he asks, from this moment on.” The human looked at Ming for a moment, lips pursed. “Please. Allow me to ease your burden, since I was the main cause of it.”

Jack fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, before turning to Ming.

“Promise?” He asked, fingers interlocking together, tight and unyielding. Ming nodded at Jack, but the genius shook his head and yanked his hands apart. He offered a crooked pinky to the feline warrior, who looked at it curiously.

“Pinky promise. Say it.” Jack demanded, shaking his hand at the warrior. Ming furrowed their brow, the corners of their lips twisting into a confused smile. “Just hook your pinky in mine, and say that you pinky promise.” Ming nodded, and clumsily hooked his pinky with Jack's.

“I pinky promise.” The feline warrior told the human, the puzzled look on their face the entire time. “What an odd thing.” They said, pulling their finger away after a brief tightening with Jack's. “Is that a sort of magical promise? Does something make it more powerful than a typical one?”

Jack shrugged, before bustling back over to the table—Ming slid around him, as fluid as water, and pulled out one of the unused seats out for him.

“Well, a pinky promise is a promise that is never meant to be broken. It originated in Japan—and was first seen in America in like, the 1860s.” Jack sat down, taking the tea that was offered him. Ming walked around the table to grab the tray and bring it over to set it between them. “Back when it was first invented, or devised—or whatever you want to call it—if one of the members of the promise broke it, the offender would have to cut off their pinky.” Jack was expecting Ming to flinch away, but instead the warrior simply too a seat opposite Jack and poured himself a cup of tea.

“I feel as if that is fairly light, considering it's a promise being broken in.” Ming murmured, pulling their legs up and under them in a sturdy cross. “You said the Japanese invented such a thing?” Jack nodded in affirmation, running a greasy hand through his hair.

“Well, if we want to be precise—which is always good when it comes to history and science, and blah, blah, blah—the Yakuza did.” At the look on Ming's face, Jack continued. “In a way, they're kind of like...” He gestured at the room, and essentially, the castle. “...this. They're an organised crime syndicate. They do evil, but with more rules.”

Ming nodded in understanding, taking a sip from their cup. They seemed fully engrossed in what Jack was saying, and it made the humans cheek flush darkly. It was weird to actually have someone's attention.

“I...I wasn't expecting him to just come out and say...I wasn't expecting him to say that he'd pretend to love me. I was guessing that he had some ulterior motive—and it was easy enough to believe that he wanted me to pop out a baby—but saying that he'd pretend to _love me_?” Jack clutched at the cup in his hands, willing himself not to cry. “What kind of sick fuck does that?”

“He...the Master doesn't know what he's feeling, Jack. He has been alone for so long.” Ming leaned forward, gently cupping Jack's cheek. Ming tilted Jack's face up, smiling at him softly. “You are his first and only consort.” The wrinkles around Ming's eyes crinkled playfully, and they leaned forward. “You are the only consort he has ever wanted. The only one that he has been tempted to take.”

“You're lying.” Jack told him, voice bland. “Chase has hated me for as long as I can remember. And he said himself that he doesn't even _like_ me. He's spent so much time avoiding me—there's no way--”

“-- _There are several good protections against temptation, but the surest is cowardice_.” Ming chimed in, taking another sip from his cup. Their expression soured. “Though the way the the Master speaks to you in contrast to how he speaks of you to me—it's incredible. It's so unlike him.” Ming sighed and then reached out to lay a hand over Jack's. “Please believe me when I say that he cares deeply for you. Give him time, Jack. He will come around.”

“You say that like it's easy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :3
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Bedroom Warfare by ONE OK ROCK
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	16. Covering Your Ears Doesn't Change Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what up? If you like what you read, please leave a comment below!

  
  


If Jack ignored the small army of jungle cats pacing around the garden, watching his every move—he might have considered it his favourite place in the entire castle. Occasionally, when Jack wasn't expecting it, one of them would bump against his bare foot or affectionately nuzzle against his thigh—an incredibly bold panther had laid itself across his legs at one point, weighing them down. When Jack had asked him to move (politely) the panther had merely gave him a half-hearted mewl and relaxed further on top of him, yellow eyes daring him to kick him off.

Jack let him stay.

“Good. They've accepted you.” Chase's voice was soft, yet heavy with lust. At this point, Jack had to wonder if anything he said wasn't hungry. “They are aware that you are my consort, and are to be protected.” The panther lazily eyed Chase, before moving from Jack's legs and slinking it's way past the warlord. Chase gently stroked the feline's head, then back, as it moved past him.

“What do you want?” Jack asked, looking up from his book. Chase was shocked enough to let it show on his face. “Oh, wait, yeah. I forgot. Consort means fuck toy.” He turned back to his book, flipping to the next page. Jack shouldn't have been so aggressive with Chase—it wouldn't get him anywhere, and would only piss the immortal off. But Jack didn't care.

Jack was flipped onto his stomach,  _ hard.  _ His book flew away from him, sending the surrounding felines scrambling. If Chase hadn't wound a hand into his hair, his face would have smashed against the stone below.

“Do you think this is a  _ game  _ Jack?” Chase asked. Jack, feeling oddly brave for his situation, shrugged.

“You don't like my company. You said so yourself—so you aren't here to make small talk.” Jack told him, turning his head so he could press his cheek against the ground. “Eight out of ten of our recent interactions that  _ weren't  _ sleeping led to you fucking me. The other two were you complaining about something I did or didn't do.” Jack closed his eyes, fingers curling into fists. “That's fine. That's why I'm here Chase. Why hide it?”

“And why dramatise it? You've no reason to keep nagging at me about how I cannot satisfy you emotionally. There is no need to be so  _ hateful  _ toward me, if you understand what your place is at my side. Which is not a  _ fuck toy. _ ”

Jack squeaked as arms wrapped around him tightly; Chase was lifting Jack into the air, keeping him locked against the immortals chest.

“It is not a choice, Jack. You cannot make someone feel something that they don't. And I am sorry for my offer—I should have realised how hurtful it must have seemed. I just hoped to ease a bit of the heartache you feel, some of the symptoms that illness of yours curses you with. I am not a fool, Jack. You are lonely. You are afraid that you will always be lonely.”

“Chase, please, don't--” Jack began. He didn't want Chase to continue—but Chase ignored him.

“It causes an unhealthy amount of stress on your body, Jack. And I would like to ease it, if I may. I could offer one of my warriors to you—you are not without your charms. They would gladly take care of your emotional needs. Perhaps fall in love with you like you desire. You could not lay with them, of course. Your body must remain mine.”

“I'd rather be alone.” Jack told Chase, choking the words out. Chase was so  _ blunt  _ and  _ clinical  _ about it. “Can I walk? Please?” The human mumbled out, trying not to cry. What the hell was Chase  _ thinking _ ?

“Are you certain? And no, you may not.” There was a cold rush of air as they stepped back within the castle, and Jack shuddered. “I will have a warrior bring you your book.”

“I'm sorry.” Jack managed out, fingers clenching in Chase's shirt. The immortal looked down at him, curious. “I...I didn't want Ming to tell you how I felt, okay? I'm not mad or  _ upset  _ because you don't like me. I knew what I was getting into.” He let his hand relax, smoothing over Chase's shirt. “I'm upset because Ming told you, and now you feel obligated to do something about it, like, it's going to hurt me if you don't. But you don't. I know my limits with you, Chase. Believe me, I always have.”

Chase paused in his step, looking down at the human.

“I just...I overreacted, when you mentioned it. It won't happen again.” Jack promised, keeping his eyes trained on the wall opposite. “I'm sorry.”

“I cannot simply pretend that they never told me, Jack.”

“Can you pretend that we never talked about it then?” Jack asked meekly. Chase let out a gentle sigh, pressing his lips to Jack's forehead.

“I cannot.” Chase told him simply, before straightening. “I wished to invite you to have dinner with me, Jack. That is why I went to approach you in the garden. The offer still stands, if you'd like. I imagine that eating alone doesn't do you any favours.”

 

Dinner was simple, and Chase was pleasant—he asked questions about Jack's works, attempting to not look too confused or bored with the genius. Jack would have been offended, normally, but Chase was trying, and that's what mattered.

“I know that you deflected my earlier attempt, but I really do want you happy.” Chase suddenly said; Jack's voice died in his throat. He slowly lifted his head to see the warlord looking at him. Every inch of his face reflected a painful, pointed sincerity. “If you want to call it selfish—if you'd like to point out that it's because a happy mother makes a happy child—I will let you. But I genuinely believe that you deserve the joy that a normal, romantic relationship might give you.”

“Do we have to do this over dinner?” Jack asked, stabbing at his carrots moodily. “Honestly, I don't mind, Chase. I really don't. It's not that big of a deal—I'm happy enough just being of use to you. Besides--” Jack cut himself off, pressing his lips together in a firm line. “--nevermind.”

Chase narrowed his eyes, lips curling in mild distaste at Jack.

“Besides what? Is there something you wish to get off your chest?” When Jack shook his head, Chase let out a low, rumbling noise—it wasn't a growl, or a hiss, but an odd combination of the two that had Jack's toes curling against the stone of the kitchen floor. “Jack.”

“We don't even know if you'll believe that, after...after your heat.” Jack finished with a rough swallow. “I mean, you're cognitively impaired, Chase. You can't deny that—your hormones are off the charts right now. It means you're more affectionate. There's a high possibility that when your hormones return to normal, you won't want anything to do with me.”

“It's possible that once my season is over, I will detest your presence. But I will not lose my memories. I will remember our agreement, and the assistance you offer. And...” Chase's eyes drifted over Jack's body, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “...and your agreement to carry my child. And I doubt I will tire of your body.” Chase was up from the table before Jack could blink, a soft purr escaping his chest. He stalked around the side of the table—a low whine was building in his throat, followed by a gentle clicking.

Jack stood to meet Chase, shuddering as the familiar heat surrounded him. Lips were on his and hands were pulling him from the chair. Thick fingers were shoving their way into Jack's waistband and tugging at them.

“You have learned so well, when it comes to listening to me.” Chase murmured, a forked tongue slipping from his mouth to tickle at Jack's earlobe. “I appreciate that more than you can imagine. I think I will remember that as well.” Chase began to kiss at Jack's jaw, open-mouthed and wet. They were gentle and toothless, simply worshipping the skin; Jack let out a sigh. Chase made him feel  _ wanted.  _ Even if he knew it wasn't true, it was a nice feeling all the same.

“Chase.” Jack murmured. The immortal let out a low grunt, hands wandering down to knead Jack's lower back, and then they slid down to cup his ass. “Pervert.” Jack grunted. Chase let out an affirmative, licking at his consort's neck, scenting him  _ again. _

_ “ _ I'm still not convinced.” Chase breathed, and Jack flinched away from his voice; the immortal spared a look at Jack's half-eaten dinner, then took a step back. “Finish your dinner. I will return shortly.” And then Chase was gone, like he'd never been there in the first place. Jack brought his hands up, shaking them spastically and pretending to choke the empty space that Chase had left behind.

One step forward, two steps back.

“I want you to know that you're infuriating.” Jack announced to the empty air. “You are literally the worst person in the world. I want you to know that too.” The human swore he heard the ghost of laughter echoing through the dining room, mocking him. “Fucking, giant,  _ lizard. _ ” Jack swore, taking a seat back at the table—he startled back, brows furrowing.

His phone was sitting beside his plate, the dark case complementing the golden napkin it laid on. Jack looked around the room suspiciously, then picked it up. He'd nearly forgotten the damn thing, after he'd brought his laptop over from his lab—it wasn't like anyone called him.

Powering the device up, Jack slumped back in his chair as it flickered to life. Just like he thought, there were no phone calls or text messages—there were notifications for emails that he'd already answered, and some games he'd installed that hadn't been played in so long that they were trying to beg him back.

“Surprise, surprise. It's nice to know that nobody cares that you're gone. Or dead. Or worse.” Jack tossed his phone on the table, staring down at the vegetables on his plate. “I mean, I guess that If they cared, then I would have to worry about people coming to find me, and crying, and all that blubbery nonsense that people with real families do.” He propped his chin his hand, fingers curling around his cheeks. “Guess it's better this way.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a tired little preacher.  
> No song for you today!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	17. Millennials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, as per usual!
> 
> I hope you guys will leave me a comment below! If you've enjoyed that is!  
> Chapters will be janky cause I have three multi-chapter fics going right now. Sorry about that! (But here's a secret, come in REAL close....if this gets more attention, I'll update it faster ;) )

 

It was like falling back into an old addiction—phone now in hand, Jack completely forgot about his meal—and Chase's instruction on finishing it. Halfway through a video on polarity, a hand landed on his shoulder and had him screaming in fear. Jack's phone nearly slipped from his hands as his chair was wrenched around and the back of it was slammed against the table.

“Chase?” Jack squeaked, clutching his phone to his chest. The warlord looked  _ pissed.  _ “Someone spit in your soup? You look kind of--” Chase bared his fangs and a low growl escaped him. “--mad.”

“I instructed you to finish your meal, not play on that little gadget of yours.” Chase snapped, face encroaching on Jack's and crowding it. Speaking of Chase's soup, Jack could smell the Lao Mang Lone on the warlord's breath. It was odd that he'd never caught whiff of it before, as the warlord drank it everyday—would Jack be in charge of feeding Chase his soup during his heat?

Chase's mouth covered Jack's, and his tongue tried to push past Jack's lips clumsily, but Jack pulled his head away in disgust. Chase growled and gripped the human's jaw tightly in his hand forcing Jack to remain still as he got a second hand taste of the soup that Chase subjected himself to every day.

It was  _ disgusting.  _ Flat, bitter, bland, and vaguely flavoured like the tin of the can it was stored in. Almost as soon as the rough kiss started, it was over.

“You do  _ not  _ deny me.” Chase growled; Jack wanted to spit, to get the flavour out of his mouth, but Chase was kissing him again, forcing to swallow the taste. “I said I would force you to eat if I had to, Jack.” Chase straddled him, sitting directly in the genius' lap. Jack inhaled sharply when he felt the cock pressing against his stomach.

“I just got distracted.” Jack pleaded, tilting his head up as lips and teeth attacked his throat. “I was going to finish it.” Chase grunted, reaching back for Jack's plate. He didn't believe Jack, that much was obvious. Bringing the late to him, Chase sat up in Jack's lap and regarded him stoically.

“Everything on the plate.” Chase instructed, picking up a carrot between his fingers. Jack was prepared to open his mouth to accept the vegetable, but Chase popped it in his mouth instead—and then pressed his lips to Jack's.

Jack was  _ more  _ than ashamed at the action; he was so embarrassed at the feeding, that he didn't fight the immortal as the vegetable was pressed into his mouth. Jack chewed it and swallowed without question, and Chase let out a content hum; he proceeded to feed Jack the rest of his food in this manner, occasionally grinding his hips down and reminding the human what was going to come  _ after. _

“You want this.” Chase breathed, licking his lips. “You want  _ me.  _ Despite earlier.”

“Well,  _ yeah,”  _ Jack confirmed. “Of course I do. Your mouth just tastes of that nasty ass soup you eat to stay immortal or whatever. It's gross.”

Chase cocked his head to the side, and Jack watched as the warlord poked his tongue along his gums, then his face twisted in concern.

“I...got carried away.” Chase muttered, though he didn't move from Jack's lap. “There should be no ill effects?” It was more of a question, and less to Jack than to himself. “There will be none.” He told himself firmly; he let his hands tug off Jack's shirt, tossing it on to the floor. Jack expected more hungry kisses, a rushed prep session, and then to be fucked on the warlord's lap like a poseable rag doll until he couldn't move.

Instead, thick fingers splayed across his breasts. Chase brushed his thumbs over Jack's nipples, and when Jack let out a soft moan, he rubbed at them further. He was  _ playing  _ with them, watching intently when they beaded and became erect. Jack squirmed and let out a needy whine—Chase's eyes flicked upward at the noise, and he gently pinched the tiny nubs.

“Chase.” Jack breathed. Chase leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the human's collarbone, before laving his tongue across it. “What are you--”

“--simply enjoy it, Jack.” Chase murmured, kissing up Jack's neck with little, perfectly coordinated shifts that had the human sighing. Relaxing even. “Would you like something sweet for your trouble? I know the Lao Mang Lone can be bitter.”

“Depends on what you're offering.” Jack breathed, letting his eyes flutter closed as Chase pressing a wet kiss below his ear. Chase rolled his hips forward, rutting against the human—he let out a low purr, and then kissed at his neck again.

“What would you like? I'm sure that Ming can make anything you desire.” Chase nuzzled Jack's neck, letting his hands pet over Jack's sides.  _ Bipolar motherfucker.  _ Jack grumbled inwardly, body heating where Chase touched it; his hands began to wander downward, petting over his sides and stomach.

Jack gasped when Chase gripped him through his sweatpants. A clicking rose in the immortals throat when he found the human half-hard. Chase kissed his way back down Jack's neck, briefly scraping his teeth along Jack's collarbone, before moving lower and shifting off of the human's lap. Open-mouthed kisses devotedly worked their way down Jack's chest, ghosting over his nipples and tugging a soft gasp from his throat.

“Mm, your nipples are so sensitive.” Chase teased, nosing them. He licked a hot stripe over one, and Jack gasped as a dull spark of pleasure shuddered through him. Noting the human's reaction, Chase took one of the nipples in his mouth and sucked on it languidly, chuckling when Jack stiffened beneath him “I should play with these more often, shouldn't I?”

He got a whimper in response, and Chase actually  _ laughed  _ this time. 

“You get this look on your face when I touch you intimately.” Chase purred, sliding his hand past Jack's waistband so he could grab Jack's now hard cock and give it a solid pump. Jack slammed back against the chair he was in, and the chair was steadied by Chase's hand. “It's adorable, the way you tense, and your face pinches.”

_ Shut up.  _ Jack wanted to shout at him, fisting his hands in Chase's hair. Chase continued to kiss down his stomach, dipping his tongue in Jack's belly button; Jack snorted, then gasped as his pants were tugged down, inching slowly over his ass and getting caught on the chair before they were abandoned on the floor in a black, messy pool.

“Oh, uh.” Jack swallowed when Chase's lips brushed the bright red pubic hair above Jack's cock; the head of Jack's dick was drawing a messy line of pre-cum along the warlord's cheek. “Chase--”

The immortal growled, low and commanding.

“Can you enjoy anything without asking ten thousand questions?” Chase's voice was scalding at best, and silenced Jack instantly. Noting his silence, Chase moved back between the human's thighs, nuzzling his cock. “Enjoy my attention. That's all you need to do.” 

Chase was kneeling now, head bowed. Jack's tongue darted out to lick the sweat beading on the top of his lip. Over the last few weeks, Jack had forgot one  _ very  _ important thing about Chase. Well, he hadn't forgotten it as much as he'd shoved it to the back of his mind.

Chase Young was _hot_. Like, one-hundred percent certified, god-level hot. The way that the warlord was kneeling between his legs, now kissing up his thighs, made Jack _painfully_ aware of that. The sight also imbued a feeling of _power_ in Jack. Yeah, Chase would never love him, or even like him. But he still had the Heylin Prince of Darkness about to suck his cock. That had to be a win in _someone's_ book.

Chase kissed the tip of Jack's dick, licking along the slit and collecting the pre-cum on his tongue hungrily. Jack groaned loudly, wanting to chuckle at the sound of approval it brought from between his legs. It spurred Chase to take the head of Jack's cock into his mouth and suck lightly. Jack kicked a leg out, only for it to be caught and drug over Chase's shoulder.

The warlord took the rest of Jack's cock into his mouth with a single bob, moaning when his nose pressed against the red hair at the base—Jack went rigid in surprise, one of his hands going to twine in his own hair. He tugged on it in an attempt to ground himself, and a small, helpless whine escaped his lips. A hand jumped to rub at his thigh soothingly, comforting him and urging him to relax as Chase began to suck on the cock in his mouth, growling and letting out a series of rumbling purrs that vibrated through Jack's body. They made him feel like he was being shaken apart.

“Chase, fuck.” Jack whined; Chase grabbed Jack's other leg and hauled it up over his other shoulder, sliding back and then forward, thoroughly coating the human's dick in a mix of saliva and pre-cum. Jack groaned and tossed his head to the side, clutching harder at his hair and clamping his lips shut—the hand on his thigh pinched him and he slammed his heel against Chase's back.

There was an obscene popping noise when Chase pulled away, licking his lips. His eyes had darkened considerably, and scales were beginning to edge in on his face.

“What did I say about muffling yourself?” Chase questioned, voice heavy with lust. “You will let me hear every sound. Every scream, every moan, every  _ gasp.  _ They're all mine.” Jack nodded hurriedly, biting his lip and feeling his cheeks heat under the immortals gaze.

“I will. All yours.” Jack told him, gasping as Chase dove back between his thighs. “ _ Chase.”  _ Jack nearly howled the warlord's name, arching off the chair; claws dug into his thigh, while another steadied his hip. Jack shakily brought his other hand down to slide it into Chase's hair, letting out a stuttering breath as he saw Chase's tail rope into existence behind him, then begin to thrash on the stone.  _ God  _ that was hot. Why was that hot? It was a  _ tail.  _ It slammed into the wall with each sweep, knocking against a candelabra on one side and sending it and it's candles sprawling across the floor.

Jack saw wax spit across the floor as flames guttered out against stone, and then he was up and off the chair. Chase's mouth was gone from his cock and he was being pressed chest-first against the floor, too winded for the cold of the floor to bother him.

“ _ I want you. _ ” Chase whispered, sweeping his hands up Jack's back, dancing fingers along his shoulderblades. Jack closed his eyes, letting out a soft, rattle of a breath as kisses were pressed down his back. Chase's hands slid down, cupping Jack's ass cheeks and spreading them wide. “I'm going to get you nice and wet for me.” Jack spread his legs wide, licking his lips in anticipation; Chase was gone in another way now, and was all too ready to lick him open.

Fuck everyone else. This was a win in  _ Jack's  _ book.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo there!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Miss Chatelaine by K.D. Lang
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	18. Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> This was late because I was playing Dream Daddy. I'm sure y'all understand, right? Plus I am CONSTANTLY EXHAUSTED. It is really hard to do anything when you just want to take a depression nap, haha. 
> 
> If you're liking this fic, please leave a comment below! I'd love to hear from you!

Jack let out a pathetic groan as a snout pressed to his backside, curious tongue flickering out to dip between his cheeks and caress his hole. He happily widened his legs, making note of the scaled fingers that lightly drew up his thighs. Jack's mind instantly drug a memory of the pain he'd felt when Chase had attempted to mount him in his reptile form, and his body seized up.

“Relax.” Chase demanded as he inhaled Jack's arousal. “I will prepare you far better this time.”

Jack's heart leapt in his throat, lodging itself against his vocal chords. Paws massaged the human's lower back, chasing the tension and fear from them. Jack let out a barely audible sigh, quietly resigning himself to the pain that was to come. He could take it—and if he couldn't, Chase had a considerable amount of magic that could fix any damage he did.

“You're being so good for me Jack.” Chase buried his nose between Jack's ass cheeks, tongue lapping at his hole. His saliva was thick, more like sap at this point than water. “Just relax a bit more—let me take care of you. I would never hurt you.” Chase's tail detached from Jack's leg so it could slip up and wind it's way around the genius' torso.

Jack allowed himself to relax further, repeating a quiet mantra in his head about how he was going to be  _ perfectly fine.  _ And that Chase was going to take care of him, make sure that he made it out alright. He could at least trust the immortal in that regard. Chase wanted something, and Jack couldn't give it to him dead. He didn't think he could, anyway.

“Your belly is going to swell so  _ beautifully. _ ” Chase rumbled above him; the immortal's tongue pressed forward, slipping past tight muscle and coating Jack's walls with the same, thick liquid that his ass had been covered with earlier. He shuddered, partially in disgust. After all, how much spit could one giant lizard produce?

“Gross.” Jack grunted. Chase cocked his head, thrusting his tongue roughly into the human and slamming it against Jack's prostate—Jack  _ screamed,  _ arching his back and tossing his head back. The dragon kept the pressure on the sweet spot, never relenting as he pressed his tongue further; a guttural growl ripped from his throat when Jack banged his fist on the floor, voice uncertain as he begged for more and that it stop at the same time.

Somewhere in the hazy mixture of pleasure and pain, Jack heard a door open; he tossed his head over his shoulder, panting heavily. His cheeks heated in embarrassment as Ming stepped in, carrying a thick blanket and a few of the pillows from the bed.

Chase  _ growled _ at Ming, slowly retracting his tongue and getting a pathetic whimper from Jack. The noise was cut off as he was jerked upward into a brusque, half-kneel. Ming avoided eye contact with the warlord as they set the cushioning down in front of Jack. They risked a glance at Jack, a quick flick of their eyes—but Chase saw.

His arm wrapped around Jack's upper torso and his tail unwound from the human's torso to snap at Ming, the air crackling with a dangerous magic that had Ming scrambling away and transforming halfway through his flight.

“How dare they look at you.” Chase growled, scaled cheek rubbing against Jack's. Knotted, inhuman fingers cupped Jack's jaw, and a curious tongue tickled his throat. “You are mine to gaze upon.” Dry lips pressed against the scientists jaw, and then Jack was pressed back toward the floor.

“You probably called them unintentionally.” Jack grunted. He was flipped onto his back before he could say anything more, once again robbing him of speech.

Chase flattened himself to the floor, shoving his monstrous head between Jack's thighs and turning it an awkward angle to get back to the human's entrance. Realising he couldn't, Chase grabbed each of Jack's thighs and shoved his lower body upward, nearly folding the human in half as he did so.

“I am going to be  _ so  _ sore tomorrow.” Jack grunted, scrabbling at the makeshift bed beneath him. He was thankful that Chase had the brainpower to call Ming. If not, he would have been a hell of a lot less comfortable.

“Don't worry about such trivial things. You needn't walk. Anything you require can be brought to you, or you to it.” Chase murmured, nosing Jack's cock. His tongue flickered out and danced across it, sliding down to wet the human's balls before finding its goal. Jack let out an indignant squeak as the tongue dove back in, hungrily stretching him with long, wriggling thrusts.

Jack swore, tossing his head back. “How long  _ is  _ your tongue?”

Chase didn't answer; instead, his tongue folded itself in half, causing a sudden, intense burn inside of Jack. Pain threaded it's way through the genius' hips at the immortal's action and he let out a soft whimper, squeezing his eyes shut. A paw gently pat his leg, but Chase didn't stop, not even when Jack dug his heels into the blankets and tried to twist away. He simply steadied the human, careful not to let his claws prick him.

Not only did the tongue stretch him, but it throbbed against his prostate. It sent tiny shocks of pleasure through Jack with every pulse, pulling a stuttering mixture of pained groans and needy moans from the human. Chase rubbed his thumbs into Jack's lower back, grinding them in reassuring circles.

“You...sure this is going to go okay? Wasn't last time.” Jack huffed out, trying to keep the nerves from his voice. He brought a hand up to blot at the tears that had formed in their corners. Chase was withdrawing his tongue, and Jack's heart rate skyrocketed.  _ Shit. _

When it fully slipped free, Jack felt nothing short of  _ empty.  _ Gaping, almost.

“Everything will be fine.” Chase promised; he then drug his muzzle up so he could flick his tongue out at the smooth, pale skin of Jack's belly. “May I mount you, Jack?” Jack nodded, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it. Chase nuzzled Jack's face, tongue flickering out to tickle Jack's face.

“Roll over.” The immortal purred, pushing his snout against Jack's neck. “Present for me.”

“Present?” Jack questioned, cocking an eyebrow and rolling over onto his belly. Chase grasped Jack's hip and jerked it high into the air, getting Jack to yelp. “Oh, okay, yeah. Ass up. Presenting.”

Chase laughed, placing a paw by Jack's head.

“And you are doing so beautifully.” The immortal purred; Chase's tail slid up to steady the human, wrapping around Jack's hips, holding them still. “I like seeing you like this. Now can you beg for me? Can you beg for me to fuck you?” The head of Chase's cock slid between Jack's ass cheeks, and the human squeaked.

When Jack didn't answer, Chase squeezed the human's ass cheeks lightly. “Beg, Jack. Show me how well you can. I want to hear it.”

Jack rolled his eyes, then sighed.  _ Guess it's not really a surprise that Chase has a begging kink. Or at least dragon Chase does.  _ Jack turned his head back, thrusting his bottom lip out in an over-exaggerated pout and fluttering his lashes.

“ _ Please  _ fuck me.” Jack whined, voice high-pitched and reminiscent of when he was a teen. “Chase  _ please.  _ Fuck me baby, please. Nice and slow. Let me feel  _ every  _ inch. _ ”  _ He stretched his arms out in front of him, turning his eyes forward.

Jack was playing. Chase didn't know the difference.

A hand slipped into Jack's hair and yanked his head upward, feeling Chase's growl roll through him. Jack's stomach dropped, but he wasn't given a chance to tense up before Chase was lining up and shoving in, keeping Jack pinned in place. It hurt far less this time. Unfortunately, without the pain, he really  _ could  _ feel every inch as the immortal took him.

_ You should have told him no.  _ Jack growled to himself, trying to gasp in breath.  _ Should have told him you wouldn't--  _ His train of thought was cut off as he was forced further down. Chase was intent to bottom out inside of him. Jack was thankful for the copious amounts of spit that Chase had prepped him with.

“I will breed you.” Chase rumbled, sinking deeper, stopping for nothing. “I will breed you until all your body can remember is the feeling of me inside of you.”

Jack let out a soft hiccup as Chase's hips bumped against his, scaly and slick with god knows what. Jack didn't want to know. He never wanted to know another thing again—and judging by the way his body protested the intrusion, he might not get the chance. Jack was so full he couldn't even  _ move.  _ Let alone imagine what it would feel like when the immortal began to move.

At least it didn't hurt like last time. It still  _ hurt  _ of course, but it wasn't the blinding pain that he'd felt when Chase had first mounted him. Just a low pinch and an ache that was a lot like he'd eaten too much. Almost nausea, if Jack wanted to think about it. Which he didn't.

Chase was huffing and puffing above him, paws unconsciously rubbing up and down his consort's side. Jack knew he was straining to keep himself still, wanting to let Jack get used to his size.

“I thought,” Jack said, feeling Chase rock forward and nip at his ear. “That you were going to breed me?” The immortal hummed gently, rolling his hips forward again. Jack gasped and then clamped his mouth shut, turning it into a hiss.

“I fully intend to. But we both know your belly is currently barren.” Chase pressed a hand against it, rubbing his cheek against Jack's shoulder. “Not for long, however. Worry not, Jack. I will breed you. I will sire a child in your belly--or perhaps more? How about two, or three? Keep you full.” The dragon gave a short, weak thrust that shoved the breath from Jack’s lungs. “I think that’s what I’ll do.”

“I agreed to  _ one. _ ” Jack argued in a huff, feeling his body rock forward with Chase’s next thrust. His arms flew from underneath him and he landed with a thud on his chest; Chase didn’t seem to mind, as long as his hips remained high enough to be fucked. “Not two, not  _ three.  _ One.”

“Ah, but how long will you keep that state of mind? Once you hold our child in your arms--you will be smitten. You will desire more. I will desire more.” Chase’s muzzle jabbed at Jack’s cheek. “I love the idea of it. Of how your child will suckle at your breast--no doubt that I will get jealous.”

“No doubt? All the doubt, actually.” Jack muttered, closing his eyes and clenching the sheets into his fists. Each small thrust felt like a punch to the gut, but  _ goddammit,  _ he would take everything that Chase could give. He let out a hissed breath; Chase let out a soft, concerned whine.

“Are you alright?” Chase murmured. Jack nodded, licking his lips. “Do you hurt?” 

Jack shook his head. “I’m good. Just go slow, okay? Let me get used to it. To you. You’re huge.” Chase soundlessly agreed, kneading Jack’s back and rubbing his cheeks against the human’s shoulders.

After a few minutes, he began to let a soft, guttural hum that made Jack want to laugh. It was supposed to comfort him, he supposed, but it was  _ hilarious.  _ The sound was tuneless and unimpressive at best--he found himself shaking, biting his lip in an attempt to keep the giggles to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” Chase questioned, licking a bead of sweat off of Jack’s back. 

Jack answered honestly. “You. I didn’t know you knew any music.” 

“I know a lot of music. I play a great many instruments.” Chase told him, nipping at Jack’s back and getting a tiny yelp. “If you ask nicely, I might play one or two for you.” 

“Not much singing then?”

“Anyone can sing. Now, whether or not they’re good at it is another matter.” 

Jack had to agree. His amusement was cut short by another short thrust--it was controlled and shallow, and it actually had Jack  _ groaning.  _ Chase’s cock slid against his prostate when it moved, pressing against it with a relentless pressure that he couldn’t ignore. 

“Fuck.” Jack whispered shakily, wetting his lips. “Chase,  _ fuck. _ ”  At Jack’s positive reinforcement, Chase thrust again, leaving Jack whimpering. A clicking rose in Chase’s throat and he nosed the back of Jack’s neck, rocking forward with a longer, heavier thrust. 

“I told you that your body could hold me.” Chase breathed, running his tongue along the shell of Jack’s ear. “I didn’t think you would squeeze me like this. I didn’t think you were  _ this  _ tight.” Chase sat up, wrapping a paw around the back of Jack’s neck and squeezing lightly. “You’re going to be so beautiful, when you’re pregnant with my child.”

“You’re getting crazier as you go along.” Jack huffed out. He closed his eyes, letting his forehead press against the cold blanket beneath him. 

Chase pet Jack’s hip, and then jerked forward hard enough to get a whimper of pain from Jack. The immortal hushed him gently, rubbing his palm against Jack’s lower back. “Don’t worry--I still have my mind left, Jack.” 

Chase never thrust into Jack too hard or too fast. Once the human was used to his cock, he set a steady pace that had Jack screaming and wailing with pleasure and eventually cumming; his fingers dug into the blanket on either side of him, bunching it up and near-tearing it apart at the seam. And  _ God,  _ when Chase had cum--it had filled up Jack in a way that he couldn’t explain.

“Jack.” Chase whined in the human’s ear, hips rolling forward as he continued to release into his consort, pushing his seed deep. Jack had thought Chase had a lot of cum as a human, but as a dragon, he had enough to drown a man--or maybe Jack was biased because of the unbelievable pressure that was building in his stomach. Gently moving a hand down, he ran his fingers along the now rounded curve of his stomach. Chase’s paw jerked to lay itself over Jack’s, chattering at him like a cat. 

“Are you tired?” Chase asked as he pulled free, and his tail lowered Jack to the floor and unwrapped from around him. Jack made a noise of affirmation as he felt cum dribble down his leg. Disgusted, he struggled to rise, but was caught by a strong, confusingly human arm around his middle. “Lie still a moment.” 

“I feel gross.” Jack whined petulantly. A shudder went through him as fingers brushed his red, puffy hole; Chase gathered the cum that had slipped free on his fingers and brought it up to his mouth. Jack shook his head. “Oh my god, don’t you dare--” Chase popped them in his mouth and Jack wretched.

“If that disgusts you, then I apologise in advance.” Chase told him, amusement lining his voice. “Because I intend to lick you clean before we bathe.” 

Horror coursed through Jack, and he made to get up again; his hips and ass sparked in pain, and he let out a curse. Chase hummed to himself, and Jack swore at the immortal as his legs were parted. 

“You are  _ nasty. _ ” Jack snapped, feeling thick fingers part his ass cheeks. Chase chuckled, massaging the skin beneath his hands. “Nasty. You hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Jack. Loud. And. Clear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! About....time for a nap....
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	19. Delivered Through Filtered Lens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys. Sorry this is late :/ There were issues.
> 
> Unbeta'd and stuff.

“Hey, what's today's date?” Jack asked as he was lowered into the bathtub; he shuddered when the water touched him, lapping at unnoticed bruises and the scratches dug into his hips. There was a soft kiss to his temple, and he snorted.

“Does it matter? You are safe with me.” Chase murmured quietly. He pressed another kiss to Jack's forehead before rising and going to the cabinets at the front of the bath. There was a soft noise of jars clinking together as the warlord gathered what he thought necessary for the endeavour.

Jack tilted his head back when he heard the bathroom door open. A timid Ming entered the room; their entire body was tense and unsure, and they cowered when Chase approached them. Jack pursed his lips, and then stretched himself part of the way out of the water. Chase snapped his head to look at Jack when he heard the genius move.

“You need to apologise.” Jack announced to the warlord, only partially cringing from the pain in his hips.

Chase noted his expression and furrowed his brow. “Sit down, Jack. How I treat Ming is no business of yours. You aren’t well enough to be causing trouble.”

“Excuse me, I am always well enough to cause trouble.” Jack groused, gritting his teeth as he lifted himself out of the tub. The water that rolled off of him chilled instantly in the cool air, and he shuddered.

Chase swore and the assortment of glass bottle in his arms were quickly piled atop the nearby vanity—he was across the room before Jack was aware he was falling forward, knee slipping on the slick stone beside the tub and overextending—pain laced its way up Jack’s back, threading through his vertebrae.

The pain was enough to steal Jack’s breath and have him gasping for breath; Chase had caught him before he smashed his face, and had lifted him into his arms with a distasteful sneer. Jack smacked a hand weakly against Chase’s breast whilst burying his face into his collarbone.

“What did you think you were going to accomplish?” Chase demanded, voice heavy with rage.

Jack flicked his eyes up to look at the warlord; He was angry, but it was buried beneath concern. The human looked away, focusing on Ming, who had adopted an unsure stance. Chase followed his gaze, and his upper lip curled back dangerously, showing his fangs. Ming bowed their head.

“It is not a matter that needs to be pressed.” Ming announced quietly.

Jack shook his head, flexing his toes. He took a deep breath and then glared up at the man holding him. Chase caught his eye and let out a low growl. When Jack didn’t back down, his lip slowly lowered over his teeth, and then pursed. Chase pressed a kiss to his consort’s forehead, and then turned to face Ming.

“I apologise, Ming. My actions were not my own. Please leave the tray near the edge of the tub.” Chase told Ming through clenched teeth. The warrior did as they were told, before bowing and leaving the room. Chase turned to Jack as soon as Ming had left. “Are you happy now?”

Jack  _ was  _ happy. Mostly because Chase had apologised to Ming. But also because he’d  _ gotten  _ Chase to apologise. He theorised that the closer to heat that Chase got, the more of Jack’s simple requests he’d abide. Jack squirmed slightly in Chase’s grip, bearing the minor pain to kiss Chase on the cheek.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Jack whispered.

Chase let out a soft sigh, and kissed Jack again, lips moving like a silent blessing across the bridge of Jack’s nose. He went about settling Jack back in the tub, obviously peeved about the situation, but not enough to argue about it.

“You’re lucky.” Chase muttered as he joined Jack in the tub.

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Well yeah. I kind of figured that out when you offered me this position.”

The statement earned Jack an eyeroll, and he watched in interest as the warlord picked up an oddly wrapped parcel from the tray that Ming had left. Beside it was a tall glass of water; condensation was rolling down it and fogging the clear cup. Chase unconsciously used one of his hands to pet at Jack’s cheek, and then returned it so he could unwrap the package.

“What are those?” Jack asked. In the inside of the cloth were pill-sized, leaf wrapped bundles that were packed with what looked to be crushed herbs. “Do I have to take those?” Jack tried again, shifting to get a better look.

“You do have to take these.” Chase replied.

Jack counted the pills in the package. “All of them? Right now?”

“No. Only one for now. I want to make sure that they don’t have any negative effects.” Plucking a pill free, he placed the unfolded fabric back on the tray. “Well, any that I’m not already aware of. These pills are going to prepare your body so that it can conceive and carry my child. But you already guessed that.”

“When did you have time to come up with something that does that?” Jack asked, stiffening when Chase turned to him. “And what do you mean ‘that you’re aware of’?”

“Once I learned of your desire—”

“—acceptance—”

“—to bear my child, I spent every waking moment away from you on this.” Chase told Jack, picking up the water glass. “The entire process will be painful. Nauseating. Unpleasant. Growing an organ foreign to your body was never going to be pleasant Jack.”

Jack pressed his back against the side of the tub and eyed the pill warily. Chase made a gentle hushing noise.

“Stop. I will be there to ease your pain in any way I can. Your wish will be my command.”

When Jack didn’t move to take the glass or pill, Chase transferred them both to one hand and then moved close to Jack, stroking Jack’s hair with his free hand; he took a single strand betwixt his fingers and seemed to compare it to his skin tone.

“What do you think they will look like? Our child.” Chase questioned, slipping a knee between Jack’s legs. “I think that they will look beautiful, with your hair.”

“That probably won’t happen.” Jack told him, licking his lips as fingers trailed down his jaw. Chase made a noise of interest, though Jack doubted it legitimacy.

“And why is that?” Chase questioned, leaning forward to kiss at the corner of Jack’s mouth.

Jack could tell he was subtly begging. If it could be considered subtle at  _ all. _

“Well, red is an incomplete dominant. Genetically speaking.” Jack answered. “Instead of simply being overpowered or dominating another colour, it mixes with it. That’s why we have strawberry blonde and auburn headed people in society. It’s more likely that the kid we have will have black hair, or a dark brown. And really, if you don’t carry the genetics for a red-headed kid, then we won’t have one.”

“What a shame.” Chase murmured—he was in Jack’s lap now, so close that his chest was pressing flat against Jack’s. “You agreed to have my child, and I am sorry for the suffering that this will cause you. Please. Take it.”

“Let me work myself up to it, at least.” Jack answered. Taking this as an affirmation, Chase’s shoulders relaxed. “It’s kind of a big prospect. Like, are we talking constant pain? I don’t know how apt I’ll be for fucking if I feel like I’m dying.”

Chase replaced the medicine and glass on the tray and grabbed one of his many jars instead. “The sharper pains won’t be constant, but you will probably experience a low ache in your abdomen regularly. I will try to restrain myself on your worst days, but I can make no promises. If I must mount you, then I will be as gentle as I am able.”

“That sounds reassuring.” Jack muttered. A cool crème was gently rubbed across his abdomen. “What the hell do you keep slathering on me anyway? You put like, twelve different lotions on me every time we come in here.”

“Ah, yes. A few of them are designated for soothing aches and pains of the body. Nothing magical, just simple remedies that humans have come up with over the years. The one I’m rubbing into your skin now is a crème made from the bark of a  _ camphor laurel. _ ”

“That’s neat.” Jack murmured, watching the white, almost waxy paste spread over his skin. It was intimate without being obnoxiously so, the way the warlord’s fingers pet at his skin and rubbed in soothing circles.

“The other lotions and cremes include a skin softening treatment, meant to moisturise too, of course, a few magically enhanced, herb based pastes for healing purposes, and of course, a set of scented jars of lotion.”

“Skin softening?” Jack asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Parts of your skin, particularly your knees, were very rough to the touch. Pardon my old-fashioned way of thinking, but no consort of mine will bear the signs of work. I often restrain myself from your hands, due to your mechanical work—but I itch to rub the wear from them.” Chase was close again, so  _ close.  _ Jack could hear the heat in his voice, but the immortal made no move to follow up on his desire.

“I’d just hurt myself more if you did.”

“I realise this.” Chase grumbled, returning to Jack’s chest. He playfully thumbed at Jack’s bruised nipples and received a displeased whine. “You won’t stop with your toys, and that is something that I will accept. That is your hobby, and I need to respect that.”

“Aww, look at you.” Jack teased, letting his head fall back. “Being a grown-up about it.”

“Don’t test my patience.” Chase warned.

Jack laughed at Chase, closing his eyes as fingers worked up his throat. His mind drifted back to the medicine Chase wanted him to take, and he cracked an eye open to look at the tray. It was silver and ornate, with black gems and carved, pastel pink roses that twined their way around the rim with the help of glittering vines.

“That tray is really pretty. Reminds me of my grandma’s.” Jack muttered out as he was lifted from the tub at sat on the rim so Chase could get at his stomach and legs.

“Your grandmother?” Chase questioned, hooking his thumb in Jack’s belly button and getting a giggle. Pushing himself forward, he pressed a kiss to Jack’s stomach. “On the subject of your family—I imagine that I needn’t explain to you that they cannot know about this. Us. Any child I sire.”

“And why’s that?” Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

“Jack.”

“I mean, disregarding the improbability of me getting pregnant. You’re ashamed of me, aren’t you?” Jack asked, smiling playfully and jabbing at Chase’s stomach with his toe.

Chase nuzzled Jack’s stomach, not answering.

“You can be ashamed of me, Chase.” Jack said softly. “It’s okay.”

Again, no response. Jack shrugged and reached for the pill Chase had sat down, then grabbed the glass. Chase’s gaze darted up to watch as Jack down the pill; it wasn’t large, by any means, but Jack still had to fight back the urge to gag as he choked it down.

Something in Chase’s eyes sparked, and his face was instantly pressed against Jack’s abdomen. He was making some odd, half-clicking coos that had Jack snorting.

“Glad you’re happy.” Jack told Chase dryly, flicking at the immortal’s ear. “Remember, I’m your responsibility from now on. Like, from this exact instant, right now.”

“Yes.” Chase agreed, rubbing his cheeks against Jack now. “ _ Yes. _ ”

“So, there are twelve pills. Once a week?” Jack asked.

“Oh, no.” Chase chuckled. “There are far more than twelve prepared. You will take one every day until the womb inside of you is complete and fertile. They won’t affect your depression medication, however, so you are still required to take that as well.”

Jack groaned and flopped backwards as carefully (and dramatically) as he could. He buried his face in his hands, even as he heard Chase rise a bit from the tub. The warlord placed open mouth, wet kisses down Jack’s abdomen, then licked his way along the neatly trimmed hair above Jack’s cock.

Looking through his fingers, Jack narrowed his eyes at Chase. “What are you doing?”

“ _ Rewarding you. _ ” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :/
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Ghost Story by Charming Disaster
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	20. Happy, Happy, Happy Belated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Preacher here! Just coming in to say thanks for reading, and if you enjoy this chapter, I'd love to hear from you below!

 

Jack knew what pain was. This?  _ This  _ wasn’t pain. This was  _ torture.  _

When Jack woke up in the morning, it felt like someone had shoved both of their hands deep into his gut and were having a blast with rearranging his organs.  He clutched at his stomach and let out a pained, broken cry that had Chase up and wrapping his arms around the small man.

“Quiet now.” Chase soothed, instantly pressing a hand against Jack’s abdomen, pulling the young man’s hands away so he could knead the skin. Jack whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut; the pain flared brighter where Chase pressed, but only for a second. 

“You’re telling me to be  _ quiet _ ?” Jack hissed out, trying to gather a full breath. “You don’t realise how bad this  _ hurts. _ ” His words whistled out between clenched teeth. 

Chase kissed the side of his neck, rubbing his palm in soothing circles into Jack’s stomach; it helped ease the pain a little, but not enough that Jack was about to sing the immortals praises. 

“I didn’t mean it in that way.” Chase told him, curling his legs around Jack. “Ming is on their way with some tea—unfortunately that and perhaps some pain relief cream is all that I can offer.”

“You don’t have any aspirin? Or like, morphine?” Jack questioned, digging his nails into his palms and curling tighter into himself when the pain spiked. “ _ Fuck. _ ” 

“Human painkillers will do little, and I am afraid of how they will react with the other medicine.” He mouthed at Jack’s shoulder; peeking over at him, Jack noticed that he was attempting to look as apologetic as possible. Noticing the attention, Chase bent himself further over Jack to kiss him softly. “Thank you for enduring this, Jack. I haven’t the words nor means to express how grateful I am.”

Jack didn’t say anything, focusing instead on not crying. Tears were already beginning to bead in the corners of his eyes. The pain was overwhelming and pulsed through him with purpose. Placing a hand over Chase’s, he squeezed his eyes shut once again. The ability to create human life—a womb—was being formed inside of him. 

“How are we going to get this baby out of me once it’s in there?” Jack hissed out, trying to find any distraction. Chase nuzzled his cheek and nipped at it playfully, earning an irritated swat. 

“Caesarean section.” Chase replied, kissing away tears now.

Jack let out an affirmative grunt. “Not done by you, I hope.”

“While I am entirely capable, no, I won’t be performing surgery on you. I have a professional that will attend to you. A personal clinic, as it were.” The immortal lifted his hand from Jack’s stomach and rubbed at his side instead. “I will allow you a break today; your meals will be light, so not to make you queasy.”

Jack snorted, and then cringed, legs twisting together. “Too late for that. Good luck getting any food in me at all.”

“You need to eat.” Chase murmured softly. “I understand if you aren’t up for anything too heavy, but starving isn’t an option either.” 

Jack swat at him again. Chase caught his hand, kissing at the human’s palm. There were more kisses pressed to Jack’s sweaty skin, soft and worshipful. Chase didn’t try to talk much, only muttering soothing words in an attempt to placate Jack. 

“Oh, goodness.” Ming’s voice was hushed as they entered the room, a tray in their hands. Jack cracked an eye open to look at the concerned feline. They said nothing more, at least to Jack. Ming gave a short bow underneath Chase’s wary gaze. 

“He will be fine.” Chase announced aloud to the feline. Ming nodded, saying nothing more. 

“You know, now that you say that, I’m not so sure.” Jack managed; his body revolted as he was tugged into a sitting position. He made a quiet retching noise, and Ming was at his feet with a wastebasket before any more could happen, and Chase was assisting in leaning him forward. 

Jack held a hand out, swallowing down the need to vomit. “I’m good, I’m good. Good reaction time, you two.” He was slowly leaned back against Chase’s chest and a curious nose pressed against his jaw. 

Chase nipped at the base of his jaw and Jack heard a low whine. 

“I’m fine.” Jack replied to the silent question; his body jerked as another wave of pain coursed through him, and a hand gripped his tightly. “Is that tea actually going to help me?” 

“It should, yes.” Chase replied, stroking Jack’s side. “Ming has sweetened it considerably to your taste, hopefully enough for you to palette, but not enough to make you ill. I also had them bring some toast and bits of fruit, for when you feel up to it.”

The warlord reached a hand out and was handed a small, familiar jar. Chase forced him to sit up further, nodding at Ming. Taking the cup in their hands, Ming brought it over to Jack—the human grunted in distaste when Ming ignored his attempt to grab at it.

“You’re too shaky.” Chase told him gently, gripping Jack’s fingers in his. “Let Ming help.”

“Let me try first.” Jack argued. “If I spill tea on myself, I spill tea on myself. But I am not going to let anyone do anything for me that I can do for myself.” The last part of his sentence was spit out; the pain wasn’t going anywhere, it looked like.

“No.” Chase gripped Jack’s chin, pressing his thumb at the base of the human’s jaw. “Accept Ming’s help.” 

The feline warrior stood strangely still, waiting for further instruction. Jack scowled but sighed, shoulders drooping in defeat. 

“Fine, whatever.” Jack muttered, jerking his knees as white-hot, searing pain stabbed through his guts. He gasped, and was grateful for Chase’s arms around him, otherwise he would have toppled to the floor. 

“Easy.” Chase whispered into his ear. “Easy, Jack.” 

“How about  _ you  _ take it easy?” Jack grunted as he was settled back on Chase’s lap and offered the tea once more. The edge of the cup pressed against his lips, and he begrudgingly opened them to drink the hot liquid within.

Chase relinquished Ming of their cup holding duties when he realised that Jack was drinking; with another bow, the feline warrior took their leave. The tea was sweet, as promised, and was more akin to hot chocolate than anything herbal or leaf based. 

“You’ve done well.” Chase told Jack, pulling the cup away when he felt Jack’s body tense with another surge of pain. Jack was gifted with a soft rain of kisses across his cheeks and lips. 

Jack let out a string of curses as he was placed back on the bed, even though the immortal did so as gingerly as physically possible. Looking down at Jack with what could be considered pity, Chase grabbed the jar he’d been handed earlier.

“Hey, before you go getting your hands all gross, hand me my phone.”

“Jack.” Chase’s voice was light with warning. Jack glared at him.

“You said that my wish was your command. Give me my phone; I need something to distract me from whatever the hell is going on down there.” Jack didn’t bother to be polite. He didn’t have the energy too.

With a low, unimpressed grunt, Chase leaned over to the end table and grabbed the thin rectangle. He handed it to Jack, frowning.

“Am I not enough to distract you?” Chase questioned, opening the jar and dipping his fingers inside. 

Jack shrugged, grimaced, and then opened the calendar on his phone. He furrowed his brow, noticing the lack of signal—he shook his phone, and then shuddered when cold fingers pressed against his belly. Lips pressed against the back of his hand, and Jack realised that Chase wanted to kiss him. He pulled his phone away and let Chase wiggle beneath his arm to kiss at his lips, rubbing the cream into Jack’s skin. 

“What is so interesting about that phone?” Chase questioned, licking at Jack’s lips when he realised that the genius was still staring at it, almost transfixed. Jack flicked his eyes to Chase, and then back at the phone. A single bar had popped up in the corner of his phone, and he saw the top bar of his phone flicker with notifications. A missed phone call, a voicemail, a few texts—they all winked at him teasingly.

“Hey, there’s nothing really interesting to do in here.” Jack told Chase, opening his mouth and hearing his words slurred as Chase snuck his tongue in. He opened the texts, noticing they were from his grandma. Jack’s heart stuttered at her concern. There were several asking where he was, kindly reminding him that yes, he was an adult but she cared. He skimmed through them; it was October 28 th —he still had time. Not much, but  _ some.  _

Jack gasped and nearly dropped his phone, curling his legs up and jostling them against Chase when his stomach cramped. Chase let out a concerned grunt and paused his hands, rubbing at Jack’s sides instead. 

The pain began to recede, settling briefly as a dull ache that Jack could live with. For now.

When the genius could speak, he did. “Hey, uh, Chase. Can I ask a favour?” The warlord had taken to kissing at his chest; he paused at Jack’s question, instantly suspicious.

“And what favour would that be?” Chase questioned. Jack sighed and pressed his phone to his forehead. “Jack.”

“I need to leave.” 

Chase knocked Jack’s phone from his hand and onto the floor as soon as the words left Jack’s mouth. Jack sent up a prayer to the phone gods, hoping that he wouldn’t have to fix his screen later. The human expected Chase to be possessive or angry, but instead all he got were desperate, pleading kisses with no words. They didn’t need words. Chase didn’t want Jack to leave, that was obvious.

“I didn’t mean  _ forever, _ ” Jack managed out, turning his head away from Chase. The kisses transferred to his neck, and the hands on his sides gripped him harder, as if afraid he’d flit away if Chase let go. “And you can come with me.” 

“Where do you need to go? What do you need?” This was the first time that Jack had heard the warlord panicked, and it startled him. “Is your boredom the cause of this desire?”

“No.” Jack tried to sit up, but was instantly pinned down by the immortal. There was an unusual clacking in the back of his throat that was off-putting, and Jack settled because of it. “Chase, I want to see my grandma.”

“Your grandmother? Why? Jack, I told you that your family couldn’t know of us.” Chase’s voice switched from frantic to stern in a second. Jack rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t going to tell her about us.” Jack told Chase. He looked away, staring off at the wall opposite him. “I…uh…well. It’s her birthday in a couple days. I normally go out with her. I’m her only grandkid, and she’s the only family member who really, you know. Cared. Kind of ever. That’s why I wanted to know the date the other day.” 

Chase didn’t move, keeping his face pressed against Jack’s neck. Jack considered humming the theme from  _ Jeopardy,  _ but kept it to himself. Chase wouldn’t have got the reference anyway.

“You aren’t well enough to travel.” Chase murmured, kissing the side of Jack’s neck. Jack sighed, and then began to roll over. He was interrupted by a greasy hand cupping his face and turning it to meet Chase’s eyes. “If you were, how many days would you require?”

Jack grinned up at Chase, and he saw Chase’s own mouth twitch in an attempt to restrain himself from doing the same. “Two days, one night.” 

Chase let out a low hiss at the proposed time, fingers unconsciously clenching. Jack cocked an eyebrow. 

“One day. And I will be guarding you the entire time, from afar.” 

At this, Jack stuck out his tongue. 

“One day, one night.” Jack argued. Chase hissed again, claws pricking Jack’s skin.

“I am not bargaining with you.” Chase told Jack. “One day. Take it or leave it.”

“Please? This is  _ really  _ important to me.” Jack begged, lifting a hand and grabbing Chase’s wrist. “It’s like, the only thing I’ve asked for since I came here.”

Chase snorted. “You ask for many things.”

“But none of them have been this big. Come on, please? I’m going to take your damn pills and have your kid. After that I’m not going to get to see my grandma much. Give me a little time while I have it.” 

A look of consideration crossed Chase’s face, and he let Jack’s face go. 

“You raise a valid point. Very well. One day, one night. I will allow this.” He stroked his fingers down Jack’s jaw, brows furrowed. “Does this upset you? That you won’t see your family after you become visibly pregnant?”

Jack shrugged and looked away from Chase.

“It doesn’t really matter, does it? Wheels are already in motion, big guy.” Jack grunted as he moved, stomach spiking with pain. 

“I asked you a question, Jack.”

“And I answered it.” Jack replied, sticking a hand underneath a pillow. “Her birthday is on the thirtieth.” 

“Two days then.” Chase muttered, sitting up on his heels. “Do you need to get a gift beforehand?” 

Jack flapped a hand at him and closed his eyes. He was already exhausted, and he’d barely woken up. Chase pinched his side, and Jack’s eyes opened. He glared at Chase in annoyance. 

“What?”

“You haven’t eaten.” Chase reminded, moving off the bed to grab the tray. “And you seem well enough to eat.”

“Just because I can talk doesn’t mean I’m not still nauseous.” Jack pointed out; his stomach was still mildly upset with him, and he didn’t want to risk eating anything. He hadn’t vomited yet since moving into the castle, and he didn’t want to change that. “I’m going to nap.”

Chase didn’t seem willing to argue the point, settling on the end of the bed and placing an arm across Jack’s legs. The human was half-asleep when he heard Chase stand, and Jack resisted the urge to open his eyes. 

“His happiness is important.” Chase muttered to no one in particular. Jack snuggled deeper into the blanket, pressing it against his face; Chase noticed and came over, tugging at the blanket gently to pull it from in front of his nose. Jack grunted and tugged the blanket back up, curling up underneath it. 

Chase chuckled, and snuck a hand around to gently rest it on Jack’s stomach.

“I hope that they are stubborn, like you.” Chase teased, rubbing at the sensitive skin that was hidden beneath the blanket. “And I would still prefer that they favour you, in terms of hair colour. It would be quite something to see.” The hand paused, and then retreated “Sleep well, Jack.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! One of these days, this story will end.  
> That won't be for awhile. Sorry. ;)
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Painkiller by Three Days Grace
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	21. I Thought That Only Happened On TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How's your day going? Ready for the weekend?
> 
> If you like this chapter, please leave a comment below! I'd really, really appreciate it ouo

“Sure you don’t want to come inside?” Jack asked, standing on the corner a block from his grandmother’s house, a neatly wrapped box under his arm. His stomach ached, but it was nothing like the day before.

The look that Chase gave Jack left his mouth dry; Chase was bothered by the idea of letting Jack out of the castle, and had even tried to convince Jack to stay last minute with sweet, lingering kisses that were so out of the norm for the warlord that it had Jack reeling. Even now Chase kept an arm neatly tucked around Jack’s side, and leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I will respect your privacy with your grandmother, and will not spy on you nor her in her home.” Chase murmured quietly against Jack’s lips. “But remember, she cannot know about us.”  

Jack rolled his eyes and unwrapped himself from Chase’s arm, holding in a snort when the fingers lingered. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell her. Geez, do you have to keep reminding me of how fake our relationship is?”

Jack was teasing, but Chase’s face pinched in distaste.

“You know, you keep acting like you want to be my boyfriend, and I might get suspicious.” Jack continued. Chase waved him off with a flick of his hand.

 

“Jackie.” Jack’s grandmother swept him into a hug as soon as she saw him, squeezing the life out of him right there on the doorstep. “You had me so worried young man.”

Lysette Spicer, Jack’s grandmother, was a tall woman with hair almost as bright as Jack’s own; a few strands of white were layered in the vibrant locks as it licked down her face, cradling her rounded cheeks and soft chin.

“I’ve been, uh. Busy. You know. Evil stuff.”

“Don’t lie to your grandmother.” Lysette warned, hustling him inside and letting her eyes wander over the quiet street in front of her house. Jack rolled his eyes and knelt briefly to slip off his boots and load them quietly into the shoe rack by the door.

“Why do you think I’m lying?” Jack asked, standing up and one-handedly dusting off his jeans.  _ When was the last time I wore jeans _ ? Jack asked himself, curling his toes against the dark hardwood of the hallway. His socks were pale against it, with tiny cartoon characters chasing each other across it in mock play.

Jack heard the door shut behind him, and a chill slid under his shirt and tiptoed its way up his spine.

Lysette’s answer was soft and slow, and her voice was a tad haunting as it reached Jack’s ear. “Because you come around every week for pinochle to  _ tell  _ me about what evil you’ve been up to. I’ve been letting it slide these last couple months, but I normally hear from you at  _ least  _ a week in advance when it comes to my birthday.”

“I... let time get away from me?” Jack muttered quietly, rubbing at the back of his neck. It wasn’t like he’d forgotten—it was just hard to keep a clear head when you were being fucked every other day. Constant sex was  _ exhausting. _

“Speaking your answers like questions isn’t lending any credit to your excuses.” Lysette told him. “Are you in trouble?” A hand laid itself on Jack’s shoulder, thumb brushing the skin there.

Jack shook his head. “It’s hard to talk about, grandma.  I’m not supposed to talk about it.”

“I’m your grandmother.” Lysette’s tone was partially hurt, but all desert as she spoke. “If there’s anyone you can talk to, it’s me. Who am I going to talk to? It’s not as if your useless excuse of a father ever comes around, and all my friends are either backstabbing nitwits, dead, or both.” The way her voice lilted on  _ both  _ had Jack snorting and smiling, unable to keep himself from doing so.

Lysette squeezed his shoulder, smiling back at him. “You’re the only thing good that came out of your parents’ marriage, Jack. I don’t want to lose you to some big, possibly irrelevant secret. So I’m going to ask you again.” She tilted his chin up, looking Jack in the eye. “Are you in trouble?”

“I…I mean, not really? But the entire situation is weird and doesn’t really…it’s a long story. Like, a really, really long one. And we’re not here to talk about me anyway.” He pointed at the box under his arm. “It’s your birthday. And it’s like, what, seven in the morning? So today is the longest you’ve ever lived, and probably the earliest either of us have gotten up in years. That’s something to celebrate.”

Lysette looked like she wanted to say something more, but instead she sighed.

“You’re right. Come into the kitchen, you’re just in time to help me ice the cupcakes.” She strode into the kitchen, legs long and tall in a way that Jack’s would never be. Jack followed behind, looking with mild interest at the familiar family photos that lined her walls.

“How does it feel to be sixty?” Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen, setting Lysette’s present on the table. “Is it everything you ever dreamed?”

“It’s humbling, I think. Or it’s supposed to be.” Lysette opened a drawer near her, and it rattled with unseen utensils whilst Jack went to the fridge to grab the cooled cupcakes. “I woke up thinking about seeing my lawyer, start working on a will.”

“That’s bullshit.” Jack responded, grabbing the chilled tray out of the fridge, noting how well-stocked it was.

His mood dipped—he wouldn’t be there to spend Halloween evening with Lysette, and partake in their well-worn tradition of holding nothing short of a feast the night of before they went around the neighbourhood terrorising trick-or-treaters. Sighing, he pulled the cupcakes from the fridge.

Trying to sound upbeat, he turned toward his grandma with a smile. “You know the spiteful ones live the longest.” Jack’s smile fell almost immediately at the strained, uncertain look on Lysette’s face. “Wait, were you serious? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing too serious.” Lysette quipped, busying herself with opening a drawer next to her.

“Nobody considers writing a will if it isn’t  _ serious. _ ” Jack told her, setting the cupcakes on the table. Lysette said nothing, fiddling with the ends of a pair of offset spatulas. Jack swore and ran a hand through his hair—he really didn’t need this right now. She was his  _ grandma.  _ Lysette

Had the best doctors in the world. “Look, I mean, surely there’s someone out there, some specialist—”

Jack froze, noticing the edge of Lysette’s lip curling into a grin.

“—I  _ hate  _ you. One of these days I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“Let an old woman have her fun.” Lysette whined, turning toward him. “Besides,  _ you’re  _ the one keeping secrets. It’s a man isn’t it? Jackie’s got a boyfriend.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about this?” Jack questioned; Lysette veered to the microwave and pulled out a bowl of frosting that was  _ far  _ too full—there was way too much for the cupcakes in front of him.

“We might not be, but I can talk to myself about it.” Lysette told him, sticking the spatula into the frosting. “Must be a rather important man to distract you from visiting your poor, lonely grandma.” Walking over, she set the bowl on the stone counter.

“I don’t have a man, or a boyfriend, or any of that.” Jack told her, grabbing the spatula’s handle. “I’m a little too freakish for just about everyone. You know. Ghost complexion, red eyes—I mean, I’m sure someone out there is into it, but I haven’t found them yet.”  _ And I will never get the chance. _

“You’re incredibly handsome. You have to be, you’re related to me.”

“Thanks grandma, I appreciate it.” Jack replied sarcastically; he was rewarded with a pinch to the cheek and a soft elbowing commanding him to move over.

“I can see the hickey’s on your neck.” Lysette told him, keeping her voice low and secretive. Jack yelped and clapped his hands on to the side of his neck—Chase  _ swore  _ that he healed all of them—

\--Jack let out a frustrated huff. There  _ were  _ no hickey’s on his neck. “Why are you like this?”

“Because I’m worried, Jack. What sort of man does it take to keep you away from your family? From your love of evil doing? I went by your lab. Did you think that no one would notice that you weren’t there? That all your things had been moved?”

 Jack didn’t know what to say, keeping his eyes down, staring at the counter.

“Is he forcing you to stay away? I didn’t want to say anything in the voicemail or over text, in case he was reading them.” Long fingers brushed a strand of hair behind Jack’s ear.

“It’s not like that.” Jack told her. “Well, I mean, it kind of is. But there’s a reason, okay? It’s not what you think.”

“It sounds like it’s exactly what I think. I mean, why else would he drop you off down the block?”

“Because he didn’t want anyone to know, okay? He’s ashamed of me.” Jack shoved himself away from the table. “Alright? But he’s not abusing me. I just didn’t think anyone cared, so I didn’t think it mattered if I left.”

“Ashamed? That doesn’t sound healthy.” Lysette’s brows were furrowed and her lips were drawn into thin, unhappy lines. “Jack, you could have anyone in the world. Supermodels, scientists, astronauts—”

“—and it would be just as unhealthy.” Jack argued, stomping his foot against the floor and turning to face her. “All those people care about is the fact that I’m rich. And by marrying me, dating me,  _ pretending  _ to like me, they could rich too. At least Chase doesn’t  _ pretend  _ to like me. He genuinely doesn’t like me and he treats me accordingly.” Jack shook his head, grimacing. “Nobody actually likes me, grandma. Do you even like me?”

“Jackie—”

“— _ no.  _ Think about it. I am the world’s worst villain. I am literally spitting in the face of your legacy by  _ attempting  _ to do anything remotely bad. I am a  _ failure.  _ I have never done a single goddamn thing in my entire life that didn’t embarrass this family.” Jack threw his arm out, so angry that he wasn’t even able to cry. “Don’t try and take the one thing that’s kind of good away from me. This is all I have, and all I will ever have.”

Jack’s chest heaved, and his limbs shook—Lysette said nothing, staring at him nothing less than sorrow. “I didn’t want to fight with you.”  _ I don’t have a lot of time to spend with you. Not enough time, at least, to spend it arguing.   _ His mind reminded, and he shook the thought away. Straightening, he pressed his palm to his forehead. What was he doing? “I  _ never  _ fight with you. God, what’s wrong with me?”

“Talk to me, Jack.” Lysette said quietly, approaching him with slow, measured steps. “Please.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there!
> 
> Song(s) for this chapter:  
> Can't Say No by Natives  
> Drawing the Line (English Version) by Royal Pirates
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	22. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's good to see you, sorry this is late!  
> I was busy writing the first chapter of my new fic, [Spoils of War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12124698/chapters/27498906/) ! Go give it a look see, if you're not busy!
> 
> You know the spiel--if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment below!

 

Jack found himself seated comfortably in an arm chair, a cup of freshly brewed lavender tea in his hands. Lysette had drug him into her inner sanctum, triple locking the door behind her. In the centre of the room was a large console with a multitude of glossy computer screens, all flickering with different views of the surrounding neighbourhood, including the street that Chase had dropped him off at. 

“This makes you look paranoid.” Jack told her as he eyed the screens. They cycled again; on them, Jack saw an interesting combination of images and scenes, all flitting in front of his eyes before cycling again. Amongst them were illegal poker games, back alley drug deals, and what looked to be an in-progress recording of a snuff film.

Lysette spared him a glance, and then looked at her screens, a half-cocked smile on her face. “I have to be paranoid. After all, the more powerful you are, Jackie, the more that people want you dead.” 

Lysette dealt in any number of disgusting, disturbing activities, now that she’d retired from the big game; no more publicised bank heists, no more giant robots destroying cities—she worked in the dark now, gaining her money from the little people. Exploiting them for everything they had before taking their lives as well.

It was  _ glorious. _

Jack was the first to speak after what had been a long, pregnant silence. Lysette and Jack had had a long conversation, when they’d settled in the room; it had begun with explaining his adventure into the jungle, to Chase wanting Jack to help with his heat, and all the way to Chase’s intention to impregnate him. 

To her credit, Lysette had kept mum about her opinion on the situation until Jack had finished. She turned toward her grandson, smile falling back into a frown. 

“I’m sorry that I let it get to this.” Lysette murmured, voice quiet. Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. “I should have kept a closer eye on you—if I had—” Lysette pressed a hand to her forehead, and Jack startled when she sniffled. “—oh, Jackie, I’m so sorry.” She began to dot her eyes with the corners of her sleeves.

“Grandma, it’s not your fault.” Jack told her, unsure of what to do. “I got myself into this mess. You had nothing to do with it.”

Lysette snapped her head around to look at Jack, eyes wet. “But I  _ should’ve. _ ” She was across the room before Jack could say anything more, carefully gathering him into a hug. Jack grunted and set his cup aside so he could hug her back.

“Well, nothing can be changed now.” Jack told her, voice muffled by her shoulder. “I mean, I promised to help him through his heat, and uh. The baby thing. I can’t just go back on my word. Not with how he is now—I mean, maybe after his heat, he might be desperate enough to get rid of me that he’ll let me go? But right now, he’s like this hormonal, possessive creep.” 

“The only problem I see is the medicine. Anything else Chase tries to pull, I feel as if I can handle it.” Lysette told Jack sternly, letting him go and giving him a once-over. “I’m not sure what effect it will have on your body if you stop taking it.”

“I made a  _ deal— _ ”

“—and that deal is emotionally suffocating you.” Lysette snapped, grabbing at Jack’s shoulders. Her manicured nails dug into his shoulders, holding him in place. “And it will continue to suffocate you, if you stay with this man.” 

Drawing his bottom lip into his mouth, Jack let out a low, unsure whine. “Grandma, it’s…he…I know he doesn’t like me. But I don’t want to leave, honestly. No matter how miserable he makes me, I…it’s better than nothing. I guess that’s what I’m trying to say.” 

“And you said that he wouldn’t be kind to you once his… _heat,_ whatever nonsense that is, was over. What if he starts to get physically aggressive? What if he beats you? Will it be worth it then?” Jack didn’t respond, letting his eyes fall to the floor.  Lysette let him go, briefly, to grab a chair and drag it over. Jack winced as it scraped against the hardwood.  “Jack, look at me. You know I wouldn’t be worrying without a reason.”

Jack rose his eyes, clenching his teeth when he saw how concerned his grandma’s face had become. 

“You’ve told me about Chase before. Before this. About how he relished in seeing you beat down. How he enjoyed when you were broken and bleeding, at his hands or at the hands of those nasty monks.”  Lysette moved her hands down and gently grabbed Jack’s lax hands, rubbing her thumbs into his palms. “Who’s to say he won’t revert back to that? Jack.” Lysette’s voice was thick now, and she swallowed, hard. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Maybe I’m just old and sentimental, but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try and stop you from hurting yourself like this.”

“I want to say he’s changed.” Jack muttered quietly, looking at his palms. “But he hasn’t.”

“And he won’t.” Lysette told him gently. “Men always say they’re going to change, and they never do.” Jack’s grandma looked down at their hands, lips twisting into a broken smile. “And you think that somewhere underneath all his lying and dodging, that he has some sort of love for you.” 

“Yeah. It’s hard to believe he doesn’t, with the way he’s acting. But it’s all acting. All of it.” Jack pulled one of his hands away to brush it against his eyes. “I…I just…I really want it to be true. And I know I shouldn’t—he’s told me on multiple occasions that it isn’t, but I just…I can’t get rid of the idea that there might be a future where…where…” He swallowed, and then closed his eyes, listening to the soft coos that his grandmother was offering in comfort.

Jack suddenly jerked his head up, looking at his grandma. “I have an idea.”

“Yes?” Lysette’s response was drawn out and suspicious.

“You know, you went through something with grandpa that was similar, right?” 

Lysette’s face went blank, and then she narrowed her eyes. Jack saw one of her hands twitch, restraining itself from going to the thin white scar along her neck. “Before I killed him, yes. I wouldn’t have nearly the amount of advice I do without first-hand experience, I’d like to think.” 

“Then you know what pre-abusive significant others look like. Can you, I don’t know, talk to him? Maybe get your own feel for him?” Jack’s gripped his grandma’s hands tightly, leaning forward. 

“It’s not that easy.” Lysette told Jack. “I can’t just get a  _ feel  _ for him. And as it is I’d rather castrate him then look him in the eye. I’m good at reading people, but not  _ that  _ good, Jack.”

“I don’t know, interrogate him. You spent like, twenty years working for the  _ KGB.  _ Surely you’ve got some kind of technique for getting the information you want out of people.” Jack was all but begging now, eyes wide and staring at his grandma in hope. 

Lysette sighed, unable to resist the watering, over-dramatic gaze of her grandson, and then nodded. “Jackie, yes, fine. I can speak with him. But how on earth do you expect me to sit down and do so? He was already upset at the idea of me knowing—he’s not simply going to waltz in here willingly--

“--Oh, no, don’t worry about that. He’s going to sneak in tonight.” Jack interrupted.

“He’s going to do what?” Lysette asked dryly, eyebrows high on her forehead.

It wasn’t necessarily that Jack wanted Lysette to approve of Chase; but he  _ did  _ kind of want her to meet him. And it wasn’t as if he wasn’t going to go back with Chase—he was near-confident that he would be. What Jack  _ was  _ hoping for was enough of a distraction that Chase let Jack stay an extra evening.

If everything played out correctly, he’d be spending Halloween with Lysette after all. 

When Lysette was tired of waiting for her grandson to answer, she cleared her throat. Jack snapped back to the conversation at hand, not looking at her.“Yeah, I mean he didn’t tell me he was going to, but he’s really clingy. He’ll be here in the morning.” Jack confirmed, nodding his head. “We should go ice those cupcakes.” 

“We…should.” Lysette agreed, sounding confused. “Jack, if I see him as a threat, tell me you won’t go back with him.” 

Jack froze in rising from his chair, eyes flicking up to his grandma’s—now relinquished, her hand was at her neck, rubbing against the skin there. It was a hard promise to make—one he  _ couldn’t  _ make. Sitting back down, he swallowed and met her eye.

“I promise, that if you think I shouldn’t go back with him, I won’t.” Jack lied, voice shaking as it left him. “As long as you make sure to get the information we need for the whole, uh…uterus thing.” He pressed a hand to his stomach.

“I most certainly will.” Lysette told him, crossing her arms over her chest. “That is, unfortunately, a deciding factor in this situation.” The older woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “May I ask why you agreed in the first place?”

“I’m into some really weird shit, grandma.” Jack replied with a cheeky smile, taking a sip of his now lukewarm tea. 

“There are a few things that a grandmother doesn’t need to know about her grandson.” Lysette responded dryly, levelling an unamused look at Jack. “Including what odd things he enjoys in the bedroom.”

“You asked.” Jack pointed out, nestling back into the armchair. 

Lysette sighed. “I did. I did ask.” She sat back in her own chair, letting her eyes wander over Jack. “You’ve been eating better, I see.”

“Oh, yeah. Chase is really, uh. Concerned about my weight, I guess? I swear, he thinks I starve myself or something.” Jack brought his legs up underneath him, wincing has his stomach twinged.  _ Not today.  _ He warned in the general direction of his stomach. 

“I see.” Lysette folded her hands in her lap; Jack took a second to look at her hands—it was so odd to see them without rings, and he couldn’t help but stare every time she took them off to bake. Then again, seeing his own hands without gloves was weird for him. 

_ Hands  _ were weird. 

Clearing her throat once more, Lysette folded her legs over each other in a tight cross. “What did you want to do tomorrow? After the confrontation, that is. The theatre downtown is running a slew of horrible horror films—I heard that a lot of people were attending.”

“I can’t tell if you’re suggesting we go, or that we burn it down.” Jack told her, taking another sip of his tea. 

Lysette beamed at him, teeth reflecting the lights above her. 

“Why not both?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Conversations by Watsky
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	23. Fear Is A Powerful Motivator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a rough couple weeks. But nevertheless, I both return and prevail! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do, please leave a comment below and I will most certainly respond! I really like hearing from you guys!
> 
> I'd also like to point out that I am always taking asks, requests, and ideas over on my blog! Right [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/)!

 

Just as Jack predicted, he found a strong arm wrapping around his middle just as he was falling asleep. 

“Hey there.” Jack greeted sleepily, giggling when a nose pressed against his neck. Chase clicked gently at him, twining their legs together. Chase had exchanged his armour for sleepwear, it felt like.

“You smell wonderful.” Chase purred. “Have you been baking?” Fingers slipped between Jack’s legs, rubbing at the human’s inner thigh. 

Jack squeezed his legs around Chase’s hand, yawning exaggeratedly. The immortal let out a low, warning growl in Jack’s ear. 

“You don’t care if I was baking. Besides, I’m tired.” Jack whined, gripping at his pillow and trying to look particularly pathetic. “Let me sleep—you’ll have all the fun you want later.”

Chase nipped at Jack’s ear, attempting to roll the human onto his stomach. Jack was stubborn, refusing to move. When Chase growled again, Jack reached between his legs and grabbed Chase’s hand. “Hey. I’m tired. I’m serious, Chase.”

“You agreed to be open for me to use when I wish.” Chase snapped out, though he moved his hand. “Are you going back on your word, Jack?”

“No. I’m not. But I also can’t explain a late-night shower and me walking funny tomorrow either. You wanted us to stay a secret, didn’t you?” Jack asked. Chase let out a soft huff, curling himself tighter around Jack. 

The immortal nosed the back of Jack’s neck, letting out a gentle purr. “What if I just suck you off instead? Surely there’s no harm in that. I’ll clean you up well enough that you won’t need to shower.” 

Jack considered it for a moment, then sighed. 

“Fine—” Chase began to move, tugging Jack onto his back. “—but you have to stay tonight.”

“What?” Chase furrowed his brow, instantly looking conflicted. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to sleep alone.” Jack told him, bottom lip thrusting out into a pout. “And who’s going to rub my belly if I get cramps?” 

Chase rolled his eyes, shoving Jack’s legs apart and licking his lips. Jack’s pants were pulled from his body before the human could complain, leaving him in his boxers. “It is my fault I suppose.” Chase muttered, letting his hands creep up under Jack’s shirt. 

“It is  _ all  _ your fault.” Jack reminded. Chase pinched his side, and Jack whined at the pain. That actually  _ hurt  _ a little bit. Chase flicked his eyes up at Jack, before rubbing at the area he pinched. 

“You must be getting more sensitive.” Chase muttered, leaning down to kiss at the skin in apology. “Is that why you really don’t want me to take you tonight? Do you hurt?” He nuzzled Jack’s side. “I would be so gentle with you. Far more gentle than before.”

“I promise it’s because I don’t want to explain the shower.” Jack told Chase, gently running a hand through Chase’s hair.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I don’t want you to experience pain.” Chase was licking his way across Jack’s stomach, and the human sighed. 

“Super gentle? Because my body is  _ really  _ not up for anything too. You know.” It was a lie—and Jack asked himself how low he had to get to ask for gentle sex, before pushing it away—but Chase seemed to buy it.

Chase was pressing forward to nuzzle against Jack’s stomach, when the door slammed open. Chase’s body was covering Jack’s in a second, reacting to Jack’s half-hearted scream with a growl as he curled away from the light. This was  _ not  _ the plan.

“ _ You. _ ” Lysette looked closer to an avenging angel than his grandmother as she stormed over, surrounded by a halo made of hallway light; Jack reached up to grab at Chase before the warlord tried to  _ kill the only living relative he cared about,  _ but was surprised to find the immortal pulled off of him with relative ease. 

“Grandma—” Jack began, half-panicked. 

“Don’t start with me Jackie.” Lysette all-but-hissed. Jack was left staring in horror as Chase stood up, rage flashing across the immortal’s face before he swept it away, back into nonchalance. “You and I are going to have a little chat, Mr. Young.”

Chase’s eyes turned to Jack, betrayal flickering in his gaze. “I suppose we should.” 

“Don’t look at him.” Lysette warned, stepping closer and grabbing Chase’s attention once again. “That’s the last thing you get to do.” She stepped out of Chase’s way and pointed out of the room. “Out. And don’t think you’ll be coming back in either.” Lysette levelled her gaze at Jack as Chase passed by her, keeping his gaze straight ahead. “No matter what you hear, don’t come into my study.”

Jack sat in horrified silence as his door shut, taking the light with it. His entire body was  _ shaking.  _ Chase was going to be pissed—Jack had broken a rule—an  _ important  _ rule. And now his grandma was going to be alone, in a room, with an angry warlord. 

“Shit.” Jack slid out of the bed, shakily pulling his sleeping pants back on. This was bad. “I’m…I’m just going to go to the kitchen, get myself a cup of coffee.” He told himself, opening the door to his room and walking into the hallway. Nothing looked disturbed, but that meant little to nothing. “Or tea. Yeah, decaf tea would be good. Once everything calms down I’ll just…I’m just going to go back to bed.” 

Jack shuffled to the kitchen, arms wrapped around his shoulders and clenching at the fabric. “Everything is going to be fine.” The human continued to mutter. “Fine, fine.” 

As Jack walked into the kitchen, the coffee machine beeped at him—he jumped away from it, nearly running into the kitchen table. He narrowed his eyes at it, before crossing the room to find his favourite coffee cup slipped into the Keurig. 

“Grandma.” Jack muttered, checking the top to find it containing a freshly used k-cup; green tea, decaffeinated, just like what he was going to make. Jack grabbed his mug, gently pulling the full cup out of its temporary home and into his hands. 

Looking to the left of the machine, Jack noticed a plate of cookies decorated like terrified sugar skulls screaming at him silently. A tiny note with  _ sorry  _ scrawled across the front of it sat in front of it, and Jack picked it and a cookie up in unison.

“It’s okay.” Jack told the tiny note. “Just be careful grandma.” 

 

It was agonising, waiting for someone,  _ anyone  _ to come out of the study. Jack jumped every time he heard any sort of noise from that direction—he even thought he’d heard a raised voice once or twice, but convinced himself it was the wind. 

“I can’t just sit here and cram my face with cookies.” Jack muttered to himself, even though he was doing exactly that. He’d gathered his phone from the spare bedroom, and was watching some nonsensical video about a recent, unsolved crime. “I mean, I guess I could. But it has to get old eventually, right?” 

“I think that it would benefit you to finish the plate.”  _ Chase.  _

Jack shoved back from his chair, ignoring the horrible squeal it made against the tile. Chase held up a hand, pausing where he stood. 

“Remain where you are.” Chase ordered, voice cold. “We need to talk.”

“Where’s my grandma?” Jack asked, moving from his chair to stand behind it. He wasn’t sure what this accomplished besides making him feel better. Chase didn’t answer, folding his arms behind his back. “Chase, that isn’t a question you can just ignore.”

“She’s giving me space to speak with you.” Chase told him. “I made a case for keeping you at my side that she found…adequate. As long as I spoke honestly with you.”

“So, first off? I don’t believe you.” Jack told Chase taking a step back. “But as it stands, I really don’t have a choice, huh? Seeing as you’re the only one here. What do you want?” 

Chase furrowed his brow, and Jack could see his arms tighten behind him. “Is this how you really feel toward me, Jack? Nervous, apprehensive? Angry? Do you find no enjoyment in my company?”

“That has nothing to do with what’s going on.” Jack told the warlord. 

“Answer my question. Do you not enjoy my company?” Chase questioned, cocking his head to the side. 

Jack pressed a palm to his forehead. “Chase, it’s not that I don’t enjoy being around you. It’s just that…look, our relationship? Our current one? It’s not based on whether or not we like being around each other.”  He let his shoulders fall in an exhausted slump. “This entire time we’ve been interacting, it’s not about liking each other. It’s not about things we have in common or time we spend together. You don’t talk about what you do in your spare time, and barely show interest in what I do.” Jack shrugged his shoulders, letting his eyes fall on anything in the room but Chase. “And it really doesn’t matter? I can’t answer your question.”

“So,” Chase paused, seeming unsure. “You feel nothing?”

“You don’t  _ want  _ me to feel anything.” Jack pointed out. “Emotions aren’t in the equation. But for the record, I feel a  _ lot.  _ I feel a lot of things, all the time. But it’s not like I can just tell you. You wouldn’t know an emotion if it smacked you in the face.” 

Chase had never let his gaze fall from Jack. “And why is that? Simply because I can’t feel for you?”

“Oh no, don’t turn this back on me. You asked the question, Chase. I told you an answer that you didn’t want. That doesn’t mean that you can turn it back on me and tell me that I’m asking too much. Because I’m asking for  _ nothing.  _ At least I haven’t gotten anything in return. You haven’t held up your side of the bargain. At all.” 

This had Chase freezing where he stood.

“You forgot you made a deal, didn’t you?” Jack told him, voice deathly soft. “Did you think the sex was that good that  _ I  _ forgot?” 

“I will uphold my side of the bargain.” Chase uttered, almost under his breath. 

“What, before or after you knock me up? I can’t imagine you’ll let me do anything that might harm the baby.”

“I  _ said  _ I will keep my side of this deal.” Chase snapped. “ _ Ingrate _ .”

Jack threw his chair out of his way, marching up to Chase without an ounce of fear. It slammed against the table, and the cookies atop it shook. “I’m an ingrate? For wanting my part of our deal, that  _ you  _ decided the terms and service for? Not to mention you added an extra clause,” He pointed at his stomach. “Without offering anything more on my side.”

“You act as if I’ve given you nothing.” Chase growled out, rising to his full height.

“And what have you given me? A prison cell?” Jack was toe-to-toe with Chase now, spitting his words through his teeth. “Sex doesn’t count, Chase. That was your half. That’s what you got. You fuck me as much as you want. Constantly. And you don’t know how to take  _ no  _ for an answer. So, what do I get?”

“You’re getting too worked up.” Chase managed out, ignoring the question. A hand went to lay itself gently on Jack’s stomach. “You need to calm down. Simply tell me what you want, Jack. I will give it to you. I have made this offer before, and you have come up with nothing.”

Jack shoved the hand away, much to Chase’s chagrin. “Because I know the answer will always be no, Chase. Look at where we are. My grandma’s kitchen—because  _ you  _ don’t like  _ me.  _ Not the other way around. You didn’t want my family to know that we were together, which is why you were so against me coming here.”

“And how would your family act, knowing the grounds for our relationship?” Chase questioned.

“And how do you think I’m going to get along without any support? How long do you think I’m going to last, Chase, after you turn into…” he gestured to all of Chase. “…into normal Chase? Jack Spicer hating Chase? Can you promise you’ll be there when I need you? When I get morning sickness, or when my feet hurt? When I’m hormonal and crying because the father of the kid inside of me doesn’t give a shit?”

“Jack.” Chase spoke his name quietly.

“No. Can you promise?” Jack demanded. 

Chase looked away from Jack. He then took a deep breath, and looked back at Jack. “I promise that I will be with you through the pregnancy and afterward. I will be there to take care of you—I do care about you, Jack.”

“Only because I’m a fuck toy now.” Jack told him icily. “One you have readily available.”

“Is it bad to be desired and cared for because you serve a purpose? Is that what you want to hear, Jack? That I enjoy fucking you?” Jack winced at the swear leaving Chase’s mouth. “Because I do. I have never once lied about enjoying your body.” Chase lifted a hand and gripped the side of Jack’s face. “What do you want from me? What can I offer you that will make up for what I’m asking? I know that this service isn’t free—I’ve made that quite clear. Do you want the world at your feet, Jack? Do you want a hundred slaves, ready to bend to your will?”

Chase was insanely close now, mouth inches from Jack’s face. “What is better than having me under your thumb? What is better than having  _ me  _ as your personal slave?”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Jack told Chase, trying to push him away. 

“You want something, and I need to know what.” Chase hissed, tilting Jack’s face up so he could stare him in the eye. “I need to know what will make you happy enough to forget what you’re giving up, Jack. Your family knows about us now. There’s nothing restricting you access to your grandmother, thanks to your inability to keep your mouth shut.” 

Chase was pushing him against the table now. “She replayed what you told her, and I was horrified. Not at the information you divulged, but how you saw  _ us.  _ About how you think I see you.” 

“I didn’t lie.” Jack told Chase. 

“How can you know how I feel?” Chase demanded. “I’ve told you once, and I hate repeating myself. You are not an object. I do not see you as one, despite your insistence. I admit, I may have been hasty in banning you from certain activities. But that doesn’t mean that I have no consideration for you.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Jack spat. “Let me go.” 

“No.” Chase punctuated the word by bracing his other hand against the table. “Not until we reach a new agreement. I will tell you what I want you to do for me, and you will tell me what you’d like in return. I rarely re-negotiate, so listen carefully.”

Jack remained silent, so Chase pressed on. “I want you to return to my castle with me, tomorrow morning. You will see me through my heat, and you will help me raise the child that I will put in your stomach—from birth to their eighteenth birthday. Eighteen years, Jack. That’s what I’m asking of you. Eighteen years of your life, by my side, and I will stay loyal to you. I will sleep with no one else. That means that I will have sex with you, Jack. I will most likely ruin your expectations for any other man who tries to have sex with you.” 

“Exciting.” Jack muttered. 

“But I will never be rough with you, and after my heat, I will never force you to lay with me. And I will understand If you never wish to look me in the face again, after my heat.” 

Jack waited for a minute or two, before cocking his eyebrow. “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“That’s a shitty deal on your part. I’m going to be forty by the time that kid is eighteen. What could I possibly ask for in return for letting you ruin my life?” Jack asked. “Who’s going to want me when you’re done with me?”

“Many, I imagine.” Chase murmured, rubbing his thumb against Jack’s cheek. “You will no doubt remain attractive into your forties. Your family looks to age well.”

“You’re thinking way too highly about yourself, thinking anybody wants your sloppy seconds.” Jack grunted. “Can you let go of my face?” 

Chase looked down at his hand, and then Jack. He gently pulled his hand away and took a step backward. “I feel as if it’s a fair deal. And you should be honoured that I give it to you.”

“I need time to think about this.” Jack told Chase, pulling himself up to sit on the table. Chase’s face pinched in distaste, but Jack pretended he didn’t see it. “You can’t just expect me to come up with something right off the bat.”

“I figured you’d have been thinking about it, since the last time I asked.” Chase told him. “And I didn’t want you to spend your birthday worrying about it.” The last bit was spit out, and Jack grimaced. “Why didn’t you tell me tomorrow was your birthday?” He flicked his eyes over to the microwave. “Today. Today is your birthday. You’re twenty-two.”

Jack let out a disgusted noise. “What would have you done? Baked me a cake? Thrown me a party? Be realistic here, Chase. You wouldn’t have cared. You don’t care. My grandma probably just railed you about it, and your weird overprotectiveness just kicked in—and it really just…the fact that you don’t know anything about me or cared to learn? It just makes it more apparent that I am going to wake up on our kid’s eighteenth birthday and realise how much I hate my life. If not every day before.” 

“I promised to give you a reason to live again, and I will.” Chase insisted. “And I will arrange a gift for you, when you return to the castle.”

“How about you just kill me at the end of this? How about that for a deal. Just get rid of me, wipe me off the map.” Jack was looking down now, wondering why he couldn’t even muster up tears at the idea. “That would be a good prize, huh? Then I wouldn’t have to worry about anything. I wouldn’t have to worry about moving on, or hating myself.”

Jack was tugged into Chase’s arms before he could say anything else, a face buried against his neck. Chase wasn’t crying, but there was a noticeable shake in his body.

“ _ No. _ ” The word was a hissed growl, spat out of reluctant teeth. Chase was more than disturbed at the idea, he was  _ livid.  _  “Never, Jack. Don’t ever ask me such a thing.  _ Ever.”  _

“Well, then give me time to think of something better.” Jack snapped. “And as for my birthday, don’t bother with it. Ever. You’re just going to regret it at some point, and I would  _ hate  _ for you to be burdened with something like that.” 

Chase pulled back and stared at Jack for a moment, before nodding to himself. “How about a rolling contract on your end? We can edit it as we go along,” Chase paused. “And for the record, Jack, I have come to like you. Whether you accept that as the truth or not, I stand by it.”  

“That’s not how deals with the devil work, Chase.” Jack told him, trying not to sound shocked at the ending of his Chase’s sentence. 

“It is with this one.” Chase replied. He gritted his teeth, and then made a noise like he was about to hock a loogi. “And I’m no longer sure of where my sane self and my hormones begin, but believe me when I say this. _ I am scared to lose you, _ Jack Spicer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As some of you have noticed, I put the link to my blog up top, instead of down below today. 
> 
> Song for chapter:  
> Get Jinxed by Nir Shor


	24. Early to Bed, Early to Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you for sticking with me throughout this fictional journey! If you like this chapter, I sure would appreciate a comment below. Like, more than you can believe. A comment it the second best thing to a free hot wing.

 

“ _What_?” Jack asked, voice barely a whisper. Chase gently cupped Jack’s face, searching the human’s eyes. “What did you just say?”

“I _said_ that I am afraid to lose you.” Chase told him, refusing to look away. “Is it that hard to understand?”

Jack swallowed dryly, feeling tears begin to bead in the corners of his eyes. Chase pressed a kiss to the centre of the human’s forehead, bringing his other hand up so he could fully grip Jack’s face. Jack didn’t know why he was being so emotional—it wasn’t like a _love_ confession.

“Hush now.” Chase whispered, pressing kisses along Jack’s brow. Jack’s shoulders were shaking, and quiet hiccups were leaving him in waves. “Quiet now, Jack. You’re fine—unless you’re in pain?” The immortal had a hand on Jack’s stomach in seconds.

Jack smacked a hand against Chase’s shoulder, re-realising that Chase hadn’t worn his armour. Chase leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips, chaste and gentle. “Are you in pain?” He questioned softly, moving his hand to Jack’s hip. “I…I apologise, for what I’ve done to you.”

“I agreed to it,” Jack told Chase, hiccupping as he was lifted up and sat on the table. “Hey, people don’t belong on tables,” Jack told the immortal, even as tears were kissed away. “And my grandma really doesn’t like people sitting on this table. She loves this table.”

“I think that she will make an exception,” Chase told Jack. “Will you accept my deal, Jack? Will you remain by my side long enough to raise our child?”

Jack bit his lip, then took a deep breath. “You know, I’d like too. But there’s something I don’t understand. You said that you wouldn’t force me to have sex with you, but that you _would_ have sex with me.”

“I assumed that you would still need release yourself.” Chase said, cocking his head to the side. “And that the need would be mutual between us—your pleasure, as it is now, will always be of the highest priority. I will not leave you wanting if we lay together.”

“So, you’re just assuming all this? That I’ll want your dick anywhere near me when this is over? What if I’m all fucked out after this?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Chase looked at Jack blandly. “I imagine that won’t be an issue.” That low rumble had slipped back into his voice, and Jack felt his legs part beneath persuasive fingers. “I’ll breed you so well through my heat, you’ll want no one else—”

“---off the table, and off my grandson, now.” Lysette’s voice was raw and powerful, and Chase stepped back without question. Jack blushed, hopping down from the table and looking away from his grandmother’s face. Peeking up at her, he saw the heavy, sawed off shotgun that was pointing directly at Chase’s chest. “You okay Jackie?”

“I’m fine, grandma.” Jack said, shuffling from foot to foot.

Lysette didn’t lower her gun, even though Chase looked unimpressed. “Fine? He was about to fuck you on the table.” She pulled back the hammer on her gun, cocking it. “You know I love that table, Jackie. It’s an antique.”

“I told him that you loved it.” Jack defended. “He didn’t listen.”

“He’s not good at listening, is he?” Lysette asked; looking over his grandma, he noticed not a hair out of place. “Guess he’ll have to work on that, won’t you Mr. Young?”

Chase lifted his top lip in a snarl, but didn’t move. One of his hands twitched toward Jack, but he curled it into a fist instead.

“There’s no need to bring up what we discussed in front of Jack.” Chase snapped, narrowing his eyes. “As much as I appreciate your concern, I haven’t yet forgotten.”

“You can’t play your games with me.” Lysette warned, slowly lowering her weapon to her side. Jack’s heart jumped at the clunky _thud_ it made when it came in contact with the tile. “I know all of your little tricks, and I will _not_ abide by them in my house, and certainly not in regard to my grandson.”

“You’ve made that quite clear.” Chase said, every word heavy and strained between his teeth as he spat them out. Chase turned toward Jack, keeping his body rigid and cold. “Your grandma wishes for me to join the two of you in celebrating your birthday tomorrow.”

“That’s a terrible idea.” The words were out of Jack’s mouth before he could stop them. Chase’s expression of neutrality briefly descended into concern, and then back to nothing. “I mean, sure, you could come. But you wouldn’t have any fun. Not to mention you’d probably bitch the entire time about it.”

“Excuse me?” Chase nearly snapped, only restraining himself because of Lysette’s unwavering, hateful gaze. “I would do no such thing.”  

“Then you’d bitch _after._ ” Jack told him, tugging out a chair to sit down.

Chase jerked his jaw upward, letting his eyes follow Jack. “I would be honoured if you’d let me help you celebrate your birthday tomorrow, with your grandmother.” He stated quietly, laying a hand flat on the table. After a moment, he reached out and pushed the plate of cookies back to Jack.

Jack eyed the immortal up and down, before grabbing a cookie. He used it to point at Chase. “You sure?”

“Absolutely, Jack. I would like nothing more.” Chase told him, flipping his hand over so that his palm was facing the ceiling. Jack regarded it for a moment, before sliding his hand into it. Chase gave a gentle squeeze.

“We still have to talk. About a lot of this.” Jack told Chase, cocking an eyebrow. Chase nodded in agreement, never breaking eye contact with Jack.

“I agree.”

 

“I can’t believe she let you come back in here.” Jack told Chase as they re-entered the guest bedroom. “With how hostile she’s being, I expected her to, I don’t know. Make you sleep on the couch.”

“I assured her that I would be on nothing but my best behaviour.” Chase replied, nudging Jack toward the bed. The human was quick to comply diving back beneath the covers; exhaustion was already settling back over him, and he was ready to go back to sleep.

Chase followed behind, pressing his chest tightly to Jack’s back. “Jack, before you go to bed, I’d like a word.” A heavy arm laid itself over Jack, pulling him tighter, if possible.

“What d’ya want?” Jack asked, stifling a yawn. The bed wasn’t warm anymore, but Chase sure was. The immortal was sharing his heat liberally, curling his tall frame around Jack and nosing at his neck.

“Would you really have left me, if she hadn’t approved?”

The question was unexpected, and left Jack speechless, so Chase pressed on.

“Do you think I’d hurt you, Jack? After my heat wears off?”

“W-well,” Jack swallowed fiddling with the edge of a blanket. “A little bit, yeah.” A hand smoothed across his stomach, and a cool nose pressed right behind his ear. “You have to admit that it’s a possibility.”

“It is _not._ ” Chase murmured quietly—and for a second it _was_ Chase. Not the sex-driven, hormone drunk Chase. “I have no intention of hurting you once this is over, Jack. I know you are _used_ to being hurt by me. But I will take care of you.”

“It’s not just you.” Jack said quietly, turning his head up to let Chase kiss at his neck. It was so gentle, Jack had to steady himself with a deep breath. “It was _never_ just you. I just…I thought that we might have more in common because we…we’re on the same side.”

Chase nodded, pressing his forehead against the back of Jack’s head.

“We were _never_ on the same side, Jack.” Chase whispered. Jack’s heart sank in his chest, and he sighed, tugging himself away from the warlord. Chase followed him, wrapping his arms around Jack and possessively nipping at the back of his neck.

“What?” Jack questioned, voice barely above a mumble.

“I didn’t say that with the intention of saddening you.” Chase told him, gently stroking Jack’s shoulder. “Heylin warriors do not form teams nor take up arms with each other—not often. And if they do, it is with dastardly things in mind.”

Jack didn’t say anything, feeling the bed beneath him shift with Chase’s weight—the warlord was partially lifting himself from the bed to look at Jack. Dark hair tickled at Jack’s arm, and he shivered. He could see Chase’s shadow against the wall, illuminated by the streetlight filtering in through the window.

“Jack.”

“We have to get up in the morning.” Jack told him, staring at the wall opposite. The human closed his eyes as some of his hair was brushed behind his ear, and a kiss was placed to his temple.

“You are my consort now. We are partners.” Chase slid his hand down, gently smoothing it over Jack’s arm until he could entwine their fingers. “What did you ever desire between us, if not this?”

Jack sighed, closing his eyes. “I wanted a place to fit in, I guess. It doesn’t matter, really. I’m just…bad. And not in a good way.”

“If fitting in somewhere is the issue, it is my delight to inform you that you _fit_ against my body just right.” Chase murmured, kissed at Jack’s ear. Jack flapped a hand at him in disinterest.

“Great, reduce me to a sex object. Never thought that I’d see the day that I would hate _that_ title.” Jack said sarcastically, wanting to burrow into the bed. A rumbling purr rolled out of Chase’s chest, going to calm him.

“I want you happy, Jack.” Chase told him gently. “And you will never be, if fitting in is your first and foremost priority—just because the world begs you change, doesn’t mean you should. And while I admit that I, personally, have no interest in your machines—others are sure to. I have never been one to fawn over such things.”

“Why are you giving me a pep talk?” Jack asked, exasperated.

“ _Because._ I dislike seeing you this way. And before you claim that I didn’t care before, situations and opinions change.” Chase nosed Jack’s cheek, gentle and affectionate. “And they will not regress—I have grown to like you, as I mentioned before. I do suggest we attempt to do more…platonic things, in times when my heat subsides or when your body is not up for the task of taking me.”

“Like what?”

Chase shrugged, hair slipping free from where it was tucked over his shoulder. It tickled Jack’s face, and the human bat it away from himself lazily. “A film, perhaps? Something akin to dinner outside of castle? There must be something you’d like to do.”

“Are you suggesting a date, Chase?” Jack asked, inhaling sharply when lips came down to press at his pulse point. Chase noticed, and began to gently lick the area, watching as Jack shuddered.

“That is what normal couple’s do, is it not? It would be a boring eighteen years if I learned nothing about the man I’m sleeping with.”

“ _Couple?”_ Jack squeaked out; it made sense—a child, _fidelity._ Being a couple made _sense._ “Does that mean you aren’t going to hide me away?”

“Indeed. There will be no need to hide you. It is a decision that I have made, and I will not be embarrassed by it.”

Jack flipped over, sending the blankets off of him and kicking them half-way down the bed. Chase’s arm moved with him, carefully tucking its way back around Jack when the human settled. He looked Chase in the face, furrowing his brows. He let his eyes wander without truly seeing for a moment, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth before letting it pop free and settle. He then turned his gaze up toward Chase, searching the immortal’s face for any hint of a lie—and found none.

“What did my grandma say to you?” Jack asked, voice quiet and unsure.

Chase cocked an eyebrow, fingers rubbing gently against the knobbed ridge of Jack’s spine. “Nothing that I hadn’t realised. Sleep now. We have an early morning, as you’ve said.”

Jack let himself be nestled against the warlord’s chest, eyes wide and unsure. He let shaking hands wrap around Chase, and he pressed his nose against Chase’s collarbone. The rumbling purr had settled into something similar to static, only deep and fuzzy and _warm,_ like a blanket fresh out of the dryer.

“Thank you, Chase.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Gold (feat. Lauren Sanderson) by Former Vandal, Lauren Sanderson
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	25. Happy Birthday Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you like this chapter (which I'm sure you will ;) ) Please, please, please leave a comment below!
> 
> Thank you in advance!

 

Jack was awoken by a soft kiss to his lips; his eyes fluttered open to see Chase above him, messy hair encased in a golden halo of the sunrise. He smiled lazily up at the immortal, snuggling against the warlord’s chest. 

“Morning.” Jack greeted. Chase kissed him again, rolling over to straddle the human. “What time is it?”

“Early.” Chase replied quietly, kissing at the corners of Jack’s mouth. “Your grandmother isn’t even awake yet.” He nuzzled his nose against Jack’s, his eyes slipping closed. Curious fingers slid up Jack’s chest, rubbing at the sensitive nipples beneath Jack’s night shirt. 

Jack yawned, shifting on the bed. “Then why am I awake?” He asked, only to be bequeathed with another kiss—this one was long and languid, far too sweet for Jack to deny. “My grandma’s going to catch us if we try anything.” He murmured, letting Chase’s tongue press into his mouth.

“She understands that I am in pre-heat.” Chase breathed when he pulled away, kissing at Jack’s jaw. Chase’s hands crept under Jack’s shirt, thumbs pressing against Jack’s nipples, working them in smooth circles. The human squirmed gently, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and tossing his head back against the pillows.

Chase worked his tongue down the side of Jack’s neck, kissing and licking at the pale skin. “We have a couple hours, I imagine.”

“Hey, it’s my birthday.” Jack told the immortal. Chase made a gentle noise of agreement, continuing to work hickeys into the human’s skin. “What if I want to sleep in?”

Chase paused, before letting out a soft hum. “I will devote the entire time to making you feel  _ wonderful. _ ” He told Jack, pulling one of his hands free to run it through Jack’s hair. “And then, afterward, you may go back to sleep.” 

“But then I’ll be a mess, and then I’ll need a shower. And then the shower will wake me up.” Jack whined. Chase let out a huff, laying his head on Jack’s chest. Golden eyes stared up at the human, and Jack could swear that the warlord was pouting.

“What if I clean you up?” Chase offered, hand tiptoeing down Jack’s side. His tongue, far too reptilian, flickered out from between mischievous lips. “I’d happily lick away any mess I made.”

“Oh my god.” Jack’s cheeks heated, and grabbed weakly at a pillow near him to cover his red face. “You are so gross.”

“I am simply trying to find a compromise.” Chase purred out, crawling back up Jack’s body to capture his mouth with his own. “And then, when you wake up again, we can shower, hm?”

Jack let out a muffled noise into his pillow, tensing when he felt fingers rub gently at his hip. He peeked out from beneath his cover at Chase, seeing the earnest hunger in the immortal’s face. Jack groaned, letting his thighs part when thick fingers slid between them. Chase let out a soft rumble of approval, nosing at Jack’s neck.

“I’m going to treat you well.” Chase promised. “I will be gentle—that’s’ what you prefer, is it not? When I am gentle.” He let his fingers wander over Jack’s chest. “If that’s what you like, I will readily accommodate.”

“You have the processing power left for that?” Jack asked playfully, letting out a muffled grunt when lips encircled a perky nipple through his shirt. Chase let out a quiet noise of agreement, tugging at the waistband of Jack’s pants. “Alright, make me feel l—” Jack cut himself off, jerking his head up. “—l-like you mean it.” He finished, closing his eyes, knowing he hadn’t fooled the immortal. 

Chase had Jack stripped within seconds, hovering over Jack for a minute or so, simply  _ looking  _ at the human. Fingers traced over Jack’s shoulder, and then down across his chest. He gently traced one of Jack’s nipples, scratching a nail across it and getting a whimper.

“Your nipples are very pink.” Chase murmured. “No doubt due to your albinism.”

“That’s not something we should talk about in bed.” Jack protested instantly. Chase cocked an eyebrow in question, but Jack shook his head. “I mean, talking about nipples are fine, I guess. But not…not…”

“That you’re an albino?” Chase finished, tone curious. “You are beautiful in many ways that normal beings will never be, due to your mutation. I see no issue with it.” He ran his hands down Jack’s sides. “I always thought you to be solid white, underneath your clothes. And for the most part, you are.” He brushed his thumbs into the divot of Jack’s hipbones. “Occasionally I will see the blue of your veins, however.”

“Where are you going with this?” Jack muttered, looking away from Chase.

“I am trying to express my adoration for your beauty.” Chase told him, voice sharpening. “And that I am happy to be the one to defile and deflower you. You seem to be impervious to praise.”

“Or maybe you just don’t know how to give it.” 

Something in Chase’s eyes flickered and his lips pinched and pressed into a firm, brief line. He leaned forward, face inches from Jack.

“I will worship this body of yours with lips and hands until you mistake them for words, scattered across your skin.” Chase hissed. “I will make sure every inch of you knows  _ exactly  _ how wonderful I am at giving praise.”

_ Fuck that’s hot.  _ Jack whined inwardly, once again diving for his pillow. His face was caught in a strong but gentle grip, forcing him to look forward. Chase’s mouth still hovered close to his, and a series of rattled, rough clicks left his throat. The warlord pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek, shifting his body to better cover Jack with it. 

“Is there anything you would like for your birthday? Specifically?” Chase inquired, moving to nose at Jack’s neck. His action was followed by  _ more  _ kisses, all deliberate and tender. 

Jack snorted, slipping an arm around Chase’s neck and digging his hand into the warlord’s hair. He twisted his fingers in the immortal’s hair thoughtfully. “That’s cheating.”

“What’s cheating? Asking what you’d like?” Chase asked quizzically, letting his lips tiptoe along Jack’s jaw. “I think that’s rather considerate.”

“We’ve lived together for roughly two months now,” Jack stated, looking at ceiling above him, not really focusing on anything. He let himself relax against the pillows; Chase’s hands were smoothing over his chest and stomach. 

“Humour me.” Chase whispered into Jack’s ear. He pressed his nose directly beneath it, inhaling deeply. “Mm, have I ever told you how you smell to me, Jack?”

Jack started when a tongue pressed against his neck. “I…I don’t think so? I mean, I probably smell pretty gross right now. I sweat in my sleep, especially lying next to a portable space heater like yourself.” 

Chase offered Jack a chuckle, before nipping at the skin beneath his lips. 

“You smell of the dawn.” He purred, moving back down Jack’s neck, toward his collarbone. “And sometimes of spiced bread, or the dark undergrowth of the forest. Right now, you smell of early morning rain, pocked with jasmine.” Chase pressed his forehead against Jack’s sternum. 

“I don’t smell  _ that  _ good.” Jack quipped, furrowing his brow. 

Chase hummed, and then nodded. “You are correct. You smell much better. You smell like you’re  _ mine _ . There is a difference.” He let his hands slide down to linger on Jack’s bare hips.

“You’re being silly.” Jack told Chase, watching as the warlord licked between his breasts. Chase shook his head, kissing at the human’s nipples. “And sappy.”

“It is hardly fair to you if I wasn’t.” The warlord replied. “You will be the mother to my child, after all. Kindness is something I should practice now, rather than later—you are to be respected by our son or daughter. They will learn by how we treat each other, after all.” 

“Now you’re definitely being ridiculous.” Jack squeaked out. “We, uh. We have a lot of time before then.” 

Chase nodded in agreement, kissing along Jack’s belly. Each kiss was placed with veneration, whilst a hand drew down the side of it with an equal amount of devotion. “We will discuss the child later. For now,” The immortal kissed directly above Jack’s cock. The fingers of his free hand slid around and cupped the human’s ass, squeezing it. “I have better things to do. Primarily,  _ you _ .”

“Why do you have to say it like that?” Jack whined, widening his legs. Chase pet the inside of his thigh, shifting further down the bed so he could kiss the side of Jack’s cock—it had partially hardened since Chase had woken him. 

“Because it’s fun to watch the blood struggle to decide whether to go to your face,” he kissed Jack’s cock again, getting a soft whimper. “Or your  _ cock. _ ” 

Jack flushed an even deeper red than before, feeling the heat burn in the tips of his ears. Chase began to lave at Jack’s cock with warm, wet licks, watching Jack shiver and whine.  He swiped his tongue across the heat, licking away the precum that had gathered at the top. Chase took the heavy head into his mouth, sucking at it gently before taking the entire dick in his mouth, not stopping before his nose pressed against the soft hair at the base. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Jack hiccupped, happy enough to let Chase put a pressure on his hips to keep them pinned to the bed. He let out a pleased rumble, drawing his mouth off with a wet  _ pop,  _ licking his lips. Jack let out a huffed, nearly impatient breath.

Chase chuckled, giving the tip another lick. “Hush now. I won’t leave you wanting. After all, I propositioned you.” The immortal had Jack’s cock back in his mouth within seconds of speaking, sucking on it and bobbing with a vigour that  _ no  _ man should have had early in the morning.

Jack didn’t take long to cum, hands remaining fisted partially in Chase’s hair and partially in the blankets as he came. Chase happily cleaned off the human’s cock until he was pushed away by hands and small whimpers. He then turned his face downward, letting out a soft puff of breath across Jack’s entrance. 

“No, not clean.” Jack protested. “You better have brought lube.”

“I brought lube.” Chase soothed, bringing his hands around to knead Jack’s thighs. “I wouldn’t take you with spit.” He briefly removed his hands from Jack, so he could lean over the side of the bed, bringing a small, unfamiliarly coloured jar with him. Jack cocked an eyebrow at it in question.

Chase began to unscrew it, and then looked up at Jack. “It is similar to the lube we were using.”

“Similar? Don’t put anything weird up my ass.” Jack warned, and Chase set the lid aside. 

“Similar because it’s aloe based. I have added some things to make it more pleasant. Lavender and catuaba.” He scooped a generous amount onto his fingers, warming it between them. 

“What the hell is catuaba?” Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at the substance.

“Nothing harmful. Relax.” Chase steadied himself in front of the human, slipping his hand between Jack’s legs. “I would never put anything in your body that wasn’t safe.”

“I count dragon dick as  _ unsafe. _ ” Jack protested. He didn’t flinch away from searching fingers, letting them pet between his ass cheeks. “Thing that big could kill a man.”

“But it didn’t kill you. And it won’t.” Chase promised, gently pressing a finger forward. “I would never do such a horrendous thing.” 

Jack hiccupped once again, letting his eyes flutter shut. He was so  _ used  _ to this; his body reacted with a vibrating excitement at the gentle intrusion. It warmed him and began to bubble in his belly, coiling there like a snake basking in the sun. 

Chase bent over Jack, kissing at his cheeks and lips with reverence. The immortal was being so gentle, Jack could barely believe it; the finger inside him was curling and stretching him slowly, careful to pause when Jack tensed for  _ any  _ reason.

“I want you fully relaxed.” Chase breathed, kissing at Jack’s brow. “You need to go back to sleep after this, after all. I can’t have you exhausted for our outing later.”

“Fuck you.” Jack told him, breath hitching as another finger pressed into him. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“I should have treated you this way, when we first laid together.” Chase murmured, barely audible to Jack. The  _ other  _ Chase was back. Dragon Chase.  _ I want to put babies in you,  _ Chase. “It would have made this easier, if I had simply treated you as my mate from the beginning.” 

“You know, I can never decide.” Jack puffed out, suddenly finding it hard to speak with fingers rubbed over his prostate. Chase flicked his eyes upward, pressing his fingers in deeper. Jack licked at his lips, briefly drawing his bottom lip into his mouth before letting it pop back into place with a pant. “If this side of you is creepy, or endearing.”

“Endearing.” Chase stated. “You are endeared, are you not?” He crooked his fingers up once against, knocking Jack’s breath from him. A broken moan left his mouth, and Chase surged up to catch any other noises he might back, effectively robbing him of any breath he might take in as well. 

Jack nodded as Chase wrapped his free hand around the human’s cock, stroking the over sensitive organ. Jack smacked lightly at Chase’s chest, and the immortal let go with a chuckle. “Do you want a third finger, or would you rather I fuck you?”

“I, ah.” Jack swallowed, inhaling sharply as a tongue washed over his adam’s apple. “Fuck me. Slow.” 

Something in Chase’s eyes sparked, and he slid his fingers out of the man beneath them. He went to smear them on the blankets, but then thought better of it, using his clothes instead. The clothes in question were quickly shucked off, and Jack took in the sight hungrily. He rarely got to see Chase in this kind of light—to see the way that it hugged his hips and played along his sides and shoulder—it made Jack wiggle impatiently, licking at dry lips.

“You look significantly more awake than before.” Chase mused, slicking himself up with the same lube as before, stroking his entire length with it. “Care to tell me what’s got you so excited?”

Jack rolled his eyes, reaching his arms up impatiently at Chase. “You. In this light, especially. You look…. radiant. Like, in an evil way though.” He dug his hands into the immortal’s hair as he dropped down into the waiting embrace. 

“An evil sort of radiant?” Chase teased; his tongue was washing Jack’s throat again, possessively scenting the area. Jack nodded, catching Chase’s gaze as the immortal lined up. The head of his cock was pressing gently at his entrance, mixing his precum with the lube that Jack was slicked with. 

“Yeah. You know—” Jack was cut off as Chase pressed forward. “—oh,  _ oh. _ ” His arms tightened around Chase’s neck, and he pressed his face against the warlord’s shoulder. Chase wrapped an arm around Jack’s midsection, pulling their bodies tight together. 

“My sentiments exactly.” Chase murmured; Chase’s body was burning up against Jack’s with little sunspots of heat, nearly scorching him. 

“You feel like you’re about to catch fire.” Jack stated. Chase grunted in response and rocked forward, testing his weight against Jack. He rocked forward with slow and steady rolls of his hips, barely pulling out of the lithe man beneath him. 

“Not yet, however my body has reached a level of heat that matches that of a dragon in full rut.” He slid a hand up to tweak and rub at Jack’s nipples, getting soft noises of pleasure that only rose in crescendo when Chase  _ thrust  _ into him. “My heat is nearly upon me. Soon I will have you pinned to my bed, fucking you full of my children.” 

“Oh shit, oh  _ fuck. _ ” Jack breathed out, breath hitching with every deep, slow piston of Chase’s hips. Jack’s voice was nearly a whisper when he spoke next. “How long?”

Chase kissed at Jack’s ear, and then at his temple. “A week? Two?” The warlord shrugged. “No longer than three, I imagine. Long enough for me to put a child in your belly, hm?” 

“That’s a long time being fucked.” Jack puffed out, letting his head fall back so he could look at Chase. “I’m going to be  _ insanely  _ sore afterwards.”

“You will need extensive rest.” Chase agreed. “But it is nothing that you won’t heal from, and you will not be taking my reptilian form for the length of it. And perhaps, if my seed catches before that… my heat will end early.” He pressed their lips together, tongue hot as it slid along the thin seam of the human’s lips. 

Jack opened his mouth, letting the tongue press in, fiery and wet. The kiss ended almost as soon as it had begun. “You going to take care of me?” 

“I’m going to take care of you.” Chase grunted, thrusting forward a bit harder, getting a yelp. He instantly paused, letting his fingers pet over Jack’s side and stomach. Once he realised the human was okay, he returned to his earlier, slow pace. “Nothing to worry about, Jack. I will take care of you.” 

“Even when I get fat?” Jack asked, nails digging into Chase’s back. 

“ _ Especially  _ when you get fat.” Chase replied cheekily, kissing Jack again, just as hard and hot as before. “When your belly swells, or even begins too—I doubt I’ll let you walk anywhere.”

Jack chuckled as Chase nuzzled their noses together, panting gently against the human’s mouth. His hips were slow and heavy, and Jack could tell he was holding himself back so that he could give Jack what he wanted. 

“Happy birthday.” Chase trilled at him. “Happy birthday, my tiny little consort. I look forward to celebrating today, as well as in the future.”

“With my grandma?” Jack questioned. He finished his question with a groan as Chase’s cock pressed against his prostate. 

“Yes, with your grandma.” Chase agreed quietly, laying his hand over Jack’s stomach. Jack didn’t know why, but his skin jumped underneath the gentle hand, getting him to raise his head and look at the immortal. “And our little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. 
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Underground by David Bowie
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	26. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> New month, new me, back to the old updating schedule! (Hopefully)
> 
> So if you enjoy this chapter, I implore you to leave a comment below! It's a fantastic way to keep me motivated into writing the next chapter ouo And, well, it's just a super nice thing to do! Consider it internet currency--a few words pay for the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you very much!

 

“You look well-rested,” Lysette greeted as Jack sat down at the kitchen table, snorting as Chase hovered around him. “Sit down, and stop bothering him.” 

Chase clicked his tongue, and then bent down to kiss at Jack’s forehead. “I have no intention of harassing him. I simply want to make sure he is content. I worry.”

“If he’s not happy, you’ll know.” Lysette said, voice dry and rough like sandpaper. She carried a set of plates over, both heavy with an assortment of breakfast foods. Lysette carefully set one in front of Jack, and the other at the empty seat next to him. 

“Thank you.” Chase murmured, keeping his tone as polite as he could. Lysette nodded and watched as he took his seat. “Your hospitality is most becoming.”

Lysette eyed him for a series of seconds, each one heavy with the sound of the clock ticking on the wall. She then snorted, and turned away from the table, making her way back to the stove. She proceeded to say nothing, cooking her own breakfast and shaking her head the entire time. 

“How do you feel?” Chase asked, slipping his hand up and over Jack’s to fiddle with his fingers. Jack held up a finger as he took a generous sip of water, shuddering as the pill made its way down his throat. Chase nodded, squeezing Jack’s hand and searching his face. 

Honestly, Jack wasn’t feeling too bad. That low ache was there, but it was minor compared to some of the other pains he’d had to suffer under the hands of the monks. 

“I feel okay. Nothing worth kicking up a fuss about.” Jack answered; he thought to take his hand from Chase, but upon seeing his expression, Jack decided against it. “Go ahead and eat.”

Chase nodded, and then sat up. He didn’t relinquish Jack’s hand, however, deciding to twine their fingers together snugly. Jack chuckled and proceeded to eat, finding himself surprisingly  _ starving. _

“Well, that’s an appetite I could get used to seeing out of you.” Lysette teased as she came back to the table. “I imagine that we’re going to be seeing a lot of it, actually, with the baby.”

Jack froze, but a  _ sound  _ escaped Chase that was so affectionate it had Jack cringing.

Lysette either didn’t notice, or pretended she hadn’t, because she went on. “Have you thought of any names yet?” 

“Not yet.” Jack squeaked out, ducking his head down and feeling suddenly, unmistakably queasy. “I, uh. I don’t really want to talk about a baby until there is one.” He stabbed a piece of sausage, trying to envision is breakfast as something far more appetising than it had become. 

“But we should,” Chase murmured. “There is no harm in speaking of the inevitable.”

Jack let his eyes flutter shut, briefly, before he turned his head toward Chase. “It’s my birthday, it makes me uncomfortable, and I  _ really  _ want to finish my breakfast.” He let his head turn toward Lysette. “Please.”

Lysette had the decency to look guilty, letting her hands rest on either side of her plate. Before she could speak, Jack shook his head. 

“Look, I get it. You’re both excited at the prospect of me having a kid. Which is great, you know. You want a grandkid, and Chase wants an heir. But you’re a woman,” He gestured at his grandmother, and then to Chase. “…and he’s crazy. Childbirth is a normal thing for you two.”

“Jackie—”

Jack cut her off. “—it’s okay to be excited,” he pressed his hand to his chest. “But I’m still getting accustomed to the idea.” He took another look at his food, and then shook his head. “I…I’m going to go take a shower.”

To his surprise, Jack wasn’t interrupted as he decamped. There was a brief twinge in his chest at the realisation that he wasn’t chased and comforted, but he pushed it away. He honestly needed the time to himself, and he wasn’t about to let his horrifying clingy personality let the opportunity slip away.

“Does this shower get any  _ hotter _ ?” Jack demanded as he fiddled with the knobs, knowing very well that it didn’t. He’d basically grown  _ up  _ in this house. He slumped forward, pressing his head against the damp wall underneath the showerhead, letting the drops of water splash against the top of his head and dance across his shoulders. 

Jack rose a single fist, going to strike the wall—his palm hit it instead, smacking against it wetly. His grandma was just making conversation. She didn’t know how unsure he was of the entire situation. Lysette didn’t know how scared he was—of all the things that he’d told her, that wasn’t one of them. 

“Fuck.” He murmured, pressing his face so hard against the tile that his nose ached. He pressed a hand to his still relatively flat stomach. “Stop thinking about it, Jack. Just stop. Stop thinking about it.” 

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Jack clamped his lips shut. Whoever it was knocked again, but upon getting no response, spoke.

“Jack,” It was  _ Chase.  _ “May I come in?” 

“It’s not like I can stop you.” Jack hissed out, hoping that Chase couldn’t hear him over the running water. The door creaked open, and Jack swore. He watched the shower curtain with apprehension, letting himself relax when Chase didn’t pull it back.

After minutes of vocal silence, Jack quietly turned the knobs of the shower until the water stopped, leaving what was left to trickle from the spout to the drain. He didn’t step out, however, letting the chill of the bathroom press against his skin. He shivered.

“What do you want?” Jack asked, closing his eyes. “Did you come in here for a quickie or something? I can start up the shower again, but it’s going to be hella cold at first.”

“No.” Chase replied. “I did not come in here to have sex with you. I am sated, for now. I have come to…” he paused, gathering his thoughts. “…I have come to comfort you, if you desire it.”

Jack sighed, and then rolled his eyes. “Just because my grandma told you to come in here, doesn’t mean you had to. I’m fine.”

“No threat, nor force, nor  _ suggestion,  _ brought me in here,” Chase told Jack, sounding mildly offended. “I was simply worried about you. I have a towel ready for you, if you’d like to step out.”

Jack shifted from foot to foot thinking carefully about it. His neediness won out, and he stepped out of the shower and into the warmth of a waiting towel. It felt like it was right out of the dryer, and Jack let his shoulders relax. Any suspicion he might have had for Chase melted away, though Jack was hesitant to throw himself into the other man’s arms. 

“Lysette has purchased tickets for the theatre tonight, and has mentioned something about presents and cake.” Chase stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Jack. He tugged Jack forward so he could kiss the bridge of his nose.

“Presents and cake?” Jack questioned, feeling the sudden urge to cry as lips crossed over his eyelids, causing them to flutter shut. 

Chase nodded, and then kissed at Jack’s mouth. “Yes. I’m unsure what kind, but I am certain it will be delicious. If you’re feeling up to eating, of course.” 

“It is way too early to eat cake.” Jack admonished, tilting his head up so curious lips could explore his neck. 

“I think you could benefit from it,” Chase argued, pulling away from him to let his eyes wander over the messy, towel-wrapped human. “I’ll go fetch you something to wear. Do you want a snack?”

Jack rolled his eyes again. “I’m not hungry. And don’t pick out anything stupid—and bring my makeup bag.” Jack expected Chase to scowl at him, but instead Jack was gifted with a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“I’ll be back shortly.” Chase told him, tucking a damp lock of hair behind Jack’s ear. 

As Chase shut the door behind him, Jack slowly took a seat on the toilet, balancing his chin in his hand. He stared at the wall opposite him, and then furrowed his brow in adequate confusion. 

“I, uh. Wow,” his face screwed up into a curious frown. “Huh. That didn’t go…right? As expected?” He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Jack wasn’t sure  _ what  _ to make of Chase’s compliance. It wasn’t  _ normal. _

Jack grunted, considering putting it off again—but how long could he put it off before it became too big to ignore, or simply too big to acknowledge? Jack ran a hand through his hair, and then buried his face in his hands. He didn’t understand. He didn’t know how he could possibly,  _ every  _ understand what was going on.

But he needed answers. And he was going to  _ get  _ them. 

The door swung open, and Chase walked in, arms laden with clothing and Jack’s square, boxy bag of makeup. Jack opened his mouth, fully intent on asking Chase something,  _ anything.  _ But his lips, barely parted, froze. Chase’s own mouth had split into a welcoming, warm grin that had Jack melting where he stood. 

“This is the bag you needed, correct?” Chase questioned, face melting back into a more reserved, emotionless expression. Jack nodded numbly, taking it from his lover’s hands and into his own. “Something’s wrong.”

“No.” Jack offered, quick to dispel Chase’s worry. “Just a bit thrown off.” He lifted a hand, pressing curious fingers to Chase’s chin. Chase looked at Jack for a moment, then placed the bag on the counter. 

“No, there’s nothing wrong, or  _ no,  _ the bag is incorrect?” Chase asked, gently encircling Jack’s wrist with his fingers and tugging the hand away.

“The bag is right. Nothing is wrong.” Jack reiterated; a giggle was forced out of his throat as Chase moved forward, kissing Jack’s forehead. He set Jack’s clothes aside.

Chase let his lips wander down, letting them whisper against Jack’s. “Are you going to get all prettied up?” He kissed Jack again, letting his thumb caress Jack’s cheek. “It’s been so long since you’ve worn makeup.”

Jack soon found his lap straddled, Chase’s curious fingers mapping out the planes of his face. Jack snorted, but remained still as nails scratched gently along the side of his nose and swept under Jack’s right eye. 

“I think you look better without makeup.” Chase finally said, pursing his lips.

“Good thing I don’t wear it for you then, isn’t it?” Jack teased, letting his eyes flutter shut when one of Chase’s hands carded its way through his hair. “Why are you being so sweet? Give up the goat, big guy. Tell me what my grandma told you to make you turn into cotton candy.”

“Cotton candy?” Chase questioned, fidgeting with a strand of Jack’s hair. His eyes caught Jack’s captive, and refused to release them. It was like Jack was a rabbit, cornered by a fox.

Jack’s voice caught in his throat, and each word came out strained. “You…you know. Fluffy. Melt…melt…” his eyes flicked down to look at Chase’s ever-encroaching lips, and then into his eyes once more. “…melt in your mouth sweet.” 

When Chase’s mouth met Jack’s, the human let out a noise he didn’t quite recall knowing how to make. It was low and in the back of his throat, offered up like a sacrifice to something far more powerful than he’d ever be. A prayer to an unseen deity that Chase accepted willingly. 

“You should get dressed.” Chase whispered as he pulled away, pressing his thumb against Jack’s bottom lip.

“Uh, yeah. And do my makeup. Just, yeah. Need to do that.” Jack got out. He shook his head, and then took a shaky breath. 

_ What the fuck was that? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, welcome to the end of the chapter!
> 
> Song(s) for this chapter (enjoy suffering through my southern roots):  
> Somebody Like You by Keith Urban  
> Ain't Nothing 'Bout You by Brooks & Dunn


	27. Presents and Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERR CHRISTMAS EVE! mEEEEERRRR CHRISTMAS EVE!  
> Have another chapter! And if you find yourself enjoying it by the end of the chapter, please leave a comment! That's the best Christmas present you can get me!

 

“Makeup always makes a man feel unstoppable.” Jack announced to the bathroom. Chase had left to let Jack get ready, but only after kissing down Jack’s spine and letting his fingers linger in the divots of his hips. There might have been a comment on how well he was eating, but Jack barely heard it. 

Chase was suspiciously kind, just now. The way he had complimented Jack, how gentle and caring he’d been—it was almost like genuine affection. Jack’s heart stuttered at the very idea. But it was quickly followed by a sinking feeling in his gut; what if Chase had forgone Jack’s wishes, and decided to pretend to like him for the sake of keeping him happy? What if it was simply a ruse?

Jack ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I can trust him.” He lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror; he grabbed the setting spray for his face, closing his eyes and spritzing it liberally over dark eyes, and even darker lips. As he opened his eyes back up to look at himself, he frowned.  _ Can I?  _

Chase went to gather Jack in his arms when he stepped free of the bathroom, but Jack ducked past his arm to run up to the dining room table.  A sizable stack of glittering, shining presents formed a wide half-circle around a hand-iced cake. Arms slipped around Jack’s waist, and he heard a sigh of discontent leave Chase.

“Grandma, you didn’t.” Jack accused Lysette as she surfaced from the kitchen with a lighter in hand. 

She waved a hand playfully at Jack, shuffling over to the cake. “It wasn’t just me. Your great-uncle Byron sent you a few things as well—I know how you hate it when I go overboard.” Lysette gently nudged a present that was hanging a bit off the table. 

“I know that two-thirds of these are still from you.” Jack told her, snorting when Chase kissed at his ear. He turned his head toward Chase, and was gifted with a chaste kiss. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. I am simply…in need of your presence.” Chase’s arms squeezed him gently, before releasing him. “But you have both gifts and cake to concern yourself with. Sit.” He pulled out Jack’s chair, which was now in front of the cake. 

“What a gentleman.” Jack teased as he took a seat. Chase nodded and took the seat to the left of him, folding his hands in his lap and watching as Jack reached over the cake for one of his presents. “Hey, Chase?” 

Chase looked down at him, cocking his head to the side. Jack tilted toward him, and then briefly pushed off from his chair to kiss the warlord on the mouth. Chase started, and then furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth to say something, but was soon drowned out by the sound of wrapping paper being torn from the box in Jack’s hands. 

 

A good portion of the gifts were clothes (from his grandmother), and varying books that seemed far too old to have come from anywhere but a museum. He caught Lysette’s eye once or twice upon opening them, but her expression was both blank and innocent. 

“God, I am  _ stuffed, _ ” Jack complained after his second slice of cake. Chase had barely touched the piece in front of him, eating just enough to tell Lysette that it was delicious. Jack toed Chase’s foot. “Make room.” 

“Make room?” Chase questioned; Jack was off his chair and crawling into Chase’s lap before the warlord knew what was happening. That didn’t stop Chase from wrapping his arms around the young mortal, however.

Lysette rolled her eyes, though the twitch of her lips made it obvious that she was holding back a smile. “So, the showings begin at seven—which means we have plenty of time to enjoy the day—whether that’s inside or outside the house, I’ll let you decide.” 

Jack let out a quiet hum, pressing his chin against Chase’s shoulder. Chase’s hands were rubbing smooth circles into his lower back, giving comfort without being asked. 

“I don’t know. To be honest, I’m kind of tired of being indoors.” He kicked his feet on either side of Chase’s lap. “How about we hit up that festival they’re throwing today? The one on the outskirts of town?” 

“The Golden Apple Festival?” Lysette inquired, grabbing the handle of her teacup and lifting it to her mouth. “We haven’t been there since you were little. Why the sudden urge?”  
Jack shrugged. “I guess I’m just in the mood for pumpkin patches and apple cider—besides, half the people there are going to be dressed up in shitty costumes. I love making fun of people in shitty costumes.”

A small chuckle escaped Lysette.

“I suppose there’s a good amount of fun in that,” She set her cup down, and then stood from her chair. “Let me get changed; you two clean up this mess you’ve made.” Lysette reached down and picked up a half-crushed, forlorn bow, then shook it at Jack.

He pushed it away, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll clean up.” 

“It will be finished before you return.” Chase assured, running his fingers down Jack’s spine. Jack shuddered, turning his head to he could press his cheek against Chase’s shoulder instead. The fingers splayed outward, and then began to massage away the tension that still lingered in Jack’s lower back. 

“You better.” Lysette told him, crossing her arms over her chest; she scrutinised him for a moment before leaving for her bedroom. 

As soon as Chase heard the click of her door close, he was groping Jack’s ass. The human squeaked and sat up, looking rather scandalised. Chase kissed at Jack’s collarbone, a purr rumbling out from his chest. Jack ran a hand through Chase’s hair, tugging at it slightly.

“My grandma isn’t going to be gone  _ that  _ long. And we really ought to clean this up—” he turned his head downward, only to realise the mess was already gone. Fingers squeezed his ass once again, and Jack grunted. “—fuck you and your magic.”

“It is far more helpful than you give it credit for.” Chase told him; the warlord let his lips travel up the side of Jack’s neck, kissing at every inch of flesh that he could reach. “I want to suck you off.”

Jack squeaked once more, twisting his fingers in Chase’s hair. “We don’t have time for that.” He hissed out, closing his eyes when fangs nipped at his throat.

“I desire you.” Chase replied, moving his hands to Jack’s thighs. “You put yourself in my lap.”

“That doesn’t mean I want your cock.” Jack told him, nibbling at his bottom lip. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Chase. We don’t have time for you to get frisky.”

“Mm, but I can imagine that we do.” Chase breathed, kneading Jack’s thighs. “Let me pretend that we do, at least. Let me think of all the things I intend to do with you, when we get home.”

Jack pulled back, cocking an eyebrow at the warlord. “I’m going to be tired when we get home. Too tired for sex—burning down buildings isn’t easy you know-”

Chase interrupted him with a kiss, open-mouthed and far from innocent. 

“We’ll find out if that’s true when we return home—with all your new gifts in tow.” He sat up, adopting a more comfortable position. “I have to say, I look forward to seeing you in that sweater your grandmother purchased for you.”

“Oh my god, the purple one?” Jack hissed. Chase chuckled, tightening his grip on Jack with the genius tried to wiggle free. “I’m done being on your lap, you gross old man.”

“It’s a lovely sweater.” Chase said, not missing a beat. “And you are going nowhere until I get the icing off your face.”

Jack groaned, wiggling again. “Stop mothering me.”

“I will do as I wish. Nothing more, and nothing less.” Chase told hm. “And you must open my gift whilst it’s still your birthday.”

“Oh, please. You can’t have gotten me anything in the last couple hours. I’ve been with you.” Jack bounced on Chase’s lap, getting him to hiss. “Besides, I told you not to get me anything. Didn’t you hear me the first time?”  
Chase gripped Jack’s hips, holding him still. “I had plenty of time to do so. And I heard you well enough—that doesn’t mean I have any interesting in listening or obeying you.” 

Lysette stepped out of her bedroom just as Jack was going to reprimand Chase, lips turned into a pout. She looked between the two, raising her eyebrows. Jack swivelled his torso around to face her; he proceeded to dismount Chase’s lap, brushing off his pants. 

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting the two of you to actually have done it.” Lysette announced. “At least not in the short time I was gone. Kudos to the both of you for being efficient.”

“I wouldn’t give either of us kudos.” Jack told her, looking at the remnants of the cake his grandmother had made for him. It had been delicious and perfectly frosted, as it was every year—Jack hadn’t realised how much he missed his grandmother’s baking until today. 

Jack’s grandmother rose an eyebrow in question. “And why is that?” She questioned, beginning to gather dirtied paper plates. She’d changed from pajamas into a sleek, simple jumpsuit that tied around the waist. 

“Because Chase used some of that fancy magic of his to make it disappear.” Jack replied, mentally whining in loss as the cake was cleared away as well. He knew he’d have an opportunity to eat it later, and he was  _ insanely  _ full now—but it was really good. 

“Ah, I see—well, thank you Chase. That seems like a rather helpful bit of magic to have.” Plates and cake now in her possession, Lysette turned toward the kitchen. “If you have anything you need to do before we leave the house, I’d do it now. It’s a bit of a drive out to Willowood.”

“Willowood?” Chase questioned aloud, looking at Jack for the answer.

“The Golden Apple Festival is held at Willowood Farm.” Jack clarified, returning to his seat and settling in it. “It’s easier to just shorten it then say the whole name.” He snorted, shaking his head. “I forgot that you don’t get out of the house much.”

Chase looked at him blandly. “Even if I did, I doubt I would come  _ here. _ ” He replied, leaning over slightly to brush a piece of hair from Jack’s face. “I don’t have an interest in small towns, and certainly not this one.”

“Why not this one?” Jack asked, leaning into the touch. “I mean, this is basically where I was born and raised. That should interest you a little bit, right?”

Chase let out a thoughtful hum, before shaking his head. 

“Not really, no.” He cupped Jack’s cheek, running his thumb across it. “It doesn’t matter to me where you were before you were m—” Chase caught himself, looking down at the floor, and then back at Jack. “—before you were mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	28. Little Mary, Those Strings Will Hold You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you're not too busy, I'd love to hear from you in the comments below; it helps inspire me to write further chapters of this fic, and keep our little (love??) story going!
> 
> Thank you in advance!
> 
> Unbeta'd, as it were ;u;

 

Remarkably, Chase didn’t complain about being banished to the backseat on the drive to Willowood. He occasionally offered some sort of comment to the conversation, but stayed silent for the majority of the ride. Once there, however, he gravitated to Jack’s side, taking the human’s fingers within his and squeezing tightly. 

“That scarf my grandma let you borrow looks fantastic.” Jack complimented, reaching up and shifting said scarf around. “You look like an actual human being. I’m impressed.” 

Chase cocked an eyebrow at him, leaning over to press a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “I feel as if I look like a human more often than not; after all, it is the form I choose to reside in.” 

Jack shook his head. “Sure. Nobody can call this body of yours necessarily  _ human. _ ” He leaned against Chase’s arm, pitching his voice down low and quiet. “I’ve seen it.” This earned him a low rumble from Chase, who was quick to kiss the top of his head once again.

“You tempt me.” Chase whispered back. 

“Alright, you two need to break it up.” Lysette told them; she was focused on a pamphlet in her gloved hand, brow furrowed. Despite the crowd, people were openly avoiding getting within ten feet of Lysette, and by extension, Chase and Jack, giving them a wide berth. Plenty of eyes darted to the three of them, and whispered judgment was hidden behind cupped hands. 

Lysette shifted her weight, looking up at her grandson. “It looks as if they’ve expanded since we were last here. There’s a pumpkin patch, and a petting zoo—plenty of cider stalls—well, plenty of stalls in general. Mask making. Face painting. You name it, you can do it. Any of those catching your interest?” 

“Face painting.” Jack answered without missing a beat. 

Chase frowned, looking down at the human. “You spent all that time on your makeup, just to have some stranger ruin it?” 

Jack shook his head, equal parts nonchalant and cheerful. “Some things have to be done for the greater good.” He leaned even heavier on Chase, ignoring how the immortal narrowed his eyes.  “Do you want to be painted like a tiger, Chase?”

“Not particularly, no.” Chase answered, taking a step away from Jack but leaving their fingers intertwined. “I have no desire to have my face painted at all.” 

A pout graced Jack’s lips, and he saw Chase’s resolve quiver, but not break. “Alright, not going to force you to do it.” He looked around the warlord at his grandmother. “I think I’ll get my face painted like a jack o’ lantern.”

“Always a good choice,” Lysette told him, tucking the pamphlet away in her purse. She stuffed her hands into her pockets. “Especially if you’re named Jack—I’m probably going to get a butterfly myself.” 

“You always get the butterfly.” Jack accused. He found himself leaning into Chase more than need be, though the immortal didn’t complain; in fact, he had switched from holding hands to holding Jack around the waist, keeping him close to his hip.

Lysette shrugged. “I must look the best in it then.” 

“You also intend to get your face painted?” Chase questioned, rubbing at Jack’s side. “I don’t see the appeal.” 

“I mean, we think it’s fun.” Jack replied, stopping in his tracks in front of a stall. Inside was a selection of marionettes, though most of them were silly looking monsters. He turned toward Chase and Lysette; his grandmother shooed him off with a hand, searching her pants pockets for something. Chase merely looked at him expectantly.

“Go on, I’ll be out here.” Lysette told him, opening her purse and giving it a shake. She looked up at Jack, giving him a smile. “You know how I feel about puppets.”

Jack nodded at her, trying not to frown. He had the sneaking suspicion that she’d be gone as soon as he left the little stall—love only went so far, he supposed. If Lysette did disappear, she’d find Jack and Chase again. Or just Jack, depending on where Chase went. 

“Come on Chase,” Jack told him softly, tugging him inside. “Let’s pick some out.”

“How many did you want?” Chase asked, though there was no malice in his voice, only curiosity. He poked at some of the string-puppets, shaking a particularly fearsome dragon; Jack swore he saw the warlord smile.

“I don’t know yet—let’s look around a bit.” Jack told him, disentwining their hands. “You should get that dragon.” 

“I don’t need it.” Chase said instantly, stepping away from it so he could grab at Jack’s hand once again; Jack stepped back and away from him. “It’s a toy.”

Jack let out a hum, crossing his arms behind his back. “Well, how about this. You don’t have to get it for yourself.” He closed the space between them once again, though he kept his hands from Chase. “How about…you get it for the baby? For the future? Brush up on how to use it in the meantime.” 

Something in Chase’s eyes sparked, and then he frowned. “I thought you didn’t want to talk about the child?”

“Well, no. Not…too much. It’s scary. You know it’s scary.” Jack paused, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth. “But…just because it’s scary doesn’t mean it’s going away.” He turned away from Chase, poking at a ballerina. “Do you think she’s dating this guy?” Jack moved to fiddle with the werewolf next to her. 

There was the sound of a marionette being taken down behind him. “I think that she is far too pretty to be with a monster.” Chase answered; someone who worked at the stall came over, saying something about how to carry and work the string-puppet in Chase’s hand. He dismissed her without much thought, focusing on Jack. 

Jack hadn’t thought Chase would answer, so he stood still, staring at the marionettes. 

“Monsters deserve love too.” Jack finally said, carefully pulling the ballerina down. She was painted a brilliant white, with silver blonde hair wrapped into a neat bun. Her tutu was wooden and painted pink, and sparkled if turned into the light. 

Jack brought her down beside the dragon in Chase’s hand, playing her into a soft dance. He knocked her against the other puppet gently, swore, then tugged her away. 

“I guess I need a little more practice, huh?” Jack muttered, dancing her back the other way. “When I was a kid, I loved puppets almost as much as I loved robots. Still love robots, I guess. But puppetry is a dying art.” He guided his little ballerina into a clumsy pointe. 

Chase said nothing, simply watching and jostling his own puppet. There was something incredibly focused about the way he watched the tiny puppet dance, easily manipulated by Jack’s hand. 

“I wonder if they have any red-headed ballerinas.” Jack teased after a moment, once again bringing his marionette over to the dragon, but this time only to stand by it. “It’d be cute, huh?”

“Yes.” Chase replied, looking up at Jack. “Are there any other marionettes you desire?”

“You ask that like you’re buying them.” Jack teased, continuing further into the little stall to peer at the vampires and their wooden capes, and the peg-legged pirates next to them. 

Chase cocked an eyebrow, following him. “If you desire something, I intend to purchase it for you.” 

“I have money Chase. A lot of it.” Jack responded, carefully turning the puppet in front of him this way and that. “You don’t need to buy anything for me.”

“It seems only fair that I do.” Chase responded. He lowered his head beside Jack’s ear. “Considering our arrangement, and the fact that it is your birthday, I see no reason why you should buy anything.” 

Jack batted at him. “Stop.”

“No.” Chase replied cheekily. “Never. Pick out what you like, Jack. I will take care of any payment that is needed.” He straightened, furrowing his brow at the pirate. “I’ve never met a pirate with a pegged leg.”

“Oh? What kind of pirates have you met?” Jack asked, moving on to the zombies; for some reason, the monsters weren’t doing it for him. “You know, besides the fact that they had two working legs and all.” 

“The kind that serves the government. Privateers.” Chase was crowding Jack now; the human looked around to see that the tent had a couple other patrons waltzing around, and wondered if that’s what had Chase’s hackles raised. “Are you hungry?”

“We ate cake before we left, Chase. Or I did. You didn’t.” Jack told him. “It’s still weird that you don’t need to eat to live. Kind of goes against nature.”

Chase replied instantly. “My entire existence goes against nature.”

“Yeah, yeah it does. Well,” Jack turned around, chest nearly bumping Chase’s. “I’m not seeing anything else in here I want. Let’s go purchase these babies and move along, huh?” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Chase told him, moving to the side so Jack could get past him.

“No, I’m not hungry.” Jack told him. “I won’t be hungry for awhile—you really have to get over this ‘I’m too skinny’ bullshit.” He walked up the cashier; Chase had a wallet out before Jack could even attempt to dig for his own. “When did you get that?”

“I do, on occasion, purchase things.” Chase answered, handing over the required cash to the cashier. There was a brief interaction where she packed up their puppets into little boxes, carefully so as not to tangle the strings. She then slipped them into bags and handed them off to Chase, who took them willingly. 

Jack waited until they were out of the stall to speak. “You buy things from humans?”

“Yes. It isn’t that odd, is it?” Chase strode beside Jack, bag in one arm, whilst the other arm kept Jack close. “There are things I enjoy from the human world, just as everyone else.”

“But you’re the Heylin Prince of Darkness--- how can you just  _ buy  _ things. Why not just steal them?”

“I have no interest in being labelled a thief, Jack. At least not for something as simple as a puppet, or groceries. And I’d rather not ruin your birthday with such a thing.” He punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “It seems your grandmother has run off.”

Jack’s lips pressed into a firm line. “Yeah. She does that, sometimes. My whole family is kind of flighty—don’t worry, she’ll find us before we leave.”

“For someone so protective of you, the behavior is odd.” Chase told Jack, guiding him through the sea of people. Now that Lysette was gone, it seemed that the crowd’s aversion was gone too. “What if I were to whisk you away, right now, without telling her?” 

“Oh, no, just because she’s not with us doesn’t mean she’s not watching.” Jack told Chase. “She has eyes everywhere.”

Chase narrowed his eyes, instantly surveying the crowd around them. “I see.”

“What, were you thinking of whisking me away?” Jack asked. “I wouldn’t recommend it. Not yet, anyway.” He looked down at the ground for a moment. “Are you uncomfortable? Being here with me?”

“Yes.” The warlord answered. Jack frowned, trying not to let the answer get to him. “There are too many people—it’s not necessarily hard to pick out threats, but you are safer at home.” 

Jack was startled to the point of laughter, and Chase frowned at him. The human pressed a kiss to the underside of Chase’s jaw, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous. The most dangerous thing here is  _ you,  _ and I’m pretty sure hurting me is the last thing on your mind. There’s nothing you need to protect me from here, I promise.” 

“And yet I am still uneasy.” Chase murmured. “Do not stray far from me, just in case.”

“It’s too cold for random acts of violence.” Jack continued to tease. “But don’t worry. I really don’t feel like being alone in this crowd.” 

They continued to wander past stalls, full of things that Jack could see himself wanting but not necessarily needing. A couple times, it was Chase who stopped, looking at tiny knickknacks that Jack wouldn’t have thought were within his realm of interest. Eventually they stopped to join a line in front of a food truck; Jack had expressed interest in a hot dog, and Chase had jumped at the idea. 

“You were saying that the child wouldn’t be red-headed, correct?” Chase asked suddenly; Jack squeaked and looked around him. No one was paying attention to the two, for now. 

“That really isn’t a conversation for, you know. Public.” Jack hissed. 

Chase looked at him, expression bland. “I don’t care about the opinion of strangers.” He stated.

Jack looked around them once more, before letting his shoulders relax. 

“Logically, no. The baby won’t be red-headed. Due to genetics.” Jack muttered, looking away from Chase. “It’s better if it looks like you anyway.”

“I disagree. I would prefer that any child I sire look like you.” Chase responded, stepping forward as the line shortened. “And I can only pray that they are half as stubborn.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow Chase. He opened his mouth to ask why, but they were at the window. The two of them ordered (mostly just Jack, as it were) and waited for their food at the next window. There was a distinct lack of patience in the way that Jack bounced on his heels; Chase told him, once, to stop, and then realised that Jack had no intention to. 

“I’ve never seen you so excited to eat something.” Chase remarked, running a hand through Jack’s hair. “It’s fitting, considering it’s something I’d never allow in the house.” 

Jack shrugged, taking a bite of the hot dog in his hand; laden down with cheese, relish, onions, and both ketchup and mustard, it was both messy and delightful. “You just don’t know how to appreciate them.” 

“I would rather not learn how to.” Chase said, guiding Jack to a picnic table; the people sitting there were up and off of it long before Chase made it within ten feet, scattering like field mice from an owl. “Here, sit.”

“Thanks.” Jack told him, sitting down and wiggling on the wooden bench. Chase went to sit opposite him, but Jack scooted over. “Here, sit next to me.”

“You…want me to sit next to you?” Chase asked, unsure. “I do not wish to crowd you.”

Jack shrugged; in all honesty, he wasn’t sure he wanted Chase to sit next to him either. But he figured that keeping a tight grip on whatever resentment he’d allowed to build up for the other man would only damage any sort of relationship that could be between them; Chase was offering kindness, and Jack figured that he needed to return the favour, at least a little bit.

“As long as you don’t try and make out with me when I’m eating, we’re cool.” Jack told him, taking another bite of his food. Chase slipped into the space beside him, wrapping an arm around the middle of his back. “Man, I don’t know why but I am  _ starving. _ ” 

Chase’s eyes flicked down at Jack’s stomach, but quickly returned to Jack’s face. 

“You need the calories. Your body is burning quite a lot of them—a womb is not an easy thing to grow.” Chase slid a hand over to press it against Jack’s stomach. “And then, you will be eating for two—so your appetite shouldn’t slow anytime in the near future.”

“Which I am  _ sure  _ is a delight to you.” Jack’s voice was sarcastic, but Chase didn’t seem to hear it. Instead, he pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“A complete and utter delight, yes.” Chase agreed, going to nose Jack’s ear. His breath was hot, and his voice was laden with a heat that had Jack pressing his knees together. “Soon, you will be ready.” 

“It’s creepy when you say it like that.” Jack told him, flicking the warlord in the nose to get him to back off. Chase nipped at the offending finger, but backed away. “Don’t be creepy.”

Chase hummed, picking up the tea he’d bought for himself. Steam spilled forth from the lid, kissing down the side of the cup; a phone number had been scrawled on the side of it in thick marker, and Jack snorted.

Chase scowled, and Jack couldn’t help but laugh.

“Someone’s popular.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic, but it was fun, right? 
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Pumpkin Soup by Kate Nash
> 
> Interested in keeping up with me? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/)! I'd love for you to come visit me on tumblr!


	29. Bobbing For Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Day late and a dollar short, har-de-har. Anyway. 
> 
> If you like this chapter, please leave me a little comment below! I would love to hear from you ouo and I almost always respond! Even if it's a one word comment, I always thank you for leaving it!

 

“Do humans often give out their numbers in such a boorish manner?” Chase asked; he’d finished his tea in record time and tossed the cup away, as if the thing was cursed. “Do they not see that I’m with you?”

Jack went to gather his trash, but Chase grabbed it before he could, leaving Jack to simply walk beside him. The genius shrugged, and then shivered as the wind beat at his back. 

“In all fairness, I’ve only heard of people leaving phone numbers on coffee cups in romance novels.” Jack told Chase, chuckling when indignant fingers tugged his hand from his pocket. Once his fingers were once again entwined with Chase’s, he continued. “And I don’t exactly look like someone you’d be, uh. Dating?”

Chase went mum at the suggestion, keeping his eyes locked forward. They walked in silence for a good ten or so minutes, neither one of them wanting to break the tense silence. Eventually, however, Chase cleared his throat. 

“You are not unattractive.” He announced, and Jack shrunk back. Not because of what Chase had said, but at the volume at which he had said it. Several people had turned their heads toward the pair, watching with interest. Chase was either oblivious or didn’t care. “I don’t see why one wouldn’t assume we were…together in that fashion.”

Jack snorted. “Look, I’ve heard of people afraid of the word  _ divorce,  _ but never dating.” He leaned against Chase once again.  

“I am not afraid of it.” Chase snapped. “It is a word, not a weapon nor adversary.” Feathers obviously ruffled, he tugged Jack close to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “And  _ dating  _ is the wrong word. We are not  _ dating. _ ”

“But we’re in a relationship.” Jack told Chase, keeping his voice hushed. “Right? One where you like me, and I guess I like you.” 

Chase looked at Jack, unamused. “You  _ guess  _ you like me?” 

Jack shrugged, pressing cheek firmly against Chase’s shoulder; that insane heat was seeping through the warlord’s clothes. It was a familiar, comforting heat. 

“Jury’s still out.” Jack told him, watching a little girl lose grip on her balloon; a high-pitched wail cut through the air, and Jack chuckled at her misfortune. He turned his face up toward Chase. “And don’t change the subject.” 

“Why is the jury still out?” Chase questioned further. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Jack’s head. 

A soft hum left Jack, and he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. “If we aren’t dating, what are we?” Jack asked in return. Chase let out an irritated huff, moving even lower to kiss at Jack’s temple.

“You are my consort.” Chase replied, as if that answered everything. 

“That’s a shitty answer, and you know it.” Jack told him, wincing as his stomach cramped. Pain spiked through him, and Chase’s expression went from peeved to concerned. “Shit. Hey, can we sit down a moment?” 

“Of course.” Chase agreed, leading Jack over toward a nearby bench. “Would you like me to get you something to drink?” 

Jack shook his head, hissing and leaning back. Chase pressed a hand to the human’s stomach, kneading it gently. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, kissing at the bridge of Jack’s nose. “I truly am.” 

“It’s not  _ terrible. _ ” Jack answered, gritting his teeth. “Just have to work through it—horrible day for it.”

“It will fade.” Chase promised, going to sit beside him. He took Jack’s bag from him, setting it between his legs beside his own. “I suppose…we are far past any sort of courting stage.” He laid a hand on Jack’s thigh. “And yet we are not married.”

“Still dating. Unless we’re engaged, it’s called dating.” Jack answered, the pain in his stomach already easing. His shoulders relaxed, and he smiled at Chase. “So, I guess it would still be considered courting too, despite, uh. You know.”

Chase frowned, pressing his leg against Jack’s and squeezing his thigh. “Neither of those sound like they apply. I do not  _ date. _ ”

“I do. I date  _ you. _ ” Jack teased, once again leaning on Chase.

The grunt that left Chase sounded uncomfortable enough to get Jack to laugh and shake his head. Jack reached over and grabbed the hand on his thigh, entwining their fingers. Chase willingly gave his hand over to the human, staring at the people milling about in front of them; just past them looked to be a stage, currently silent. 

“Bet they’ll be starting a show over there soon.” Jack commented. “Want to go watch?”

“I thought you wanted to get your face painted?” Chase asked. Jack didn’t answer, and the warlord cleared his throat. “We can watch, if you’d like—though I have the feeling that we will find little musical talent here.”

“You’re being an ass.” Jack told him, closing his eyes and leaning once more into Chase’s warmth. “So, if you don’t want to watch the show, what do you want to do?”

“I’ve seen nothing incredibly tempting.” Chase told him, bringing Jack’s hand up so he could kiss the back of it. His lips travelled up and over the human’s knuckles. “I saw advertising for a corn maze, however.” 

Jack snorted. “Do you want to go get lost in the corn maze and make out? Is that your plan?” 

“No.” Chase answered, sounding far too innocent for Jack’s liking. “I simply thought it would be a good bonding exercise.”

“Yeah,  _ sure.  _ Bonding.” The human teased, going to stand. Chase followed him, grabbing their puppets; a curious noise left Chase’s throat, despite the obvious attempt at restraining it. “Let’s go, lizard breath.”

 

The corn maze was trickier to navigate than Jack expected; Chase didn’t seem to mind, however, letting Jack lead them deeper into the maze without complaint.

“Look, you’re the warlord—you should have some sort of innate ability to get us out of here.” Jack huffed, putting his hands on his hips. He turned to look at Chase, who was inspecting a stalk of corn. “You wanted in here, help us get out.” 

Chase’s head turned toward Jack, and he quickly abandoned the plant. He wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, and a rumbled purr worked its way out of his chest—Chase pressed a kiss to the back of Jack’s head, nosing the styled hair. 

_ Crap.  _ Jack hissed to himself.  _ Dragon Chase.  _

“We are not fucking in a stranger’s cornfield.” Jack snapped as a hand went to rub at his stomach. “Get off—and,  _ fuck,  _ we just had sex this morning, you nymphomaniac.” 

“Your hair smells of chemicals.” Chase murmured. “And it smells burnt.” 

“Hair straighteners can burn your hair.” Jack answered, trying to pull himself free. “Someone’s going to find us the moment you start touching my dick.” The human tried to reason. “That’s how this works.”

“I’ve nothing devious planned.” Chase murmured, kissing at the curve of Jack’s ear. “I’ve…been staring at your mouth all day, wondering…” He kissed at Jack’s cheeks. “…how would your lips look, around my cock? It’s created an issue.” 

Jack’s cheeks burned, hotter than they’d ever burned before. 

“Well, it’s not happening today, and definitely not here.” 

Chase let out a plaintive whine, nosing Jack’s jaw. “Please?”

“It’s not your birthday, it’s mine. If anyone is getting a blowjob, it’s me.” Jack told him in response, and the immortal let out an irritated huff. Jack let out an uncertain noise, placing a hand over Chase’s. “I mean, I’m up for it, but not out in the cold.”

“It won’t take long.” Chase purred out insistently. “ _ Please. _ I’ll return the favour later this evening, if you’d like.”

Jack let out a frustrated groan; he could feel Chase’s erection pressing insistently against his back. Chase began to nose at his jaw, letting his hands wander over Jack’s hips. 

“Have you washed your dick since you fucked me?” Jack asked, pulling away just enough to face Chase. “I can’t believe you want me to suck your dick in the middle of a cornfield.”

Chase cocked an eyebrow at Jack, unimpressed. “I have. I took a shower whilst you were sleeping.” He reached up to tuck a piece of errant hair behind Jack’s ear. “And I would like to do much more to you in this cornfield. But we don’t have the time and I don’t have the stamina.”

“You do know this is my first time doing this, right?” Jack muttered, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Nerves were already getting him to shake; Chase had shown no interest in this before, why  _ now.  _ Why in public?

Jack looked around him.  _ Well, _ he thought.  _ Almost public. Close to the public. _

“I am not expecting an incredible amount of talent.” Chase responded, somehow breaking through Jack’s thoughts. “I assume you know the logistics of it, and you are good at adopting new talents. I’m sure it won’t take long for you to learn.” 

“Talents?” Sucking dick is a talent now.” Jack muttered dryly, stepping closer to fill the gap between the two of them. “Great.” He splayed a hand across Chase’s clothed stomach. “What are you going to do if we get caught?” 

“We won’t.” Chase muttered. “I’ve made sure of it.”

“Unless you’ve killed everyone in the corn maze, I don’t think that’s possible.” Jack whispered. He took a deep breath and let his hand rest on Chase’s belt. “So, uh. Guess I’m going to do this now.”

Jack paused, and then smiled. “Hey. You should come get your face painted with me after this.” 

Chase’s face pinched in distaste. “Jack.” 

“I’m not going to beg, but…” Jack fumbled with Chase’s belt for a second, trying to calm his shaking hands. “…I think that you’d look pretty cute as a tiger.” He pressed up onto the pads of his feet, kissing at Chase’s cheek.

“ _ Fine.  _ I will allow a stranger to paint me as whatever you wish.” Chase hissed out as Jack finally undid his belt. Chase shoved his hand between them, yanking his own belt free and undoing the button on his pants. “I don’t have the patience for teasing.” 

“You’re going to have to get some.” Jack told him. “Cause if you think you’re just shoving  _ this— _ ” He groped Chase through his pants getting a low groan from the warlord. “—down my throat, you’re crazy.” 

Jack expected some sort of curt, sarcastic reply, but Chase only shuddered, pressing his forehead against Jack’s. Jack snorted, leaning up to kiss at the corner of Chase’s mouth. 

“Alright, let’s get this party started, huh?” Jack stated, as nervous as the day was long. He carefully knelt, tugging at the hem of Chase’s pants and bringing them down with him. “Shit Chase, I don’t think I’ve ever really got a good look at your cock.”

“Consider this your chance to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you're having a wonderful day!
> 
> No song for today, sorry!   
> You can go and leave some recommendations for me at my tumblr, if you click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/)! You could also leave me prompts, suggestions, or we can just chat!


	30. You Got Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's a chapter for you!
> 
> If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment below! I love to hear from you :D

 

Chase’s cock was  _ big.  _ Jack didn’t need to look at it to know that much. But now that he was essentially face-to-face with it, he had to wonder  _ exactly  _ how the warlord managed to shove it all inside of him when they had sex. 

“I know you’ve fucked me with it,” Jack began, slowly lowering himself to his knees. Pieces of hay pricked at his knees and lower legs and he did his best to ignore the discomfort. “But I’m kind of surprised you aren’t uncut. I wouldn’t have thought circumcisions were popular in China, when you were alive.” 

The warlord let out an impatient huff. “I don’t have patience for your idle curiosity. Save them for a more opportune time.” 

Jack rolled his eyes in return, shuffling forward. He considered how to best approach the cock that was curving up against Chase’s stomach insistently. Dipping forward, he risked a kiss to the stomach beside it—he ignored the displeased growl from the warlord above him, nuzzling forward and taking a moment to enjoy the heat rolling off of his stomach. 

“Jack.”

“I know, I know. But I’m nervous.” Jack snapped, lifting a bare hand to push Chase’s shirt up slightly. “I’m not over a thousand years old with practice. Give me a break.” Chase said nothing, though he let out a rumble when Jack kissed at his bare stomach. “Pulling your cock out in a field, expecting me to go whole hog right away.”

“I am aware of your lack of experience.” Chase growled, and Jack watched his fingers curl into fists. “But please hurry. Before I take you in this field.” 

An unsure hum left Jack’s mouth, and he carefully took the cock in his hand. Chase’s chest hitched, and Jack’s eyes darted up to watch the warlord’s jaw clench. Feeling a bit braver, Jack pressed a kiss to the head of it, smearing the pre-cum on his lips, tasting it. 

_ Gross.  _ Jack muttered inwardly, pressing his tongue against it next. The flavour wasn’t impressive, but the feeling, the  _ texture  _ as it were left a lot to be desired. Jack tried a kiss to the side of it next, finding the flesh  _ painfully  _ hot under his lips He continued down the length of it all the same, attempting one or two sloppy kisses.

“How am I supposed to get this in my mouth?” Jack muttered to himself, giving a wet lick along the length of it. He turned his gaze upward. “Mind giving me a bit of direction?” 

“Go slow. Start with the head.” Chase muttered out, words sounding lost in his mouth. “Use your hand for what you can’t fit in your mouth.” A hand gently wound its way into Jack’s hair. “And, as always. Relax.” 

Jack nodded, unsure of what to say to the immediate advice. He knew that Chase would respond, but he didn’t know he’d be so  _ clinical  _ about it. Jack swallowed, and then nodded again, licking at the slit at the top. He carefully took the head into his mouth, trying not to recoil at the flavour. It was a watery sort of sweet, bland in the worst way. But he gave an experimental suck anyway.

Adrenaline shot through him in an instant. Chase had  _ groaned  _ at the action, getting Jack to suck with vigour. The hand around the base of Chase’s cock was pumping it slowly. Jack took another inch into his mouth, unsure of what to do with his tongue—in the end he decided to flatten it against the side, body shuddering at the whine that left Chase.

Jack went to chuckle—and then  _ choked  _ as the hand in his hair tugged him forward, knocking his hand free. The cock that had been previously restrained jabbed at the back of his throat, and Jack shoved uselessly at Chase’s hips, trying desperately to breathe. The cock withdrew only to plunge into his throat once again, and Jack sobbed trying to break away from the hand in his hair. 

“Fuck you,” Jack managed to gasp when Chase finally let him go, letting him flop against the ground. The genius wiped at unbidden tears, trying to draw in breath. Chase was just standing there,  _ staring  _ at him like he was crazy. “Fuck you, and fuck this. I didn’t sign up for this.” 

There was a shuffling behind him, but Jack didn’t care. He just didn’t  _ care.  _ His throat hurt, his pride hurt, and his  _ feelings  _ were hurt. He pressed his hands to his eyes, blotting away tears. And what was worse was that he wanted an  _ apology.  _

Jack wanted the gentle, soft, dragon Chase to apologise. To comfort him. But after a few minutes of standing in silence, he knew that it wasn’t going to happen. Peeking back, he frowned. Chase was gone. Straightening, Jack twisted almost completely around, trying to peer through the corn.

“Chase?” Jack asked softly. The human frowned and turned forward once again, brow furrowed.  _ Did he leave _ ? Jack wondered. “Great. I have no idea how to get out of here.” He let out a grunt, going to stand—and was greeted with over two hundred pounds of dragon flattening him to the ground. 

Jack flailed for only a moment before realising it was Chase. An insistent muzzle pressed under Jack’s chin, forcing him to extend his sore neck. The human tried to push the insistent dragon away, only to get a myriad of offended huffs.

“You can’t be a dragon here.” Jack hissed, pushing at the massive jaws. “Someone is going to find you, think you’re some sort of mutated crocodile, and then  _ shoot you. _ ”

Chase didn’t say anything, settling his body over Jack’s and pinning him to the ground in content. Jack groaned and laid back, letting his eyes drift closed. A curious tongue tickled his throat, and he snorted, petting at the side of Chase’s face. 

“You’re so warm.” Jack murmured, running his hands over Chase’s snout. He felt a paw slide sneakily between them, carefully skating over his stomach. “Not yet big guy. No baby yet. Sorry to disappoint.” 

Jack opened his eyes once again, looking down at Chase. “You’re so much nicer than your counterpart. Maybe I should ask  _ you  _ what like about me.” He brushed his hand along Chase’s eye ridge. “Is it my convenience?”

A low rumble left the dragon, and Jack felt fangs pinch lightly at his throat—he inhaled a sharp, choked breath and his pulse spiked in fear. The fangs left, and another rumble left Chase. The warlord gently licked at the minor pain, soothing it.

“ _ Treasure. _ ” Chase replied, voice cracked and certainly not his own. Jack furrowed his brows as the dragon drew back, cocking his head to the side. “ _ Treasure _ .” He tried again, voice as rough as a sandstorm and echoing itself as if spoken by two separate individuals.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Jack told him, feeling the paw on his stomach knead gently. “I’m not in pain  _ there,  _ you know.” He laid a hand over the scaled, knotted appendage. “It’s my throat. From where you tried to choke me out with your cock.” 

The dragon jumped at the gentle touch, entire body freezing. He looked between them at the hand touching his, and then up at Jack. A chirping, uncertain noise left the giant lizards throat, and Jack found his head shoved upward once again by an insistent muzzle. 

“Jesus, you’re so weird.” Jack murmured quietly. “So, uh, are you actually a different entity than Chase? Or are you just some weird way of him being unable to fully repress his emotions?”

Chase cocked his head to the side. “ _ Different. _ ” The reptile replied. “ _ But…single. One. The same _ .” The dragon’s brow furrowed. “ _ He does not understand. It is hard to.” _

A chill rocketed through Jack at the answer. At the idea that he was  _ getting  _ answers. At the suddenness and almost certainty of it. Jack swallowed nervously, letting his eyes focus on the yellow stalks beside him. A cornfield wasn’t really the best place for this sort of exchange.

“That’s not really an answer.” Jack muttered. 

“ _ I am yours. He is yours. We are yours.”  _ Chase answered confidently. The hand on his stomach pet it gently. “ _ You are mine. _ ”

Jack snorted. “Just yours? Seems like you’re sharing me.” He risked a kiss to Chase’s cheek, chuckling when a tongue returned the favour. 

“ _ No. Mine. _ ” The dragon replied cheekily, rubbing his muzzle along Jack’s face. There was something delightfully wicked in his voice. “ _ He did not care. I did. Now he is forced to. _ ” Chase barked out a laugh.  _ “The child will be mine. Not his.” _

“Alright, now you’re getting creepy.” Jack confessed, eyes darting from one side to the other. Above him, the dragon froze, sanity bleeding into yellow-gold eyes. The sanity turned to rage, then concern, and back to anger. Chase rolled himself off of Jack, body beginning to twist and snap back into human form. 

Jack remained where he was, watching in morbid fascination at the transformation. 

“Are you okay?” Jack asked after it was over, trying to will some strength into his shaky legs. “You kind of went AWOL for a moment there.”

There was a moment of silence as emotion after emotion cycled across Chase’s face, each one more irritated and frigid than the last. Jack let out an uncertain hum, uncertain of what else to say—there was no doubt that Chase had witnessed the last exchange.

“I’m fine.” Chase finally replied, though his voice was laden down with tension. He slowly drew himself to his full height. “I’ve business to take care of—return to your grandmother. I will return for you at the end of the evening.”  

“What? You said you’d—”

Chase cut him off, voice sharp. “I said, return to your grandmother. Don’t bother yourself with my business.”

Jack held his hands up in defence, shaking his head. “Alright. I’ll head on back. Just…” Jack drew his bottom lip into his mouth, chilly fingers finding his pockets. “I’ll miss you, I guess.” 

“Not for long.” Chase assured without missing a beat. 

 

“Where’s scaley?” Lysette asked; Jack had texted her as soon as he exited the corn maze. She’d shown up a good twenty minutes later, hair slightly mussed and a fresh face of makeup slapped on. 

“I don’t know. He said he had stuff to do.” Jack muttered, pressing his forehead against the top of the picnic table he’d picked. “I’m sure he was just tired of being here.”

Lysette clucked at him gently, brushing a hand through his hair. She eyed the pieces of hay stuck throughout but didn’t voice her concerns. “Well, his loss. Besides, he didn’t want to get his face painted anyway, loser that he is.” 

Jack chuckled, lifting his head to look at his grandmother. “Yeah, you’re right. Who needs him. Let’s go get our faces crappily drawn on by an inexperienced sixteen-year-old.”

“With our luck, the paint might even be toxic.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! :D Nice to see you!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Are You Home by the Broods
> 
> Pssst--I have a blog over here ---> [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) you should come follow me!


	31. Willing To Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOODNESS, hello there! Sorry this is posted so late in the evening--I had a busy night. If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment below!

 

As promised, Chase picked Jack up at the end of the evening, easily gathering neatly packed bags of presents in his hands. He seemed patient enough, allowing Jack to say goodbye to his grandmother and promise another visit—not incredibly soon, most likely after he was pregnant—but soon enough. Chase had  _ vocally  _ agreed, incredibly warm in comparison to the last time Jack had seen him. 

Jack expected the façade to drop as soon as they reached the castle, but surprisingly, Chase remained just as pleasant as he was with Lysette. He handed off Jack’s gifts to some temporarily human servants, and they skittered off without as much as a word. Chase then led Jack to the bedroom, eerily silent. 

“So, uh. Did you get done whatever you needed to do?” Jack asked as they entered the bedroom; the bed was bare of blankets, and a new set of lavender sheets covered the mattress. “What’s that about?” He asked, pointing at the bed.

“I decided a change would be nice.” Chase replied, carefully resting his hands on Jack’s hips, acting as if he was about to be burned. “Ming will bring the blankets soon.” Curious lips pressed to the top of Jack’s head.

“I just didn’t see you as a purple kind of guy.” Jack said, trying not to shudder as thumbs began to rub smooth circles into his back. Jack leaned into the touch, and he was rewarded with another kiss. “

Chase pulled away from Jack, fingers dragging along his shirt as they left. “I have presents for you.” He said, offering his hand. Jack narrowed his eyes at it, but carefully took it, letting Chase lead him over to the bed. Jack sat down on it, suspicious. 

“If it’s your dick, I don’t want it.” Jack warned, much to Chase’s amusement. He chuckled but didn’t say anything as he rounded the bed and kneeled down beside it; upon returning, there were two medium sized boxes in his hands. 

Jack cocked an eyebrow, taking the one on top into his lap. “I said you didn’t have to get me anything.” Chase let out a soft hum but kept his silence. Jack rolled his eyes, running his nails over the simple, elegant, black and gold paper that the present was wrapped in. He looked at Chase out of the corner of his eye, then slid close enough to press his thigh to Chase’s.

“You know, I’m still upset about earlier.” Jack told him, turning the box over so he could gently tug apart the taped flaps.

“I am aware.” Chase replied quietly. “Open your present.” He tapped the side of the box, keeping the other box balanced carefully on his knees. 

“Don’t rush me.” Jack replied; he let out an offended, mock gasp when Chase leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, simple and sweet. “I want to save the wrapping paper.”

Chase let out a soft, displeased grunt. “You didn’t think much of the wrapping paper your grandmother used.” He accused, though he pecked at Jack’s cheek again. “Was that not pretty enough to save?”

“She uses the same wrapping paper every year.” Jack told him, finally picking apart the tape. “I saved it the first year. The next twelve or so would have resulted in me having more wrapping paper than brains.”’ 

A smile split Chase’s face. “I don’t think that would be hard to accomplish.” He teased, this time cupping Jack’s face and tilting it towards him. Jack was graced with a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, and he let out a pleased sigh. There was something almost domestic about it, and Jack couldn’t pull away in time to avoid an arm winding around his back and tugging him backward. 

The box slid off his lap and Chase caught it before it could hit the floor, sitting it beside Jack. Jack locked an arm around Chase’s neck, gasping when a hand slid between his thighs, cupping his cock. 

“My presents.” Jack reminded, and Chase let out a half-growl, half-whine. “You got to fuck me this morning.”

“That doesn’t quench the fire in my belly  _ now. _ ” Chase snapped, though he pulled away. Jack slowly sat up, taking his present back in his lap. “But it is still your birthday. I will wait.” 

“Thank you.” Jack told him, turning back to the wrapped box. He slowly pulled the paper from the box, brow furrowing as he revealed the object beneath. It was a cell phone reception booster. Jack turned to Chase, opening his mouth to speak, but Chase beat him to it.

“I know that you are fully capable of building the technology you need.” Chase took the wrapping paper away from Jack, folding it in his lap. “And it is in no way a slight or insult to your talents. I simply thought that it might help you communicate with your grandmother.” 

“Oh, come here.” Jack told him, putting the box beside him so he could once again wrap his arms around Chase’s neck. Chase grunted, returning the unexpected hug. “Dumb lizard.“ Jack buried his face against Chase’s collarbone. “Thank you, Chase.”

“You’re welcome.” Chase murmured, kissing at the top of his head. The second present nudged against Jack’s thigh, but he ignored it in favour of burying his face further into Chase’s neck. “You insisted on opening your presents.” Chase reminded lightly, running a clawed hand down Jack’s side.

Jack nodded but didn’t move. His eyes were stinging from the thoughtfulness of Chase’s present, and he didn’t want to pull away until he knew he could compose himself. Jack squeezed Chase tightly, and a cold nose pressed against his ear. 

Eventually, Jack pulled away, brushing at his eyes. He placed his hands on the box in Chase’s lap and dragged it over to his own. “Now, what’s in here?” 

Chase let out a soft hum, drawing a finger down the side of the wrapping paper. “Something I hope to enjoy along with you.” He murmured, pressing even closer to Jack, if it were possible. 

“Is that code for a present that you’re going to like but I’m not?” Jack asked, carefully removing the wrapping paper in the same way he’d done the first. Chase shrugged, drawing his hand up Jack’s forearm. 

Beneath the wrapping paper was a large, simple, brown gift box that obviously held clothing. Jack regarded it with caution, carefully tugging the lid free. Beneath the lid were several articles of heavily embroidered clothing, thick and robe-like. 

“What are these?” Jack asked, tugging one of them out; they were dyed in elegant reds and yellows, all warm and embellished with gem-laden buttons. “Chase, do you think I’m going to wear this?”

“I had hoped you might.” Chase replied, voice bland and unfeeling. “I had them tailored for you—earlier, I had planned to give them to you as a gift, but I was unsure of a proper time to do so.” 

Jack ran his hands over the soft cloth in his hands, then looked over at Chase. “Are you going to help me put them on?” He pulled the one in his hands free, grunting with the effort of it. “God, what are these made of? They’re heavy as hell.” 

“Silk. Cotton.” Chase answered simply, carefully taking it from Jack’s hands. “I will help you put them on, if you desire to do so.” He gave Jack a once-over. “Perhaps after you have a bath, however.”

“I’m not that dirty.” Jack whined, letting his lips fall into their familiar pout. “You just want me to bathe because I smell of something other than you.”

“Correct.” Chase replied, setting the clothing in his hands aside. 

Jack rolled his eyes, going back to the box. There was a second robe, identical to the first one, and beneath that, wrapped in fine tissue paper, was a set of gold jewellery with a sparkling, gem-encrusted coronet. 

“Yeah, this is a present for you.” Jack said dryly, pulling out the headpiece—it was far too flashy for Jack to even consider wearing. He looked over at Chase, noting the faintest trace of excitement lining his features. “You want me to put it on, don’t you?” 

The excitement melted away, back to indifference. “It is your choice.”

“Yeah, I bet it is.” Jack muttered, lifting it up and over his head. He carefully put it on, surprised by its weight. Chase’s hands went to fiddle with the top of it, and Jack squawked as thin strings flopped down in front of his face—they were decorated liberally with what looked to be pearls and diamonds, partially obscuring his sight. 

Jack pulled them apart, so he could see, frowning at Chase. “What the hell is this?” 

“Beautiful.” Chase said, not quite a reply to Jack. He nudged Jack’s hands aside so he could cup his face, tilting it upward and kissing at his lips. The embroidered robes slid from the bed as Jack was pushed backward and  his torso straddled, unable to push Chase off of him. 

“You’re going to ruin it.” 

“I can get another.” Chase purred out, carding his hands through the strings that now fanned out around Jack’s face. “Are you sore?” He questioned, tugging his shirt free from his torso and tossing it away. 

“Sore? No, not really.” Jack responded, letting out a huff as he was yanked up the bed, so Chase could sit astride his hips instead. “Hey, not until I get an apology for earlier.” He said, turning his head away when Chase tried to kiss him.

Chase nosed his jaw, and then moved down so he could press his tongue against Jack’s pulse point. “What for?” He questioned, licking and nipping at Jack’s neck. 

“You know what for.” Jack growled out. “Cornfield? Me crying? Your cock lodged in my throat? Any of that ringing a bell?”

“I didn’t hurt you.” Chase growled out, rolling his hips against Jack’s. “While what I did was in no way polite, there was no lasting damage.”

Jack turned to look at Chase, eyebrows lifting in disbelief.  “You violated my trust.”

“If it will satisfy you, then I am sorry.” Chase apologised, though the apology in of itself held no meaning. “Now may I return to the matter at hand?” 

“Fine, yeah. Whatever.” Jack muttered. 

Chase let out a happy rumble, kissing at the corners of Jack’s mouth. Jack didn’t respond, turning his head to stare at the wall. Chase didn’t seem incredibly concerned, at first, kissing down Jack’s neck and biting at his shoulder. When Jack only winced, Chase sat back on his heels, unimpressed. 

“Does this matter that much to you?” Chase asked. Jack shrugged, not looking at him. “See? The apology didn’t make you feel better, did it? A forced apology won’t change the fact that you feel hurt.”

“Why can’t you make an honest apology then?” Jack asked, knowing the answer.

Jack could tell that Chase wanted to roll his eyes at the question but wouldn’t lower himself to Jack’s level in order to do so. 

“Because that would require me feeling guilt about what I’ve done. Since you seem none the worse for wear, I see it merely as a failure—something I will try my best to avoid for the next time.” Chase gripped Jack’s face, running his thumb across the human’s cheek. “Does it still pain you?” 

“No.” Jack muttered, shuddering when the hand on his face left to smooth down his neck. “But that’s not the point. Just do what you gotta do so I can go set up that cell phone reception booster.”

A soft, indignant huff left Chase. “Your disinterest does you no favours.”

“Neither does your forced apology, and yet here we are.” Jack propped himself up on his elbows. “Just kiss me, alright? I’m sure as we go along I’ll get into the swing of things for you.” 

“I want you to enjoy this and be excited for it.” Chase told him, audibly displeased. “If you gain no pleasure, then I do not.” He shifted so he could press a single knee between Jack’s thighs. “I’m sorry.” He tried, nosing at Jack’s jaw. “I had no intention of breaking your trust, nor hurting you.” 

Jack let out a soft hum that was matched by an impatient growl. 

“What will it take to ease you out of this mood?” Chase questioned; his attention turned downward as Jack opened his thighs. No words exchanged between the two as Chase moved a hand to fiddle with Jack’s belt. “Is that what you want then? Do you want me to repay the favour?”

“It’d be a good place to start.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I see you've made it here, hopefully with all limbs attached (if they were before)
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Willing to Forgive by Aretha Franklin
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	32. To Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fics, one day? What sort of madness is this?!
> 
> Aye, anyway, thank you for taking the time to read! If you like this chapter, please let me know below!
> 
> Unbeta'd and edited by me! So you know. Not. If there are any mistakes/confusion please tell me and I will fix it as soon as I am able~

 

Time once again became inconsequential; life became a blurred mess of days melted together like Pinterest crayon projects. It had been two weeks since his birthday had passed, and Chase had proceeded to become more aggressive and needy as time went on—and the sudden absence of such behaviour should have concerned Jack.

Jack had woken up alone in bed, blinking sleepily and watching as the room around him righted itself. His fingers curled into the sheets on either side of him, noticing that they’d been changed back to their original black. He grunted and laid back down, grabbing at the covers and tugging them up and over his shoulders. 

“Chase isn’t going to give a shit if I catch some more sleep.” Jack muttered, snuggling into the bed and pressing his feet together. And then he paused, letting out an uncertain hum. Something was  _ wrong— _ it came to him within seconds, and the realisation settled heavily in his now-painless stomach. 

Slowly, as if expecting to be jumped, Jack sat up and looked around the room; he moved a hand down to cup his stomach. “No?” He said, brow furrowing. His statement came out more as a question than a statement, and not one that Jack was happy with.

“Come on, Jack. If that--if your womb was complete-- Chase would be in here, fucking you into the mattress.” 

He released his stomach, shaking his head and pulling at the blankets again. 

“Just go back to sleep,” He muttered to himself, laying back down. “Take advantage of it.” 

The blankets were warm and the room quiet, so when sleep clawed at him, he went easily, letting himself be pulled into a deep, dreamless sleep—

\--only to be awoken by rough, scaled hands pulling his thighs apart. 

“Chase?” Jack asked, voice slurred; the hands stalled, waiting. Jack slowly woke up, staring at the man-turned-dragon between his legs. “Hey. I’m into a lot of stuff, but if you’re going to fuck me I’d rather be awake.” 

Chase didn’t respond. He slowly moved his hips between Jack’s thighs, so he could curl over the human, pressing his throat to Jack’s face. Jack grunted, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin, much to Chase’s delight. A low clicking left Chase, and he rubbed his throat against the lips on his throat.

“Alright, fine. Words aren’t going to work here, are they?” Jack muttered; his words twisted into a low whine as Chase ground his hips forward. “Should have expected that.” A single scaled hand pressed against his stomach, cradling it gently through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

Jack sighed, lifting a hand to grip at the back of Chase’s skull. 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Jack muttered to the unspoken statement. Chase pulled back, cocking his head to the side. "Think I’m about ready to be…bred or whatever. As long as you prepare me, I’m ready for you to…you know. Get busy down there.”

Chase yanked back suddenly, lips tilting up into a snarl. Jack let out a squeak of fear, scrambling up the bed. Chase brought his hands up to grip at his head, and Jack watched in mild horror as the body in front of him shifted gruesomely from dragon to human, and then back to dragon again.

_ Can I run?  _ Jack thought, cursing Chase for making him sleep furthest from the door. He scooted across the bed, kicking up the blankets in his wake. Chase didn’t seem to notice, and Jack was halfway off the bed before something gave him pause. He looked back at Chase who seemed to still be fighting with himself. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it—he wasn’t incredibly attached to either Chase, at this point. But he felt like he needed to do  _ something.  _

“Alright Chase.” Jack suddenly said, rolling up onto his knees and shuffling across the blankets. “You’re obviously having some trouble here.” He waited until he was within arms-length of Chase; every inch that he’d crossed between them caused his breath to hitch in fear and his heart to bang in his chest, knocking against his ribs. 

Two arms reached for him, one dragon, one human. They drug him close, pulling him tight to a mismatched chest. Jack didn’t fight the hold, instead wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck. Jack’s mind weighed the options—he could have no effect on Chase’s inner dilemma turned horror show, but there was a chance he could swing it one way or the other. 

The real question was who to support.

“Chase,” He started, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. Jack had gotten into this mess because he liked  _ Chase,  _ not the dragon bit of him. Even if the dragon bit was kinder, that wasn’t the one that Jack would end up with in the end. It was better to pull his punches now, and maybe gain some favour with Chase for afterward. 

Jack cleared his throat. “Chase, look—this heat is taking a lot out of you. It’s hard to fight.” He ran his thumb over what looked to be a mutated human ear. “But you’re  _ Chase Young.  _ You have plenty of time to give in to lizard breath later. Fight him now.” 

“Lizard breath?” Chase got out, sounding oddly breathless.

“Yeah, lizard breath.” Jack affirmed, shuddering when Chase slipped in betwixt his legs once again, body still heavy and part reptilian. 

Chase pressed a kiss to Jack’s neck. “Fight him now, you say. Fight my base instincts  _ now. _ ” His lips twitched into a snarl. “Do you not realise what is upon us?”

“Your heat?” Jack guessed, and then he shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t be fighting with him if you didn’t want to win. So just do it already.” 

Jack was flattened to the bed within seconds, and two very,  _ very  _ human hands grabbed at his wrists, pinning them to the bed. He expected Chase to snap at him, or lecture him further, but instead he simply ground his hips against Jack’s, wrenching out a few stuttered groans and whimpers.

“I will not let the beast in me get to you first.” Chase murmured into Jack’s ear. “Do you understand?”

Jack nodded, breath whistling out through his teeth. 

“You already know, it seems. Your womb is…” Chase’s body shuddered, capturing Jack’s gaze and staring him down. There was a hunger in his eyes that Jack couldn’t deny. “…I will ask you once. Are you ready to bear a child for me? Eighteen years, Jack. Are you ready?” 

“I…I don’t feel like I have a choice here. Do I?” Jack muttered out, unable to look away from Chase’s gaze. 

Chase growled softly, but his hands were shaking. “I am giving you one. If…if you wish to leave, I will let you. I will give you this opportunity once.” 

“There’s no need for that,” Jack replied, the need—no, the  _ fear— _ in Chase’s voice was unsettling. “I…I’m ready. Let’s get this going, huh? Put that baby you want so bad in me.” 

“There is a high chance that after this, I will fully descend into heat.” Chase told Jack, releasing Jack and sitting up on his knees. He reached for the familiar jar of lube that was set neatly on an end table. “And I cannot promise I will be gentle—nor will I always be polite. If I insist you eat and drink, do as I say without argument. It will save you a good amount of trouble.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, watching as Chase unscrewed the jar in his hand. He wiggled his hips impatiently, getting a soft smack against his thigh. 

“I’ll be on my best behaviour.” Jack promised, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice. “Promise.”

“If you are not, it will be you that regrets it, not I.” Chase told him, taking a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers before dipping them between Jack’s thighs. He laid the jar beside Jack— leaning over Jack’s torso, he kissed at his sternum. “I will not lie to you, Jack—there is a good chance being my heat partner will hurt you.” 

“Hurt me?” Jack asked, not even flinching as fingers slipped between his ass cheeks. 

Chase nodded, kissing up Jack’s neck. Jack let out a soft giggle as Chase’s lips tickled the skin behind his ear. “Nothing serious, I imagine. But you will be in pain. I apologise in advance. I doubt I’ll listen to your pleas for rest, as well.” 

“As long as you don’t kill me, I think I’ll be good.” Jack told him, breath hitching as a finger pressed inside of him. “I mean, you’ll keep me fed and watered and stuff, right?”

“I should, yes.” Chase responded, brow furrowing. “You are no good to me, otherwise.” He nipped at the side of Jack’s ear, pinching the skin between his teeth. “It will be worth it, in the end. You will live comfortably.”

_ I was living comfortably before. Miserable, but comfortable.  _ Jack murmured inwardly, letting his eyes flutter shut as a second finger pressed in. He grunted and then sighed as Chase kissed at his mouth— _ Chase is kissing me.  _ Jack thought numbly, even though he was used to it. It was an odd thing to think about. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Chase questioned, voice softer than Jack ever imagined it could be—but he’d heard it before. He’d heard it multiple times over the weeks, and the more Chase talked to him the more it revealed itself— _ so why was it so strange now? _

“I’m good,” Jack responded, kissing Chase back. “I’m good, just…nervous.” He laughed, and then shook his head. “I don’t know why.” 

Chase deigned not to respond, kissing away Jack’s fears best he could. Jack grunted and returned them.. Chase appreciated it, at least—a third finger bullied into Jack, and the human let out a soft yelp. 

“Hush.” Chase told him, curling his fingers upward and getting a soft groan from Jack as he brushed the young man's prostate. “I will be taking you hard—there will be little time for adjustment. It’s better if you are fully stretched.’ 

“Ugh,  _ fuck. _ ” Jack panted as the fingers pressed up harder, rubbing over his prostate and getting his body to jerk and shiver beneath Chase. He went to complain, but Chase was gripping his cock before he could, giving it a few rough pumps and turning whatever Jack was going to say into a jumbled mess. 

“There we are.” Chase murmured, kissing at his cheeks and neck. “Relax.” His fingers stretched outward, slowly rendering Jack’s walls pliant and open. Chase withdrew his fingers for a moment, re-lubing them before pushing them back in. 

“ _ Chase. _ ” Jack whined, jerking his hips upward. “Fuck, Chase. Just…god, do something, please.”

“A little more.” Chase responded, stroking Jack’s perineum as he twisted and jerked his fingers into him. Jack could see the sweat that was forming on Chase’s skin, getting it to shine in the dim lighting of the room. An audible pant had slipped into Chase’s breaths, chest heaving only slightly. 

Jack was one-hundred percent sure that Chase didn’t think Jack could hear what he said next. 

“The child will be  _ mine. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty chapters in--about time this heat thing started aye?
> 
> No song today ouo 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


	33. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the worst writing slump I've ever been in, sans that time I quit writing for a whole year! It's bad folks, and it feels like it's only going to get worse! 
> 
> Quick note: this might be the last fic update for the rest of this week and the next--not because of the art slump, but because I'm going on vacation! Hopefully it'll shake me from this flumping, flopping, funk that I've found myself in. If not, well, I get to have a nice time away from my laptop--I will still be answering comments and such, so if you aren't caught up on my work, now's the time! (I mean, I still might post something, but I haven't got anything planned currently.
> 
> I will be posting a similar message about my departure on my tumblr
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for putting up with my sporadic update style--please enjoy this chapter--and if you do, I'd love to hear from you below!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

 

Fingers slid from Jack, wiping along the bed as they did so. Chase grunted and shoved Jack’s legs further apart, so he could bump their hips together. Jack shuddered when Chase’s cock pressed against the inside of his thigh, wet and heavy at the head, drawing a smear of sticky cum along the flesh. 

“Did me being… _ fertile  _ send you into heat?” Jack questioned, trying not to think about what was ahead of him. It could be  _ weeks.  _ Weeks of being fucked—weeks of an irrational, rough Chase that wanted nothing then to breed him. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth, whining when Chase’s hand left his cock. 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter,” Chase huffed, pressing his forehead against Jack and taking a deep breath. “My heat is here, and it is now. There is nothing else we can do to prepare, no questions that matter.” 

Jack grunted when Chase grabbed at his thighs, pressing them up and out of the way of his now wet and winking hole. Chase let out a happy purr, kissing at the inside of his thigh. “Beautiful, wet, open.” He breathed, staring between Jack’s thighs, frozen where he stood. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.” He snarled out; he hooked one of Jack’s legs over his shoulder, using his now free hand to grab his cock and line up. 

“I believe you,” Jack told Chase; he breathed in a sharp, unsteady breath as Chase began to press in. He was looser than normal, and he whined at how easy Chase was able to push into him. “How much cum do you think you’ll have to pump into me, before you get me pregnant?”

Chase rumbled happily at Jack’s question. “Just once. I am strong and potent—my seed will take to your freshly opened womb within seconds of reaching it,” He sounded so  _ confident  _ that Jack almost believed him. But the doubt was there, tucked in the back of his mind—if it was that easy, Chase wouldn’t fuck him nearly as long. 

“Oh? I’m going to hold you to that.” Jack hissed out, biting on his lip as Chase bottomed out. 

“You have my word.” Chase hissed, kissing at the corners of his mouth. “You have my  _ word. _ ” 

The pace that Chase set was  _ killer.  _ Killer on his hips, that was. They were aching within minutes of Chase’s powerful, ass-reddening thrusts.  _ If this is gentle, I’d hate to see him normally. _ Jack thought, face pinching at a particularly hard thrust. Chase went to capture his mouth again, stealing what little breath he managed to scavenge.

It was almost as bad, the silence. Chase was mostly quiet, focused on fucking Jack. With every thrust, he was fully sheathing himself inside of the small, warm body beneath him. Jack began to whine and grab at the bedsheets around him, trying to keep himself still—his stomach was reminding him that it was time to eat, that it was time for breakfast—but Chase didn’t seem to care one way or the other, pounding into him continuously. 

“Good,” Chase rumbled after a minute or two, laying his hand on Jack’s stomach. “You are taking me well.” He brushed their noses together, huffing gentle, hot breaths across his face. 

“Thanks.” Jack grunted; there was nothing particularly good about the pace that Chase had taken. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t do much for him. Every thrust ignored his prostate, not even brushing it. It just felt  _ weird.  _

Chase kissed at his mouth, tongue pressing past them to find gritted teeth. Grunting, Chase moved his hand from Jack’s stomach to fidget with the head of his cock, caressing the messy head of it and getting Jack to gasp. “I forgot, I’m sorry.” He murmured, kissing across Jack’s cheeks and nose, fisting the cock in his hand. 

“Forgot what?” Jack grunted, hooking an arm around Chase’s neck. “Fuck.” 

“Only this once,” Chase murmured, hips shoving forward even harder if possible. Jack mewled in response. “Then I will return the favour.” He nosed Jack’s face again, pressing tighter to him, chest to chest, exchanging sweat with each thrust-propelled slide. 

“I really wish you would speak English—” He stuttered when fangs pressed against his jaw. “—Chinese, yeah. Chinese. Something I could understand.” 

Chase hushed him quietly. He slipped his fingers down further, slicking Jack’s cock back up with his own pre-cum. Jack whined again, loud enough to get Chase so carefully scent his face for tears. When he didn’t find any, he continued, happily dragging moans from Jack when he could. 

When Chase came, it filled Jack up in a way that had him grunting and groaning in discomfort—Chase had pressed their hips tighter together than he ever had before, keeping himself as deep as possible. Chase panted hungrily against Jack’s mouth, tugging himself free once he was finished. 

Jack thought it’d be for a moment of rest, but he found himself on his belly. His hips were jerked high, and Chase was sliding back in—Jack shuddered at the wet, squelching noise that it made, and then gasped when the bruising pace from before returned. Cum dripped out of his hole at the almost forceful re-entry, slipping down the inside of his thigh. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Jack gasped, digging his nails into the sheets beneath him. Chase pressed his head in the space betwixt Jack’s shoulder and neck. He kissed and licked at the area, hips slowing to hit hard and deep without rocking Jack too hard against the bed. 

Chase smoothed a hand down Jack’s back, listening to him hiccup with every thrust. He chuckled, nosing Jack’s ear. “You’re very small. It’s going to be fun, watching you swell with my child.” 

“Don’t talk about that right now,” Jack whistled out, feeling much more like a ragdoll than a bedpartner, with how Chase was holding his hips up. “Not right now—just breed me.”

“I will,” Chase promised, tightening his grip on Jack’s hips. “I will fuck you until your stomach swells beneath my palm.” He kissed at Jack’s ear. “I will breed you over and over again—this year and the next. You will never be without child.” 

Jack opened his mouth to complain, to tell him that wasn’t the deal—but Chase’s cock slammed against his prostate, pressing against it hard. Jack couldn’t help the scream that left him, turning into tiny, fucked-out moans that stuttered free from his lips and into the open air around him. 

“Louder, be louder.” Chase hissed, claws bruising Jack’s hips. “Let me hear how much you want this. How much you want to be fucked by me—how much you’ve always wanted me.” 

“ _ Chase. _ ” Jack groaned, not sure any of what Chase said was true; but Jack was hard-pressed for words other than the warlord’s words. “Chase,  _ fuck. _ ”

“That’s right.” Chase breathed, running his hands up and down Jack’s sides. “That’s right. I’m right.” He pressed his face against the back of Jack’s head, hips never stopping. 

Jack found himself lucky that Chase decided to take a break, no insistence from himself needed. Chase had simply wandered off without thought of telling Jack where he was going, doing only as much as giving him water before prowling off. Deciding that he’d come back when he wanted, Jack laid down, finding himself ready for a nap.

“Food.” Chase suddenly grunted to Jack, waking him from sleep. He blinked blearily at Chase; he was tugged up into a sitting position and offered a plate of food. Jack couldn’t see it quite clearly—apparently, Chase found that he was taking too long, because he took a roll from the plate and began to tear it apart, pressing them to Jack’s bruised lips. 

When Jack didn’t take it at first, Chase whined and pressed it a bit harder—Jack eventually opened his mouth, chewing slowly. His brain was slowly booting up as he continued to eat. The bread was as thick as it was soft, dotted with raisins and other fruit that Jack had a hard time identifying.

“’M sorry,” Jack managed out in-between bites, trying not to yawn. “Tired.”

“Eat.” Chase said gruffly, offering him something richer—a bit of meat. Messy with gravy, but Chase hadn’t grabbed a fork. Jack finally managed to grasp the situation, looking at the meal in front of him. It looked well-put together, if not simple and carb heavy, and there was indeed a fork. It wasn’t that Chase had forgotten it, it was that he hadn’t chosen to use it. 

Jack reached for it, but found his hand caught and drawn to Chase’s face; Chase’s pupils were blown wide and his skin was boiling hot under Jack’s fingers. 

“Eat.” Chase ordered, softer this time—he brought messy fingers back to Jack’s face, slipping messy meat between the human’s lips. 

“Can I use the fork?” Jack asked after his next mouthful. Chase blinked at him, and Jack pointed to the fork that was delicately balanced on the plate. Chase handed the fork over to Jack after a moment of deliberation, letting him have the plate as well. 

“I will clean you, whilst you eat.” Chase decided, knocking Jack’s legs apart and wiggling between them.

Jack yelped, lifting his plate upward as Chase ducked his head between Jack’s legs, going to lick at his entrance.

“Not with your mouth, you aren’t,” Jack squeaked, even as his thighs were tugged slightly upward. He considered struggling but decided to let Chase do as he will. “That is disgusting.” 

Chase shrugged, cocking his head at what looked to be an uncomfortable angle, licking at Jack’s cum stained thighs. “Do not focus on me. Focus on your food.”

“You do realise that you’re asking for the impossible, right?” Jack muttered, almost to himself. His hands shook as Chase’s tongue swiped along his messy entrance. Jack carefully speared some food on his fork, trying his best to eat—it was  _ incredibly  _ difficult with Chase licking at him, curling his tongue forward and happily cleaning the cum from inside of Jack.  

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Jack hissed, narrowly avoiding biting down on his fork. Chase popped his head up to look at Jack, but only for a moment before he was diving back down. 

Despite the distraction, Jack managed to eat most of the food on his plate without spilling any on himself—when he was done, he set the plate on the end table beside him, and his hips were promptly hauled higher so Chase could better lick him open.

“Chase,” Jack hissed, toes curling and back arching as the tongue pressed as far in as it was able, curling and twisting against his walls, continuing to clean him. “Chase, this is so  _ gross _ .”

Chase surfaced, chin wet with spit and pupils still wide. He didn’t say anything, simply staring Jack down. Jack’s voice died in his throat as his hips were laid back down on the bed and Chase crawled up and over his body. He went to kiss Jack and growled when the human turned his face away.

“Go brush your teeth at  _ least. _ ” Jack muttered as lips pressed against his cheek.

“Are you denying me?” Chase asked, voice low and threatening. Jack shook his head instantly, turning back so Chase could kiss at his mouth. “Good.” 

“Still nasty,” Jack muttered against Chase’s mouth; his breath hitched in his chest as Chase realigned against Jack’s puffy, slick entrance. “Shit.” 

He hadn’t necessarily forgotten that Chase was going to fuck him again, but he was hoping to get a bit more rest. He turned his head up as a mouth moved to his neck, sucking on bruised and broken flesh. 

_ And its only day one, _ he thought, closing his eyes.  _ Can I handle three weeks, max, of this?”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i need to apologise that it's just a heat fuck. Woops. ;u; 
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Cut My Hair by Mounika, Cavetown
> 
> If you want to help make me a vacation playlist, feel free to drop a song in the comments, or even better, in my asks at my blog, which is linked below! 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


	34. That's Rough, Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here's a chapter :D
> 
> If you liked this chapter and would like to let me know, please feel free to leave a comment below!
> 
> I have no beta ;u; so if anything seems off or wrong, please bring it to my attention and I'll see what I can do to fix it!

 

Jack was  _ exhausted.  _ Chase’s need to fuck was unquenchable. He mounted him constantly, sometimes fucking him hard and deep, other times getting off within a couple thrusts—it was only the third day, and there was so much cum in him it was leaking out constantly, much to Chase’s chagrin. 

“Chase, ah,” Jack’s body shuddered as Chase ducked between his legs, licking at his spent, sensitive cock. Chase looked up at Jack, pausing in his ministrations to listen to Jack.  _ God I’m so tired.  _ “Sensitive, so sensitive. Please, don’t—” 

A low huff of distaste left Chase, and he began to kiss and lick in earnest, cleaning sweat and cum from the dick in front of him. Jack yelped and resisted the urge to crawl away from the pained pleasure coursing through him. Thick fingers brushed over his thigh, and then his ass. Jack braced himself, whimpering when two fingers shoved into him with an almost embarrassing ease. 

“Oh my god,” Jack whistled out, closing his eyes. “Oh my  _ god,  _ I’m such a mess. I need a bath.” 

Chase didn’t respond, kissing at the underside of his cock; his fingers were squelching lewdly as they thrust and twisted inside of Jack with ease. Jack could only imagine what his fascination with fingering him was this time—he liked to think it was because Chase was planning on fucking him in his dragon form, and somewhere deep inside of his heat-crazed mind, he remembered that Jack was small and fragile. That he needed preparation to take something that large. 

As Chase pulled away, he caught a flash of hungry gold out of the corner of his eyes. He swallowed, letting himself be rolled on his belly. 

“Chase?” Jack croaked out. There was no response, just a simple set of hands massaging his ass, carefully avoiding the bruises there. Jack swallowed and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. Chase had kept him fed so far and let him rest as much as heat would allow. He hadn’t been incredibly rough, either. Well, rougher than normal. 

Jack’s shoulders jerked as a wet, not-quite human tongue licked along his entrance, cleaning up some of the cum there and easing the swollen muscle. Jack sighed and relaxed into the bed, feeling some of the pain melt away. 

“I’m surprised I’m not pregnant yet, the way you’ve been fucking me,” Jack suddenly said, rubbing his sweaty face into the pillows. He could feel those hands shifting, the tongue pressing against his hole becoming raspier and lengthening. He let out a stuttered groan as it dipped inside, pulling out a generous amount of come with it. 

“Do you think your heat will subside if I do become pregnant?” Jack asked, mainly babbling to himself. Chase had lost his ability to speak on the dawn of the second day, and mainly communicated with rough grunt and touches. “I wonder if twins run in my family? What if we have two babies instead of one?” 

A soft, hungry croon came from behind him as the tongue pushed in further, deeper, twisting and stretching him as much as it possible could. Preparing him. By the end of their mating, Jack was going to be nothing but a gaping mess—he was already so well fucked it barely burned when the tongue doubled over itself, stretching him wider. 

Chase’s hand, now tipped with claws, danced over Jack’s stomach and the natural pudge that had amassed there with the help of a over-the-top diet and a couple extra organs. It then slipped lower to play with Jack’s half-hard cock, giving it a rough pump. A low hiss escaped Jack, wanting to kick at Chase but deciding that it would be against his best interests to enrage a horny beast. 

“ _ You,”  _ Chase panted as his tongue came free, voice vibrating and scratchy. “ _ Are beautiful. _ ” It wasn’t an answer to any questions that Jack had asked. It wasn’t asking after his well-being. It was praise. “ _ Beautiful.”  _ It didn’t take a genius to know that the Chase he knew had taken a backseat. 

“Thanks,” Jack murmured, closing his eyes and trying to relax further. A scaled hand was massaging his hip. “I appreciate it.” 

Chase’s snout pressed against his lower back briefly, and then he was throwing himself over Jack’s back. His cock was unbelievably hard and long, poking at Jack’s thigh. “ _ You are beautiful. _ ” He repeated, pulling his hand from Jack’s cock so he could grip his own and line it up against his sore, stretched entrance. “ _ Lovely. I am… _ ” There was a pause, and Chase’s throat worked around the words in his mouth, trying to speak them as eloquently as possible. “… _ undeserving of you. _ ” 

Jack’s heart stuttered in his chest, but he fought the lump in his throat down, curling his fingers in the sheets.  _ It’s a lie.  _ Jack whispered inwardly.  _ It’s the heat, it’s a lie. He wants me complacent.  _

That too-thick cock slid between his ass cheeks, gathering a mixture of disgusting liquids along it to wet it. And then the head was pressing to his entrance—Jack whined, squeezing his eyes shut. He’d taken it before, he could take it now. Both hands were on his hips now, knobby, thick thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his lower back.  Trying to comfort him, maybe. 

Jack wasn’t going to lie—he wanted to scream when Chase pushed in. The general oversensitivity, the stretch, the burn—it was a mixture of unpleasantries that evolved sharply to the point of pain within seconds. But he held his ground, chest heaving and body resisting. Chase had stretched him—he  _ had.  _

“Chase, slower, please,” Jack begged, wondering if Chase would listen. Chase chuffed and nosed the back of his neck at the words. But he  _ did  _ stop. “Thank god, you’re so big,  _ fuck.  _ You can’t be bigger than before, can you?” There was no response, but a hand grabbed at his cock, giving it a solid pump. Chase pushed inward in time with it, getting Jack to gasp. 

It took a bit of time, but eventually Chase had pushed himself all the way inside, putting a cowing pressure on Jack’s prostate. This left him shaking and gasping for breath, digging the pads of his feet into the bed and catching his toenails in shredded sheets. Chase chuckled, downright  _ chuckled,  _ and it had Jack believing that this whole heat thing was a ruse for about half a second. 

“ _ I adore you, _ ” Chase rumbled out as soft as could, rocking his hips forward and then back, loosening Jack further. “ _ In ways you cannot come to understand.”  _

_ No.  _ Jack argued, but not out loud.  _ Don’t do this to me. Just fuck me, please.  _ Chase nuzzled his snout close to Jack’s throat. 

“ _ You are warm, and soft, and perfect. _ ”

That dumb-ass fucking  _ dragon,  _ who was now inching out and shoving back in with a thrust that knocked the air from his chest, was killing him. Killing his inner sensibilities. Jack reached up with one shaky hand to grab at his jaw, to steady himself so he didn’t fall. Chase’s tail slid up to wrap around his torso, taking most of the weight off his hand. He might as well enjoy the shit-show, for now. Enjoy the gentle way that Chase held him, like he was delicate—but also enjoy the way he fucked him like he was anything but. 

It wasn’t until Jack was moaning his name that Chase picked up the pace. Each thrust jostled Jack forward against the tail around him, until Chase had to employ the use of his arms to hold him still. Chase was so deep inside him, Jack felt like he would be able to taste it when he came—not that that was physically possible with considerable damage to his stomach, but the thought was still there.

“ _ Good, _ ” Chase snarled out, and Jack jumped. Chase’s grip on him tightened, pain sparking across his ass cheeks. Chase was putting his weight behind his thrusts, brain fried. “ _ You’ve earned my seed. You’ve earned your place beside me. _ ” 

“Don’t you mean beneath you?” Jack muttered; it went unheard, and Jack winced as Chase nipped at the side of his throat.  _ Too close to those fangs for comfort.  _ He thought, frightened at their proximity. Chase continued to pinch and nip at the skin, hips becoming erratic and jabbing it Jack wildly. Jack realised with a start that Chase was about to cum. 

Arms, hands, and tail left Jack; he barely caught himself before he we was forced down by a single paw on his shoulders. Sharpened talons dug in, nearly piercing the skin beneath them. The other hand forced his head to the side, and heavy, hot breaths ghosted his shoulder. Spit dripped onto his skin and a disgusted grunt left Jack. 

“ _ Here, _ ” Chase growled out, fangs pressing against Jack’s shoulder. Jack’s heart rate spiked, and he shook his head best he could.  _ No.  _ He wanted to argue, but couldn’t find the words. Chase couldn’t bite him. Not now, not in  _ heat.  _ He didn’t have the brain power to care for the wound, did he? Not to mention the blood loss. 

Jack tried again, clearing his throat. “You  _ can’t, _ ” he began, but was cut off but a sharp thrust that buried Chase to the hilt. Fangs grazed the sweat soaked skin. 

“ _ You are in no position to deny me, _ ” Chase rattled out, breath coming in heavy pants. Jack’s gut twisted in fear, clenching down on Chase’s cock inside him without knowing. Chase let out a hungry, near eardrum-shattering roar that had a headache blossoming in Jack’s forehead—time slowed down as Chase’s hips jerked and stuttered to a stop, and then that hungry, sharp maw came down. Fangs pierced Jack’s shoulder—Jack wanted to say it hurt, that he screamed and wailed as blood welled up underneath white, gleaming fangs. 

But instead, he simply  _ blacked out,  _ body going limp at the stress of the situation. His mind and body shut down as one, leaving him more akin to a ragdoll than anything else. 

When he awoke, it was to a migraine. He groaned and went to roll over—but found an arm locking around him, pinning him in place. He hiccupped when he realised that Chase was fucking him again, using his tail to prop open his thighs—but…he felt remarkably  _ clean,  _ like he’d been given a bath. 

Slowly, he moved his hand up to touch at his shoulder, surprised when he felt no inherent pain upon waking. A thick, dry bandage covered the area, and a heavy muzzle went to lay over his hand, pinning it here. Maybe Chase  _ did  _ have the mental capacity to take care of him. Not enough to not  _ fuck him while he was sleeping,  _ but Jack supposed you couldn’t have everything.

On top of the missing pain from his shoulder, his entrance was simply yielding to Chase’s lazy thrusts. There was no burning or pain from overuse. Did Chase drug him? He didn’t  _ feel  _ like he was on painkillers (and he was fairly familiar with them.) Was it some sort of lotion or potion given to him whilst he was asleep?

His thoughts were interrupted when the head of Chase’s cock shoved against his prostate and ripped a moan from him, fully alerting Chase to his awakened state, if he hadn’t already. He was rolling the two over in a second, pinning Jack to the bed. The tip of Chase’s muzzle pressed against his mouth, forked tongue flickering out to press against the seam of Jack’s lips. 

“Why thank you, good sir,” Jack replied, trying not to let the nausea from his migraine overwhelm him. He hooked an arm over Chase’s back, wincing with every jostle of his stomach. The kiss was awkward and unsure, but it was a  _ kiss.  _ “Fuck, if I throw up on you, will it kill the mood?” 

Chase didn’t seem to hear, or didn’t care, because his hips never slowed. Jack pressed his forehead to Chase’s shoulder, taking steady, deep breaths.  _ Don’t throw up.  _ He ordered himself.  _ Don’t. Throw. Up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Welcome to the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> No songs, all out of songs today, yessir. 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


	35. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, look what I have for you!  
> Best present ever, right?
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment below!

 

The heat lasted two days more. Two days of being fucked by a  _ dragon.  _ Chase refused to take human form when he fucked Jack, and he seemed far less kind on the last day—he was entirely too rough, leaving bruises and cuts all over his limbs and stomach, bloodying his sides and back as well.

“What the fuck,” Jack muttered sleepily as a hand gently shook him. “Just wake me up when the goddamn baby is born, can’t you see I’m suffering?” The hand shook him again, still gentle and patient. He pried open his eyes, intending to glare at the person who  _ dared  _ touch him. Every part of his body complained at the movement, but he toughed it out—only to find Ming balancing a tray in one hand.

“You need to eat,” Ming told him, voice softer than it had ever been. He put the tray in front of Jack as soon as he sat up. Jack stared at the bland bowl of soup and bread that lay in front of him.

“So what, now that Chase is back to normal, I get prison food?” Jack asked, poking at the bowl.

Ming hushed him and then folded their hands over their lap. “The master doesn’t want you to have anything that might make you vomit. We will start with simple meals, and then move onto something solid if you can keep it down. Your body took a lot of damage that required a great deal of healing.”

“I figured. That’s what getting fucked by a dragon can do to you,” Jack muttered, siting up a tad bit straighter, despite the fact that his back was causing him a great deal of agony. “Can I get some painkillers or something?” he asked, picking up a spoon. The only thing he could remember was that he’d been bathed, dressed, and put to bed by Chase as soon as any sort of sanity returned to him. And then Chase had fucked off to God knows where.

He cleared his throat, finding it scratchy. “Where did dragon breath go, anyway? Avoiding me like the plague? Planning my demise? Wreaking havoc on the mortal world to take out his anger over the fact that he knocked me up while on weird dragon brain?”

The gasp that left Ming at the suggestion was reminiscent of the old Italian soap operas his mom would watch. “The master would do no such thing,” Ming insisted. “He’s delighted at the idea of a child. I cannot inform you of his current whereabouts, but I am confident when I say that he finds no fault in you, nor does he express any anger about the current situation.”

“Ming, I feel like you and I aren’t talking about the same guy,” Jack told him, popping a spoonful of soup into his mouth; it was a little bland, but it wasn’t bad. “I’m lucky he didn’t throw me off the side of the castle as soon as he came to.”

“He wouldn’t risk the child,” Ming soothed, running a hand through Jack’s hair, detangling a knot or two in the process. “And he wouldn’t risk you.”

Jack shrugged, continuing to eat his soup. He was  _ starving,  _ now that he’d thought about it. But he also knew that shovelling his food down would only make him sick. So he ate slowly, listening to the quiet shifting of the castle and the calm, focused sound of Ming’s breathing, matching oddly up with his own.

“When is he coming back?” Jack eventually asked, finishing the last bit of his bread.

“This evening, I presume,” Ming replied, staring at the wall. Jack narrowed his eyes, but didn’t press them. “Do you miss him?”

Jack shook his head. “It’s not really missing him. I’m just nervous, you know? Old Chase and the Chase that was in heat are two different people, and I am not equipped to deal with the old one.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not even a little bit. Jesus  _ fuck,  _ he must be so pissed at me.”

Ming made a soft, unsure noise. “Do you need anything?” they asked, laying a hand on the edge of the bed, fingers twitching against the dark covers.

“Can you, uh. Can you tell if I’m…” Jack cleared his throat and looked down at his stomach. It didn’t  _ look  _ any different. “I mean, obviously I am, you said it earlier but—”

“You are.” The confidence in their voice had Jack’s blood running cold. Ming’s expression was soft and kind. “Congratulations.” They reached over and took the tray from Jack, now that he was finished with it. Ming lowered their head for a moment, before looking back up at Jack. “I was a parent, once,” they said, each word measured. “Pregnant, even. If you’ve any questions, or concerns during your pregnancy, I will be here to assist.”

Jack almost asked Ming if they were a woman, but then stopped himself short. “Thanks, Ming. You’re a real stand up person.” He nodded at him, folding his hands over his lap.  _ Pregnant.  _ “Boy or girl?”

“I am hoping boy,” Ming replied with a smile. “What of you?”

“I think a girl would be nice,” Jack replied. “Especially if she had thick, dark hair like Chase.” Ming made a soft coo at the suggestion, and Jack nodded. “See? Now you’re thinking about it.”

 

Just like Ming had said, Chase returned in the evening. With Jack’s dinner, surprisingly enough.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Chase demanded; Jack had migrated to the floor, using a mess of blankets as a small nest to play on his phone. He didn’t even jump at Chase’s voice, looking over his phone at him with mild disinterest. “And what have you done with the bed?”

“The bed is still there. I just moved the blankets,” Jack defended, mouth already forming a pout. “I just. I don’t know, I had an urge. And now I’m on the floor.” He gestured at the mess around him. Chase narrowed his eyes. “Welcome back, by the way,” Jack tacked on, putting his phone to the side and sitting up. 

“It is… odd to be back,” Chase replied, setting the tray in his hands aside. “Up,” he ordered, offering a hand. Jack looked at it, and then considered how sore he was. He furrowed his brow, and then lifted both of his arms up like a child demanding to be held. “If you could get down there, you can get back up.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “If you don’t pick me up, I’m not getting up,” he replied, wiggling his fingers. Chase let out an unenthused huff but bent down to pick Jack up all the same. Despite his complaints, the touch was gentle—he was so used to Chase at this point, he didn’t even flinch.

“You said you had an urge?” Chase asked carefully as he set Jack on the bed. “As if you  _ needed  _ to bring the blankets onto the floor with you?” He looked over his shoulder at the circular pile of blankets wrapped around each other.

“Yeah, like. I tried to ignore it,” Jack insisted as Chase reached for the tray of food. “But then I was already doing it and couldn’t stop. Don’t know what it’s about, but hey. I’ve done weirder with less motivation—you don’t think it’s a pregnancy thing, do you? Like, I  _ just  _ got pregnant. You’d think weird stuff wouldn’t start happening until I was round and fat.” 

Chase paused at the mention of the pregnancy, a vague emotion that Jack didn’t recognise flitting across his face. He set the tray down, just out of Jack’s reach. He lifted a hand, cautious and careful.

“It… could be related,” Chase replied. “I cannot tell just yet—if the behaviour continues, I would say so.” He cleared his throat. “May I touch your stomach, Jack?”

Jack let out a soft grunt, mildly confused. He didn’t think Chase would be this…  _ nice  _ after the whole heat thing was over. He grabbed the hem of his shirt all the same and lifted it, exposing his stomach. “Go for it, big guy. Just don’t rip my guts out or anything.”

Chase looked offended at the suggestion. He carefully pulled one of his gloves off, eyes trained on Jack’s stomach the entire time. Jack thought it was almost  _ cute,  _ the way that Chase cautiously placed his fingers on Jack’s stomach, cradling it in a single, big palm. He kept it there in silence for a few minutes, transfixed by it.

He slowly pulled his hand away, and Jack went to lower the shirt—but was interrupted as Chase leaned over, pressing his lips to the soft of Jack’s belly. Jack shuddered at the touch, fingers curling tightly over the hem of his shirt.

“I have put your medicine on your tray,” Chase finally said, straightening himself. He pulled the tray up, waiting for Jack to lower his shirt before putting it over his lap. “And have contacted your doctor; I will take you to pick up your refill in three days’ time.”

“Aw, thanks beau,” Jack replied without thinking, digging into dinner. Again, it was something simple, but it wasn’t just soup and bread. Chase grunted, going to sit on the edge of the bed near Jack’s feet. “Why are you all geared up?” Jack asked; he’d just noticed that Chase was in his armour.

“We had guests, whilst you were sleeping. The monks came and inquired about your whereabouts.” Chase didn’t look at him as he spoke, keeping his eyes trained on the window on the far wall.

“What’d you tell them?”

“That I did not know,” Chase answered. “Nor did I care. I also informed then that they were trespassing and threatened their lives if they thought to stay.” He tilted his head to the side. “They did not believe me, but they left all the same. They’re sure I’ve killed you.”

Jack let out a soft hum. “It’s nice to know they care, I guess. You’d think Dojo could smell the remnants of your heat and connect some dots; but then again, I’m a pretty unlikely bed partner.”

“You—” Chase cut himself off. “—It is not polite to mention heat and the like to anyone save your mate. Dojo is no gentleman, but even he understands how to be discreet.” He folded his hands over his lap, and Jack had to wonder why he was still hanging around. Surely he had other things to do, being MIA for roughly a week. “There is a room that I’d like to use for the nursery, adjacent to this one. I would like your opinion on it, when you’re well enough.”

Jack nearly choked on the bit of roll he’d jammed in his mouth. “Nursery? Yeah, sure,” he got out through his mouthful of food. He swallowed, then tried again. “I guess it’s about time to talk about all this stuff, huh?”

“There is no time like the present,” Chase agreed. “Unless you aren’t feeling up to it.”

“I’m feeling up to it,” Jack said, straightening himself further and trying not to wince. “I’m just surprised is all. I didn’t think you’d be ready to dive headfirst into baby planning. To be honest, I thought you’d be…” He paused; he didn’t want to say  _ angry _ , but it was the first word that came to mind.

“...I understand your fear, but I keep my word. No matter how addle-minded I might have been when I gave it.” His words were cool, but it didn’t throw Jack off. Not in the least. “And, against my better judgement, I have a strong desire to keep this child. And you.”

“Keep me?” Jack asked, voice quiet.

Chase cleared his throat. “For the agreed amount of time,” he corrected, going to stand. “I will not be home this evening; there are things to be taken care of. Rest. I will see you in the morning.” He brushed off his pants as he stood, ridding himself of non-existent dirt. “If you need anything, Ming will be close by.”

“Okay,” Jack agreed simply, turning his head up to watch Chase leave. “Have fun.”

“Is there anything you’d like for me to grab whilst I’m out?” he asked, like a husband heading off to the store.

Jack thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

“No, I think I’m good.”

“Very well then. Have a pleasant evening, Jack.” And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there
> 
> Song(s) for this chapter:  
> Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
> Dolls Look the Moon by Gentle Forest Jazz Band
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


	36. Limp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Have a chapter.
> 
> If you find yourself enjoying this chapter by the time you get to the end, please leave a comment below! It would be lovely to hear from you!

 

As soon as Jack walk again (correction: limp), and Chase had left their room for the morning, he snuck off to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Chase had refused to let him look since his heat had ended. That was enough to convince Jack that it was  _ bad.  _ Or that Chase thought that Jack would see it as such. Neither of those options sounded positive. 

“I bet I look like I had an evening alone with Jack the Ripper, and somehow survived,” He grumbled as he waddled into the bathroom; he wasn’t gaping like he thought he’d be. But he was still loose enough that Chase could easily press two fingers into him, and he’d done so earlier— nothing sexual, just the simple pressing of a healing agent against Jack’s sore walls. Chase had hushed him and even  _ kissed  _ him as he’d done it.

The bathroom was empty. He hadn’t expected Chase to be creeping around in there anyway. He had better things to do, now that he was in his right mind again. A tall mirror was pressed against the wall on the other side of the room, cool and clear of condensation. Chase hadn’t taken a bath today yet. Probably waiting until the evening, to take one with Jack. 

Upon reaching the mirror, Jack’s stomach turned. He was used to scars, but  _ this _ ? This was almost...too far. There were deep, thick scars on his thighs and a long, one curved into a smile across his belly. Small nicks covered his chest and arms— and then the  _ bite.  _ It was still red and angry, each tooth mark shining cleanly through the swelling.

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” Jack breathed out in horror. “I look awful.” He winced as he pressed lightly against his shoulder. The door opened behind him and he whipped around to face whomever it happened to be. The focus of his anger was now Ming, who was carrying a tray of steaming tea and dumplings. 

“It’s good to see you up,” Ming greeted with a smile.

“What the fuck is this?” Jack asked, gesturing toward his naked body without a care. “Do you see all this? All these scars?” He wound his hands into his hair and began to pace to the best of his ability. 

Ming frowned. “They’re no doubt from the Master.”

“I know they’re from Chase, I’m not stupid,” Jack hissed in return, wishing he had the strength to stomp around. “I mean...I’m in this for eighteen years. Who’s going to want me in eighteen years? Looking like this?” He pointed to the large scar on his shoulder and then the ones on his thighs— Ming looked at them for a moment, before turning their face back up to look at Jack.

“I’m not sure I see your point. They are scars— your future lover will worship them.” They set the tray down. “Would you like assistance into the bath?”

“I don’t want assistance into the bath. I want to punch Chase in the face,” He snarled out, fingers curling into fists. Ming nodded in understanding, though Jack knew it was fake. “Fucking hell, I can’t get a break around this place.”

Ming’s expression was soft as they came over and their hands gently laid themselves on Jack’s shoulders. “You are beautiful. Handsome. The scars are just a way that the master expresses his desire for you.”

“I’m a  _ mess, _ ” Jack disagreed. “I’m going to let Chase know it, too. Feel free to let the bastard know beforehand.” He then stalked back over to the bath and turned the water to its hottest temperature, gritting his teeth as it splashed against the bottom of the tub. Ming was over within seconds, turning the cold water on as well to make the temperature more palatable. They then went to plug it. 

“Jack, it really doesn’t detract from your original appearance.”

“Maybe not to you or Chase, but I’m definitely not getting laid by anyone else looking like this,” He climbed into the bath, despite the water only lapping at his toes. 

Ming went to gather various bathing essentials. “The master is your lover. And he will be your lover for quite some time— perhaps by the end of this, it will be permanent. He enjoys the sight of you. I’m unsure of what else you desire.” 

“A real relationship. And my perfect skin back,” Jack grumbled. He curled his toes against the stone of the tub beneath his feet. “I mean, I sort of consented to the neck one when I got into this, awhile back— but the thigh scars? The one on my stomach? Was that necessary?”

A soft huff left Ming. Fingers grabbed Jack’s shoulders and tugged him back; his skin pressed against cold stone. He was forced to sit on the small, built-in stool on the side of the tub. 

“You can ask the master if he can remove them,” Ming told him. It wasn’t really an answer, and their tone wasn’t especially friendly. “I’m sure he has something that can help minimize the scarring, at least.”

“Don’t need to get  _ jealous,  _ Ming. If you want to fuck him, I’m not going to stop you,” Jack snapped back. The hands on his shoulders left, but only for a moment. They returned with a washcloth, though it was gentle against his back, already wet and soaped up. Jack didn't question how. 

“I have no interest in the master,” Ming replied. Jack almost wanted to believe them. “I am frustrated because, while you find them unappealing, they are fetching. And you don’t believe me.”

Jack snorted. “No offence, but you haven’t exactly given me a reason to trust you, after you spilled the beans to Chase.” He closed his eyes, letting Ming wash his upper torso with focused diligence. “Do you know how much shit that stirred up?”

“It wasn’t to hurt you,” Ming soothed. “And it seems to have worked out well enough, hm? It’s better to tell each other these things.” 

“Chase doesn’t tell me anything,” Jack argued. He shuddered as the wet cloth gently cleaned over his tender shoulder. “He doesn’t have feelings to share. But that doesn’t mean he won’t try to manipulate mine.”

Ming hushed him. “How well are you feeling?” They asked. The water had slipped up to Jack’s waist now. “You could use some fresh air, with how long you’ve been stuffed away in the bedroom.” 

“I don’t know if I’m well enough for a walk,” Jack grunted in response. “Maybe to the closest bench in the garden.” He closed his eyes and slumped against the side of the tub. “My back and legs are sore.”

“Then perhaps just to the bench,” Ming replied; Jack could hear the smile in their voice. “It’ll do you good. You can bring your phone, or a book. Or I can bring a blanket, and you can nap.” 

Ming began to wash his hair next. It’d grown longer since he’d come to the castle. Long enough to fall over his shoulders. Ming hummed as they ran their hands through it. 

“Such lovely hair,” They cooed softly. “It is good to know you came out of the master’s heat just fine. I was worried for you.” Jack nodded. Ming had told him this a few times, over the last few days. 

“You’ve got a weird definition of  _ fine, _ ” Jack muttered. “This is the first I’ve been able to walk since.” Ming chuckled and turned off the water; the room was suddenly too quiet for Jack. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes. “I guess I should start thinking of names to pitch to Chase, huh?”

Ming nodded. “Yes. I’m sure he would be delighted to hear what suggestions you might have— and you’ve yet to see the room he’d like to use for the nursery. I would be inclined to let you see it now, but he’s rather adamant about showing you himself.” 

“Yeah, it’d be better if he showed me. Maybe I could wrangle it out of him later, once he gets back from…” He gestured to the open air. “...wherever he goes.”

“I do believe the master has gone to collect something— I’m unsure of what. But he shouldn’t be much longer.” Warm water poured over Jack’s hair, with a hand guarding his eyes from it. “I’ve been told not to stop you from nesting on the floor, if you truly desire it.” 

Jack groaned in embarrassment. “Look, it was just that first day. I haven’t done it since. I wish everyone would stop bringing it up.”

“I only bring it up so as not to stifle you,” Ming soothed. “It’s doubtful to be anything but restlessness. But if it is a symptom of the pregnancy, then we need to record it. Just in case it comes in handy for your next child.”

“There is no next child,” Jack squawked. “This is a one-time deal.”

Ming chuckled. “After you birth one, you will want another. And I’m sure that the master won’t mind getting you pregnant again. This will not be his last heat, and I doubt he will tire of you.” 

Jack’s stomach turned and he wished it was out of nausea. “That wasn’t what we agreed on,” He muttered quietly. His fingers found his stomach, still the same as it had been at the beginning of Chase’s heat. “Should I make Chase wear condoms or something?”

Ming cleared their throat. “The master is only fertile during his heat,” They said, voice almost a whisper. “From what I know.” 

“Good, then I’ll just take a vacation and he can prowl around looking for something to fuck,” Jack grunted. “How often does he have a heat?”

“I...don’t know,” Ming replied. Jack looked up to see their brow furrow. “Time is something of a mystery. I was not aware of it until the master commanded I shift to assist in taking care of you.” They tilted Jack’s face back and warm lips pressed to his forehead. “It is an honour.” 

Jack’s cheeks burned at the kindness. His head was let go and he let it fall down onto his chest. “God, I just want to soak in this tub for hours,” He murmured. It was easing the ache in his legs and lower back. 

“You can soak as long as you’d like,” Ming assured. “Would you like your breakfast?” They shuffled over to the tray and then back over with it in their hands. Jack jerked his hand from his stomach and turned toward Ming, straddling the underwater seat. His thighs ached with it, but he withstood it all the same. 

Ming offered him a cup full of tea; Jack gave it a whiff. 

“It’s rooibos,” Ming told him. “I’m afraid we’re going to have to limit the types of tea you drink until the pregnancy is over.”

“That’s fine,” Jack took a sip, finding it pleasantly warm. “Thanks for bringing me breakfast.” Ming placed the tray of dumplings in front of Jack and offered him a pair of chopsticks. Jack traded his cup for them and grabbed one of the fat, perfectly cooked dumplings— he took a hungry bite and hummed in pleasure. “Delicious as always.” 

Ming sat up, like they’d been shocked. “That reminds me,” They folded their legs underneath them. “If you’ve any cravings, don’t be afraid to request it. As long as it’s safe for you and the child, the master insists you have it.”

“That sounds like an all-clear to ask for whatever I want in general,” Jack pointed out. Ming shrugged. “Is it? Give me a straight answer, Ming. Can I ask for whatever I want?” 

“You can always ask for whatever you desire,” Ming murmured. “However, the master will no doubt be more inclined to get you whatever you wish, now that his child grows in your belly.” 

Jack hummed and took another bite. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Ming warned, but their tone wasn’t serious. “Or perhaps you already have some— I confirm this in the hope that you will...go easy, on the master.”

“You want me to go easy on  _ him _ ?” Jack asked, incredulous. “He’s a fifteen hundred year old  _ warlord.  _ Not some delicate waif.” He folded his arms over his chest. “You should tell him to go easy on me.” 

Ming looked at him, serious. “I have.” This had Jack quieting, face melting into something more serious. Ming shifted on their knees. “But the master has no interest in what I have to say.”

“Yeah, probably because he’s an asshole,” Jack muttered. “So, what do you want me to do? Play into his little family planning? Go pick out onesies together? I don’t think they make any that say ‘my father is a warlord’.” 

“If that’s what it takes, yes,” Ming replied. “With your pregnancy, I am no longer just your caretaker when the master isn’t around. I am also, essentially, your...servant-in-waiting. And so I am here to advise you in all matters.”

Jack gave a faux yawn. “Weren’t you doing that already?” 

Ming let out a low noise in return. “I suppose so,” They agreed. “I simply want you happy, in the masters care. In our care, here at the castle.”

“If being happy means I have to bend over backwards for Chase, it’s not going to happen.” Jack turned back around and pushed himself off the seat and into the deeper water. “But I might give him a break. Depends on how I’m feeling.” He gave a stretch and hear Ming laugh behind him. 

“Just as expected,” Ming teased. “Come back and finish your breakfast. I’ll get you a new set of chopsticks.” Jack turned to watch them rise, elegant and lean. He turned to look at the chopsticks still in his hand, and then tossed them so that they landed beside the tub. “Be careful, won’t you?” 

Jack snorted. “I know how to take a bath, Ming.” 

He waited until he heard the door shut, before he pressed a hand to his stomach again. “Hey there, little one,” He whispered. “Uh, I know I’ve kind of talked to you before, a little bit. But I want you to know that I...well, I love you. I don’t know you that well, and the way you were conceived is weird, but you’re still going to be my kid, so I want that out of the way right now. I’m going to love you more than my parents ever loved me— and I’m going to try to keep Chase from fucking you up. No promises.” He pet his stomach, and then heard the door open again. “I’m sure he loves you too, though.”

Turning around, he saw Chase, half-naked. He started to pull off his pants. “Talking to them?” He asked softly, as if knowing the answer. Jack watched as Chase’s flaccid cock was revealed, still impressive, even when not hard. He was almost grateful to see that he wasn’t feeling frisky.

“Yeah, just you know. Heard that it’s good for babies and stuff, when they’re still in the womb,” Jack muttered. He wrapped his arms around himself. 

Chase looked at the tray. “You need to eat. Come back over here.” 

“I dropped my chopsticks in the water. Ming went to get me another set,” He huffed out. He waded back over as Chase slipped into the tub. He opened his arms and Jack eyed him warily— he then slipped between them. Chase nodded and pressed his own hand over Jack’s stomach. 

“Very well,” He murmured. “What were you telling them?” 

Jack gave a cough, cheeks burning. “Uh...I was telling them that I loved them,” He murmured. Chase gave a thoughtful noise at that. “And that I would try to raise them right. And make sure that you don’t fuck ‘em up.”

“I don’t intend on fucking anything up,” Chase told him. He didn’t sound offended, at least. He smoothed his thumb over Jack’s belly button. “Not our child, certainly.” Ming chose that moment to pop back in, delivering the chopsticks and then leaving abruptly. 

Chase nudged him toward the tray. “Eat. I need to bathe.” His fingers caressed Jack’s lower back before he went further into the pool, carrying a wicker basket with him that Jack hadn’t seen. Jack rolled his eyes, shook his head, and then turned toward his now lukewarm breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Kissaphobic by Make Out Monday
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
